Game of Thrones: Vendetta
by Snafu the Great
Summary: A Lannister always pays their debts, but the House of Maegyr invented vendetta. When word of the Red Wedding reaches Talisa's father, Volantene nobleman/warlord Lucian Maegyr, he sets off for Westeros with his sellsword army, accompanied by the surviving members of House Targaryen. The game of thrones is about to get even more bloody.
1. Part One

**Game of Thrones: Vendetta**

Alt. Title - Pride Comes Before the Fall: Game of Thrones

A Game of Thrones Fanfiction

By Snafu the Great

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to HBO. George Martin still hates fanfiction. Lucian Maegyr, Tarik Maegyr, and Alrik Maegyr are my OC's. As I was the one who issued the **Volantene Vengeance Challenge**, I will kick things off with a revenge-driven fanfic on par with my Ranma fanfic **Pride Comes Before The Fall**. The fic is another alternate universe, this time, Talisa's father arrives in Westeros with his sons and his personal army to avenge not only her death, but those of Robb and Catelyn Stark, as they are family. Aside from the idea of Talisa having family who arrive in Westeros to raise hell over the Red Wedding, I was inspired by a picture of Daenerys clad in combat armor standing with Drogon (the picture is by Mario Teodosio.

There are several changes in this story which deviates from official canon, the major one is that Viserys has died in the aftermath of the Uprising. The subplot follows Aegon Targaryen, who serves under Lucian Maegyr, as well as Rhaenys and Daenerys, both women members of the Valyrian Order of the Dragon, as well as their race to the Iron Throne. This is the third revision of the story that I decided to post (first version did not have the Targaryens, second one had Aegon and Dany married).

For Lucian Maegyr, I am modeling him after the actor John Doman (William Rawls from The Wire, Rodrigo Borgia/Pope Alexander in Borgia, of which his appearance in this fic is modeled after), Tarik Maegyr after the actor Dominic West (General Virilus from Centurion, of which his appearance is modeled after, Detective McNulty from The Wire), Alrik Maegyr after Chris Pratt (Andy Dwyer from Parks and Recreation, Justin from Zero Dark Thirty, Starlord from Guardians of the Galaxy) Aegon Targaryen after the actor Liam McIntyre (Spartacus from Spartacus: Blood and Sand), and Rhaenys Targaryen after Adelaide Kane (Queen Mary from Reign).

Oh, and there is a Man on Fire reference in the chapter.

**Part One**

_"I fear that all we have done is to awaken a sleeping giant and fill it with a terrible resolve."_

- Marshal Admiral Isoroku Yamamoto

_"The son of the Bard Prince is the Prince that is Promised. He will take back what was stolen from his House with the aid of his sister and the mother of dragons. The Dragon shall rule once again, with the wolf at his side, no longer kissed by the madness which cost them the Iron Throne. In time, the Freehold shall be reformed and Valyria will rise from the ashes."_

- Prophecy given to Aegon Targaryen

"_It doesn't matter if you are a king or a baker. In the end, everyone dances with The Stranger."_

- Lucian Maegyr

Targaryen Manse, Volantis

The Targaryen manse was a secluded home near the free city of Volantis.

The manse was the same one in which The Conqueror and his sister-wives once resided before moving on to Dragonstone. The Targaryens had left in in the care of House Maegyr, a Volantene family with Valyrian origins. Now, after nearly three hundred years, the manse was once again populated with members of House Targaryen. Three of them, in fact.

That and three near-grown dragons which resided in a impromptu dragonpit underneath the manse, tended and cared for by the Order of the Dragon.

Thought to have been extinct for over a hundred years, dragons lived once again. And it was Daenerys Targaryen her niece and nephew – the children of Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Nymeros Martell – who had hatched them.

It began when Aegon had returned from an expedition into the ruins of Old Valyria six years earlier with Jorah Mormont and a squad of Black Tiger sellswords. Not only did he return with the secret of how to make Valyrian steel, but also several Valyrian weapons, including the ancestral sword of House Lannister, Brightroar, pilfered from the remains of Tommen II, the King of the Rock, but also twelve fossilized dragon eggs. Nine he had placed in the care of the Valyrian Order of the Dragon, while the other three he kept for both him, Rhaenys, and Daenerys.

Following an assassination attempt on Daenerys which claimed the life of Aegon's longtime bodyguard Jon Connington, Aegon, Rhaenys, and Dany hatched three of the eggs on a funeral pyre, using the lifeforce of two of the assassins who survived the Targaryen's wrath, with Lucian Maegyr, Jorah Mormont and several high-ranking members of the Order as witnesses.

That was four years ago.

Since then, the dragons had grown, as did Daenerys and the siblings' standing with both the Black Tigers and the Order of the Dragon. On his seventeenth nameday, Aegon was knighted, thus becoming Ser Aegon Targaryen, Lord of the Dragons. Oberyn Martell, a former member of the Black Tigers and the uncle to Rhaenys and Aegon, attended the event, along with his niece, Rhaenys Martell Targaryen – who had just begun her advanced training with the Order of the Dragon as a warrior – and Oberyn's four eldest daughters – Obara, Nymeria, Tyene and Sarella – the Sand Snakes.

The Order had presented Rhaenys with two relics belonging to the founders of the Order - items once belonged to the sister-wives of the Conqueror, Visenya and Rhaenys Targaryen. The first was part of Visenya's battle armor, consisting of a cuirass which covered her breasts, the right shoulder plate was crafted into a dragon's head, gauntlets and boots. A tattered red cape completed what remained of the outfit. The second, was the signature weapon of her namesake ancestor, the Valyrian steel sword known as Dark Sister, once thought lost to the ages, but in truth, under the care of the Order of the Dragon.

The three dragons were named after the infamous dragon in which Aegon's namesake had ridden during the War of Conquest, Aegon's father and Dany's brother. Balerion, Rhaegal and Viserion. Each dragon was large enough to ride upon, Balerion being the largest of the trio, Viserion and Rhaegal being smaller, but still large enough. Aegon, Rhaenys, and Daenerys had planned to wait until the three hundredth anniversary of Aegon the Conqueror's arrival in Westeros to return and take back their birthright by fire and blood.

The death of Talisa Maegyr, however, put a change to their plans.

* * *

They were at it again, Daenerys Targaryen realized as she heard the unmistakable sounds of wood clashing against wood.

Her niece and nephew were once again fighting it out in the courtyard of the manse. Unlike her niece and nephew, who had been trained to become warriors, Dany instead sought knowledge. She was not a fighter, but had trained in self-defense with the Order of the Dragon, with archery as her hobby.

Closing her book on the History of Old Valyria, Dany exited the solar and followed the sounds of the fight. There, under the watchful eyes of Jorah Mormont and their most recent addition to the Dragon, Barristan Selmy, Aegon and Rhaenys fought.

It would be silly to try and chastise her niece and nephew. After all, she was only two years younger than Aegon, and three years Rhaenys' junior. So she resigned herself to watch as the battle between siblings unfold.

A broadly-grinning Aegon Targaryen deflected his younger sister's wooden spear with his own wooden sword.

As Rhaenys had spent most of her life in Dorne, it was no surprise that she would learn how to fight with a spear. As Oberyn would later find out while training her, Rhaenys was a prodigy in the art of combat. She also adopted some of her infamous uncle's underhanded tactics, such as applying various poisons to her weapons, thus earning herself the nickname 'The Viper Princess of Dorne.'

Rhaenys was the best-kept secret in Dorne. To anyone living outside of Dorne, she was one of Oberyn's bastards, rather than the daughter of Elia Martell and Rhaegar Targaryen. Hiding in plain sight.

Aegon was also a prodigy, but his expertise was in swordfighting. Having squired under the Tiger of Volantis, Aegon had learned from the best within the Black Tigers. Traditional Westerosi swordplay, the Braavosi Water Dance, even the Volantene style of fencing, Aegon took to the training like a sponge to water. Even Barristan himself had to admit that he had trouble keeping up with Aegon, only winning by expertise alone.

To anyone who knew the Bard Prince back when the Targaryens were running the Seven Kingdoms, it was as if Aegon was Rhaegar reborn. Warrior. Philosopher. A natural-born leader who commanded the respect of his men. As he spent his entire life in Volantis, it was not surprising. Twenty years old and he has made a name for himself as the 'Lord of the Dragons.' Those who followed the Red God called him 'The One Who Crosses Within The Flames.' His primary weapon was the legendary sword of the Targaryens, Blackfyre.

Rhaenys, however, took after her mother, as she had Dornish features – her exotic skin and dark hair. Her lilac eyes, she had gotten from her father. Thought to have been killed during the Sacking of King's Landing, Rhaenys had indeed survived, thanks to the Black Tigers who had smuggled both her and Aegon out of the city.

Nineteen years old, she had been trained in both political intrigue, weapons combat, and tactics by her uncles and cousin Nymeria. She was also a skilled combatant, having been trained by Oberyn to wield the bow, sword, and spear, her skills second only to her brother. To anyone outside of Dorne, Rhaenys was one of Oberyn's bastard daughters. But Rhaenys knew the truth. She knew that she – along with her brother, half-brother, and aunt – were the last of the Targaryens. Like Daenerys, she too was a member of the Order of the Dragon. Aside from the spear, she fought with the Targaryen family heirloom, one thought to have been lost, the Valyrian sword Dark Sister.

The match continued until a runner from the Black Tigers entered the courtyard, having been escorted there by one of the servants. "Excuse me. A messenger from Lord-General Maegyr."

This caused the two combatants to stop their spar. Even Dany was interested in what Lucian wanted.

"What is it?" Aegon asked.

"Lord-General Maegyr requests not only your presence, Ser," the courier replied, "but also that of Lady Rhaenys and Lady Daenerys. He says it's urgent."

Aegon and Rhaenys both exchanged glances. Dany also looked concerned.

* * *

Maegyr Estate, Volantis.

Just as how Aegon Targaryen valued his privacy, so did the House of Maegyr. The Maegyr Estate sat in a secluded cove near Volantis. The House of Maegyr was the most wealthiest of the great houses in all of the Free Cities. Valyrian in origin, the family has had a long history in Volantis. Malaquo Maegyr served as one of its triarchs for many years until his death, the position not being held by his daughter-in-law, his son's wife.

Aside from being the owner of a powerful mercantile guild with locations in Essos and several outposts in Dorne, importing and exporting goods. But the House of Maegyr's muscle came from its private sellsword company, the Black Tiger.

The Black Tiger Mercenary Force was the largest of the sellsword organizations in Essos, seventy-five thousand strong, usurping the position from the Golden Company a decade earlier. Its present commander was the Patriarch of House Maegyr, the Tiger of Volantis, Lord General Lucian Maegyr.

At the moment, the Maegyr patriarch stood in the courtyard, firing off arrow after arrow from his bow. Each arrow he fired landed near the center of the target. Watching from the sidelines, was Dany and the Targaryen siblings, having just arrived from their home. Aside from the Order and the Black Tigers camps, this was the one place where both Aegon and Dany spent most of their childhood together. So much so that they knew whenever Lucian Maegyr, the Tiger of Volantis, was angry, he would practice his archery.

It was during one of those times that he taught Dany how to use a bow, which helped calmed him down. Dany was a natural at it, being able to fire off four arrows in four seconds.

Having been fostered with Lucian since he was a child, Aegon knew that Lucian was mad. Far past mad, he was irate.

"Aegon. Rhaenys. Dany."

Aegon, Rhaenys, and Dany did not turn around, but knew who stood behind them. Tarik Maegyr. The eldest of Lucian's sons. Aegon had a feeling that Alrik, the younger of the pair, was not too far behind.

Lucian did not have no favorites when it came to his children. He loved them equally and played to their strengths, thus making them more effective as people.

Tarik was a mountain of a man, standing six-feet-seven, with dark hair and a beard to match. He was the heir to the Maegyr family. A boisterous man who loved his family as much as he loved fighting, he was a man to be feared amongst the Tiger's enemies. He was known to wield a greatsword in battle, his strength so immense that he could wield it with one hand. Both him and Dany had been seen together walking around Volantis. It was obvious that Dany was smitten by the older man, and Tarik was enchanted by the daughter of the Mad King.

Alrik was the younger of the pair by three years. He was the bookworm of the pair, but that did not make him any less deadly. He was a skilled combat strategist, with his expertise being that of the bow and arrow. Unlike Tarik, he was not married.

"How long has the old man been going at this?" Alrik asked, watching as Lucian nocked another arrow and let it fly.

"Judging from the number of arrows," replied Dany, looking at the number of arrows embedded in the targets, "a while."

Whatever it is," added Rhaenys, "he looks pissed, judging from the groupings."

Lucian reached for another arrow, only to find the quiver empty. He was still angry as he tossed the bow to a servant who was standing nearby, turned and faced the three men and two women who stood behind him. Lucian was tall, but not as tall as Tarik. Sixty-three years old and he was just as strong as he was when he was thirty. His once dark hair was gray, reaching to his shoulders, eyes showed intelligence and cunning.

"You came. Good. Come with me." With that, Lucian turned on his heels and walked back inside the estate. Aegon and the others followed him.

* * *

Lucian was silent as he led his sons and former wards to the solar. Only when the door was closed behind them, did he faced the others.

"Father?" Alrik began. "What is it?"

Lucian looked down at the communique which was delivered to him earlier that morning. That communique was the reason as to why his sons and the Targaryens were here now.

"I received word in regards to your sister," began Lucian as he slowly turned around. For the past year, Lucian has been keeping tabs on his youngest daughter. What he was about to tell them had all but confirmed his greatest fears. "Talisa is dead."

Tarik and Alrik went rigid. "What?" the former croaked out.

Even Aegon, Rhaenys and Dany looked shocked. Growing up in Volantis, Aegon saw Talisa as an elder sister of sorts. But for Daenerys and Rhaenys, it was more personal, as both girls and Talisa came up together in the Order of the Dragon. While Rhaenys was learning the art of combat, and Dany sought knowledge, Talisa was learning how to heal.

"No...not Talisa," Alrik lamented.

"My daughter...my beloved daughter...murdered," Lucian deadpanned, the fire in his eyes clear. "She was working as a healer during the war when she met her husband. The King of the North, Robb Stark."

The Targaryen exiles recognized the family name. Robb's father, Eddard Stark, had joined forces with the Usurper in his rebellion. Dany, her niece and nephew had debated and argued over what was to be done with the Stark patriarch once they returned to Westeros. Dany believed that Ned Stark should be stripped of his titles and sent to The Wall for his role in the Rebellion. Aegon and Rhaenys, on the other hand, believed that Ned should be pardoned, but stripped of his position as Warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell. After all, most of the blame fell on not only their wayward father, but also on their grandfather and Dany's father, the Mad King himself. Aegon and Rhaenys both accepted that fact.

The unexpected demise of Eddard Stark had made the arguments moot.

"What happened, Father?" demanded Tarik.

"Her husband was promised to marry another. But did the honorable thing and married her once he found out that she was with child. My grandchild. Robb Stark was betrayed by his allies." Lucian choked back a sob. "Talisa was stabbed to death. Her husband and mother-in-law killed along with three thousand of his loyal bannermen."

"Do we know who is responsible?" asked Alrik.

"Tywin Lannister. Head of House Lannister. Father to Cersei Lannister, the Queen Regent, and grandfather to Joffrey Baratheon, the current King of Westeros. He could not best the young wolf in the field of battle, so he had House Frey and House Bolton to do his dirty work."

Aegon nodded. "I know of him. He served as Hand to my grandfather, the Mad King. He betrayed my family and tried to have both Rhaenys and myself killed. What he had done...this is a gross violation of the guest right."

"The excuse that House Frey has given is that Robb Stark turned into a wolf during the wedding of his uncle, Edmure Tully," explained Lucian. "The Freys and the Boltons had no other choice but to attack in retaliation. They are calling this incident the Red Wedding."

"Mother will be crushed once she hears the news," Tarik said.

"I already told her," Lucian confirmed. "She has been locked away inside the sept, praying not only for Talisa, but also her husband and mother-in-law. She has also given me her blessings to head West."

Aegon knew what was coming. He looked at Lucian. "Vendetta?" was all he said.

Lucian nodded. "Vendetta."

The term 'vendetta' was High Valyrian in origin. It meant in the Common Tongue, a blood feud. The House of Maegyr had rarely declared a vendetta during Lucian's tenure as head of the Maegyr, but may the Old Gods and the New help whoever pissed the Tiger off. It was around the same time as Tywin Lannister had wiped out Tarbeck and Reyne when Lucian, then a Captain under his father, Malaquo Maegyr, had Yunkai burned to the ground and its inhabitants – men, women children, even slaves – put to the sword, in retaliation for the Wise Masters harboring the Stormcrows, who had raped and killed several of his relatives. Yunkai was nothing but ruins now, a silent reminder of what happened should one cross the House of Maegyr.

The destruction of Yunkai had earned Lucian the nicknames 'The Lord of Death,' and as he was a follower of the Seven, 'The Stranger's Harbinger.' The official motto of House Maegyr was 'Honor, Strength, and Courage.' But just as the Lannisters had their unofficial motto - 'A Lannister always pays his debts' - so did the Tiger of Volantis: 'Offend the House of Maegyr, Court Death.' That motto alone was a virtual death sentence to those who crossed the Tiger of Volantis the wrong way.

That motto along with the threat of Lucian declaring a vendetta proved to be more effective than 'The Rains of Castamere.' Which is why the Faceless Men gave the House of Maegyr a wide berth. A Dothraki horse tribe was wiped out when it had assaulted one of the Maegyr's merchant outposts by his father. The followers of the Red God were also smart enough not to screw with them. They were on friendly terms with the Iron Bank of Braavos, as they helped invested in the mercantile guild.

Now, Aegon, his sister and aunt were going back to Westeros. Despite the fact that their dragons were nearly grown, it was still early. They planned on returning on the 300th anniversary of the Conqueror's Landing, which was two years away. But they knew better than to argue with the Tiger of Volantis. Especially after finding out that his only daughter had been butchered.

Lucian reached into his back and unsheathed his hunting knife. As he ran the blade across his open palm, drawing blood, he spoke in High Valyrian. "**Flesh of my flesh. Blood of my blood. I declare vendetta upon the House of Lannister. I declare vendetta upon Tywin Lannister, his children and his grandchildren for the lives of my daughter, my grandchild, her husband and mother-in-law. By the Old Gods and the New, do I, Lucian, patriarch of the House of Maegyr, do solemnly vow with my own blood.**"

Lucian then handed his knife to Tarik, who also cut a narrow gash in his palm, drawing blood. "**I Tarik, of House Maegyr, also declare vendetta upon the House of Lannister, for the deaths of Talisa, her unborn child, her husband and mother-in-law. I will not rest until the Lion is destroyed. So I vow with my own blood.**"

Tarik handed his brother the knife. Alrik did the same as his brother and father did before him. "**I, Alrik, of House Maegyr, also swear vendetta upon House Lannister for the lives they had taken. This I vow with my own blood.**"

Aegon then received the knife, stained with the blood of his mentor and his two sons. Aegon did not hesitate. He ran the blade across his hand, drawing blood. "**I, Aegon of House Nymeros Martell and of House Targaryen, the Sixth of that Name, swear vendetta on House Lannister. I swear vendetta upon House Lannister not only for the crimes against House Maegyr, but also for crimes against House Targaryen and House Nymeros Martell. I swear vendetta upon the Lion for the murder of my grandfather and my mother. I swear vendetta upon the Lion for the murder of my cousin, Robb Stark, his wife, Talisa Maegyr, their unborn child, and my aunt, Catelyn Stark. By the Old Gods and the New, I swear to avenge not only the House of Stark, but also the House of Targaryen with fire and blood. This I vow.**"

Aegon handed the knife to Dany. She also slit a narrow gash on her palm. "**I, Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, the Second of that Name, declare vendetta upon House Lannister. By the Order of the Dragon...by the Old Gods and the New...the Lion shall pay for its crimes against the Dragon. They will pay with Fire and Blood. This I vow, with my own blood.**"

Rhaenys accepted the knife, and was soon bleeding from a gash in her hand. "**I, Rhaenys of House Nymeros Martell and House Targaryen, the Second of that Name, declare vendetta upon House Lannister and her allies. The time for vengeance has come. I too, swear to avenge the House of Stark. I swear with my own blood.**"

Dany handed the knife back to Lucian, who nodded. "Tarik. Alrik. Summon the men. We head out in three days."

The sons of the Maegyr Patriarch rushed off to obey. "As for the three of you," the Tiger of Volantis drawled, "go to Dorne and speak with Oberyn Martell. As he is both family and a former member of the Black Tigers, I believe he will have no problem in convincing his elder brother in granting my request to set up shop in Dorne. After all, he too, has issues with the Lannisters." He placed his hands on the shoulders of both Aegon and Rhaenys. "I know this cuts into your plans in returning to Westeros earlier than expected..."

Dany silenced him. "We know, Lucian. The House of Maegyr allowed our ancestors to stay when they left Valyria, and you sheltered us when we fled Westeros. We owe you a great deal, and Talisa was like a sister to us. Not only that, but she was also a member of the Order. So I am honor-bound to help avenge Talisa."

Rhaenys nodded, agreeing with her aunt.

"Thank you. Now off you go. I want you en route to Sunspear by nightfall."

* * *

Back at the Targaryen Manse...

Barristan and Jorah found the last three Targaryens inside the dragonpit underneath the manse. Servants from the Order of the Dragon were preparing the three dragons for their journey to Dorne. Saddles were placed along their backs and secured to make sure that their riders would not fall by accident.

"What is going on?" Jorah asked Dany as she and her nephew and niece made their final preparations.

"Change in plans," Dany replied. "We are to head for Dorne."

"Why? What happened?" Barristan asked.

"Long story short," replied Aegon, "Talisa married Robb Stark. Tywin Lannister had Robb Stark killed at his uncle Edmure's wedding alongside Talisa and his mother, and has declared vendetta on the Lannisters and their conspirators, Houses Frey and Bolton."

"Vendetta?" Barristan repeated.

"A blood feud," Jorah replied. "Tywin Lannister has just signed his death warrant for not only himself, but his entire house."

"We're on our way to Dorne to see Uncle Doran and Uncle Oberyn," Rhaenys said. "You two will sail with Lord Maegyr and the rest of the Black Tigers in three days."

Jorah nodded. Even he knew better than to argue with the Tiger of Volantis. "We're going home," he told Barristan. "The Dragon is going to take back the Iron Throne...and the Tiger will pave the way."

* * *

The Red Keep, King's Landing – one week later

It was midnight inside the Red Keep. Aside from the Lannister House Guards and the Gold Cloaks patrolling the Red Keep, all was quiet as the castle settled in for the night.

For Aegon, Rhaenys, and Daenerys Targaryen, backed by a squad of Black Tigers, two of them being Faceless Men on the Black Tigers' payroll, it was a perfect time for an infiltration mission into the Red Keep.

The pair had arrived in King's Landing earlier in the day, and were holed up inside a safehouse near the harbor, going over the plans for the infiltration of the Red Keep. Lucian owned the building, as it was a warehouse used to store goods. As midnight approached, they made their move. The second Targaryen King, Maegor I, had secret passages and tunnels installed within the Red Keep to allow a quick escape in the event his enemies had him surrounded.

The Black Tigers used one to sneak Aegon and Rhaenys out of the Red Keep shortly before King's Landing had fallen. Arya Stark used another to escape the Red Keep when her father was arrested. And Aegon himself used another to sneak back inside the Red Keep, disguised as Lannister soldiers, while the Faceless Men were disguised as servants.

One such passage led to the chambers of the Spider, Varys. Another was inside the chambers of Sansa Stark. An escape route, one which led to Flea Bottom.

* * *

Inside the chambers of the Master of Whisperers, Varys did not bat an eye at the man seated at the table, flanked by several men disguised as Lannister soldiers upon entering his room. "You are the spitting image of your father, Your Grace," Varys said as he took a seat at the table. "The Bard Prince reborn."

Aegon took a sip of the lemon water. "I'm glad you think so, Lord Varys."

"I wasn't expecting you, nor your sister and aunt not for another two years," the Spider said. "But if you are here, then that means the Tiger of Volantis knows what has happened to his daughter."

"He does," confirmed Aegon. "And he is not very happy with his only daughter being butchered alongside her husband and his mother."

"Yes...the Red Wedding," Varys said. "Terrible business. Lord Tywin could not best Robb Stark in the battlefield, so he had Walder Frey and Roose Bolton do the deed for him. His reasoning was that killing twelve men at the dinner table was no different than twelve thousand on the battlefield."

"Then again, it's Tywin Lannister, so I'm not surprised."

"You risk everything in coming here, Your Grace," Varys said. "Why are you here?"

"Even though the Iron Throne is mine by right, I am still under orders from Lord-General Maegyr. He has sent me here on a retrieval mission. Is Sansa Stark alive?"

"She is, Your Grace."

"And the greatsword Ice?"

"In the possession of the King's Justice."

Aegon nodded. He turned to the disguised Black Tigers. "Retrieve the greatsword. Kill the old man."

The men nodded and departed from the room.

"My guess is that you are not here to take back the Iron Throne." It was a statement rather than a question.

"No. Lord Maegyr ordered me to retrieve both Ice and Sansa Stark. She is to be placed under the protection of the Martells while Lucian enacts his vengeance."

"Vendetta?"

Aegon nodded. "Vendetta. Lord-General Maegyr plans on destroying everything the Lion holds dear before coming to King's Landing - Casterly Rock, Jamie Lannister, everything."

"And what of the Freys and Boltons?"

"For their part in the Red Wedding and the murder of Robb and Catelyn Stark: extermination."

Varys almost felt sorry for the Lannisters and their conspirators. Almost.

"I trust that you know your part, Lord Varys?" Aegon asked as he rose from his chair.

"Of course, Your Grace. And what are you going to do?"

"Free a bird from her gilded cage." With that, Aegon Targaryen exited the chambers.

* * *

Inside the chambers of Ser Ilyn Payne, the King's Justice sat in a chair, polishing Ice. The same greatsword used to execute Ned Stark. He was preparing it for Tywin Lannister, who would come and take possession of the weapon come the following morning.

There was a knock on his door. Puzzled as to who could it be this time of night, he gently placed Ice to the side and stood up. When he was halfway to the chamber's door, it was forcibly kicked open. Three Black Tigers swarmed in, armed with crossbows. As the old executioner found out, his bedclothes did little to protect him from crossbow bolts. The first bolt caught him in the shoulder. The second penetrated a lung, causing him to collapse onto the floor.

The final bolt landed in his neck, causing him to bleed out, the last thing he saw before darkness claimed him was the men taking Ice and placing it back inside its scabbard before leaving him to die, closing the door behind them as they left.

* * *

Outside the chambers of Sansa Stark, Ser Meryn Trant and Ser Amory Lorch sat in front of the door, dozing off when two of the Lannister House Guard approached them. At Tywin's orders, did he have Amory Lorch to stand guard at Sansa's door alongside Meryn.

Meryn was nearly asleep when the two Faceless Men approached from behind. He almost didn't feel a thing when the first Faceless Man slit his throat. For Amory, he died almost instantly when the second Faceless Man's dagger found its way into his heart.

"**Valar morghulis**," the first Faceless Man whispered as Meryn died, his blood spilling onto the floor.

"**Valar dohaeris**," his comrade replied as he watched Lorch die.

Aegon Targaryen appeared moments later. Without missing a beat, he stepped over the bodies of the guards and quickly entered the room. There, getting ready for bed following crying her eyes out yet again, was the most valuable hostage in King's Landing, Sansa Stark.

Before she could scream, Sansa found herself pinned to the wall, one hand covering her mouth. Behind him, the Faceless Men closed the door to the chambers, watching their every move.

"I'm not here to hurt you in any way," Aegon said calmly, violet eyes staring into the blue Tully orbs of the eldest daughter of Ned Stark. "Are you Sansa Stark? If you are, then nod your head."

Sansa complied.

"I'm going to take my hand away from your mouth, so please don't scream. You do, then I'll have to knock you out and gag you...and it won't be in that order. Understand?" When Sansa nodded again, Aegon slowly removed his hand and backed away several steps. He then removed the helmet, giving Sansa a clear look of his face.

"You're a Targaryen," Sansa said, eyes wide.

Aegon nodded. "I'm a Targaryen," he confirmed. "Aegon Targaryen, Sixth of that Name, son of Prince Rhaegar and Elia Martell, and the true heir to the Iron Throne."

"But...they said that you died in the Rebellion. Your entire line was wiped out."

"Keep your voice down. Reports of the Dragon's demise were exaggerated. Long story short, my mother, Princess Elia, had both Rhaenys and myself smuggled out of the Red Keep days before King's Landing fell. You can say that my mother did not fully trust the Lannisters, and for good reason. Your father was wise not to as well, but that cost him his life."

Sansa looked down to the floor, trying to fight back the tears.

"Look...your father was no traitor. He sided with the Usurper in the Rebellion, but his actions were honorable." Off Sansa's shocked look, Aegon continued. "Those loyal to the Dragon has kept my sister, Aunt Dany and myself informed over events here. Your father was not executed for being a traitor. He was murdered by another Usurper to the Throne. Cersei had him dishonored because your father had discovered a secret in regards to her children. All three of them are bastards, with Jamie Lannister being the father."

Sansa snapped her head back up, eyes wide. "What?"

Aegon nodded. "The Usurper's bastards look like him with his dark hair and blue eyes. Rhaenys take after our mother with her Dornish features, but she has the eyes of a Targaryen. Cersei's intentions was to have your father sent to The Wall in exchange for your safety."

'And we know how that turned out,' Sansa thought as she remembered that dreadful day in front of the Sept of Baelor. She remembered Joffrey ordering Ilyn Payne to take her father's head.

'Ser Ilyn...bring me his head!'

Sansa rushed over to her dresser and pulled out a piece of parchment. She scribbled down a message, addressing it to Cersei herself and after packing a small knapsack, one of the items being the doll her father had given her, followed Aegon down the hidden passage, the wall closing behind them. The Faceless Men then exited the room, and took on the faces of the servants within the Red Keep.

The infiltration mission lasted for only thirty minutes. The end result was that the Faceless Men had successfully integrated themselves as members of the Red Keep's servants, Meryn Trant and Amory Lorch had been killed alongside Ilyn Payne, Sansa Stark had been rescued and Ice was now in the possession of the Black Tigers.

Aegon and Rhaenys had reunited with the Black Tigers inside their safehouse. From there, they boarded a ship and were out to sea.

* * *

The Red Keep was in an uproar. The reason being? Sansa Stark was missing, along with the Stark greatsword, Ice.

It had started at dinner the previous night. As always, Sansa was forced to attend on Joffrey's demands. During dinner, both Joffrey and Cersei had insulted her family, gloating as to how the Freys and Boltons had butchered her brother and mother in what was now known as the Red Wedding.

As Sansa sat next to Tywin Lannister, the Hand of the King noticed Sansa's hand enclosing around her steak knife, and he knew that she was wondering if she could get away with killing both the Queen Regent and her son before being cut down by the Kingsguard. Tywin calmly deflated the situation by dismissing Sansa from the dining hall, sending her back to her room, with Meryn Trant and Amory Lorch as her guards. Both Sansa and Tyrion slept in separate chambers, as per to his request, but unlike his chambers, he did not have a guard outside his door.

The next morning, Sansa was found to be missing. Meryn Trant was found slain, his throat slit from ear to ear, the wound so deep that it was a near decapitation, along with Meryn Trant, found dead, the knife still in his back. Loras Tyrell discovered the body and Sansa missing and raised the alarm. While searching for the missing Stark girl, it was discovered that Ilyn Payne, the King's Justice, was also slain, his body riddled with crossbow bolts, the greatsword Ice, which was used to decapitate Ned Stark, was also missing.

It was Tywin who had discovered the dead King's Justice when he came to his chambers to retrieve Ice. He had plans for the weapon, as he would melt it down and create his own swords for House Lannister. One he would present to his grandson, the other, to Jamie once he returned from Riverrun.

At the same time Tywin discovered Illyn's corpse, the alarm was raised, the Red Keep locked down. Janos Slynt found Tywin exiting Illyn's chambers.

"What the hell is going on?" Tywin demanded.

"The Stark girl! She's gone!" Janos replied.

"Impossible. She was escorted out of the dining hall by Meryn Trant and Amory Lorch. Where are they?"

"Dead, Lord Hand. Ser Meryn's throat was slit. Someone stabbed Ser Amory in the back. Ser Loras found the bodies and raised the alarm."

"Ilyn Payne is dead," reported Tywin. "And the Stark greatsword is gone. I don't know how she done it and I don't care. I want the both of them found. Now. She can't get far."

Janos nodded and rushed off to obey.

* * *

In the chambers of Tyrion Lannister, the Master of Coin was sleeping off a hangover when there was a banging on the door. "Go away," he muttered, burying his head deeper into the pillow.

"Tyrion, it's Bronn," the voice said from the outside. "We got a problem. The Stark girl is missing."

With a groan, the Imp rose from the bed, still dressed from the night before, and made it to the chamber's door. Opening it, Bronn stood outside. Behind him, Lannister house guards and the Goldcloaks assigned to the Red Keep ran past them.

"The Stark girl is gone," Bronn reported. "Her guards are dead. The Red Keep is on lockdown, and your father and sister are demanding your presence."

Tyrion groaned. This was not the start of a good day.

* * *

Minutes later, Tyrion, now wearing a clean set of clothes, waddled into the Small Council Chambers. The Queen Regent, Cersei Lannister, was present, in her chair, looking absolutely furious. The king, Joffrey Baratheon, was pacing behind his mother. Varys, the Master of Whisperers, sat calmly in his chair, as did the Grand Maester, Pycelle.

"Where is she?" Joffrey demanded as Tyrion took his seat. "Where is your wife?"

"Gone, from the look of it," Tyrion replied, taking Sansa's disappearance with a grain of salt. "In my opinion, all the best for her, as both you and your mother had done nothing but make her life hell following Robert's death."

"Her father was a confessed traitor..." began Joffrey.

Tyrion cut him off. "Shut up. No one believes that Eddard Stark was a traitor. No one believes that Ned Stark wanted the Iron Throne for himself."

"Be careful how you speak to my son, Imp," threatened Cersei. "He is the King."

"And if memory serves, Father said 'anyone who calls himself King is not truly a king,'" rebuked Tyrion, recalling what Tywin had said following the Red Wedding when Joffrey had said the same thing. "Ever since you and Joffrey took power, your reign has been nothing short of disastrous. Dismissing Barristan Selmy, murdering Ned Stark...no wonder we're not well-liked with the smallfolk, and the other Major Houses are looking at us with disdain. Everyone knows that Ned Stark was no traitor and that there was treachery involved with his son and mother. Continue down this path and we will go the way of the Targaryens. Keep that in mind, sweet sister."

"As much as I hate to admit," admitted Tywin, "Tyrion is right. But back to the matter at hand. Sansa Stark has disappeared. Meryn Trant and Amory Lorch is dead. There is no way that she could have escaped with Ice. She had help somehow."

"But who?" asked Cersei. "Her traitor brother and mother are dead, her bastard brother is missing following Lord Bolton's failed attempt to have him killed beyond the Wall. Edmure Tully is still being held at The Twins and the Blackfish is under siege."

"She has no one to help her," Tywin said. "She can't get far."

Cersei turned to Loras Tyrell. "I want the Stark girl found. Have the City Watch comb the city for her! No one cannot miss a redheaded girl carrying an enormous sword. Search Flea Bottom. Search Littlefinger's brothels, I don't care! I want her found now! After all I've done for her and this is how she repays my mercy?"

Tyrion snorted as Loras rushed off to obey. "If you call both you and Joffrey gloating over how her parents and brother died and the abuse she's suffered mercy, then I don't know what is. In regards to Ser Meryn, over what he had done to the girl, I won't shed no tears over his death. As for Sansa, she is better off away from here. Personally, I hope she is never found. And gods forbid if she makes it to the North and convinces the other houses to rise against Lord Bolton."

His piece said, Tyrion left the room. Tywin then dismissed the meeting and the others left, leaving Cersei in the room, still seething in her chair.

At that moment, she then remembered the folded parchment which was found in Sansa's room. Loras had retrieved it and handed it to her, but did not had the chance to read it before the meeting began. The Queen Regent retrieved it and unfolded it. Sure enough, it was in Sansa's handwriting, and addressed to her.

**Your Grace.**

**I would thank you for the hospitality you had shown me, but then, I would be lying. I know the truth. I know your secret. The one your bastard son killed my father over. Your father killed my brother, his wife and my mother. Lannisters may never forget their debts, but the North does not forget. Winter is coming for the Lion, and soon.**

Cersei's eyes widened. 'How does she know?!' Then her eyes narrowed as she tore up the parchment and threw it away.

Deep down, Cersei had hoped that Sansa was bluffing. But the feeling of fear, the same she had felt when Stannis Baratheon had invaded King's Landing, was starting to return.

In the back of her mind, she hoped that Sansa Stark did not return.

* * *

The Water Gardens, Dorne - several days later.

The Water Gardens. Built by Prince Maron Martell as a gift to his wife, of which Daenerys was named after, it served as the private residence of the rulers of Dorne.

At the moment, it also served as a safehouse for three of the five missing Stark children, Arya, Sansa and Jon.

In the weeks following Lucian's arrival in Westeros, it seemed as if the Seven had shined their light upon him and his cause. Through dumb luck, did the Black Tigers came across Arya Stark and her 'guardian,' Sandor Cleagne. In the ensuing fight, Sandor managed to slay three Black Tigers before being cut down himself, and Arya herself was taken to Dorne.

Most surprising, however was the arrival of Jon Snow.

Betrayed by the Night's Watch following Roose Bolton's appointment as Warden of the North, Jon and Ghost narrowly escaped their doom, having been pursued by both Bolton and Frey bannermen to the coast. Jon would have been killed had it not been for the Brotherhood Without Banners, who came to his aid. The Brotherhood had joined forces with the Black Tigers, acting as scouts...and occasionally killing any Lannister and Frey they found.

At the moment, Jon was still in bed, recovering from his ordeal, Ghost and Arya never leaving his side. Sansa, on the other hand, was out on the terrace, watching the children play in the pools and fountains.

Sansa had a lot to think about. From her time in King's Landing to the newest revelation about her supposed bastard half-brother. The truth being that Jon was no bastard, but the legitimate son of her late aunt and the Bard Prince himself. Fire and Ice. Her father, honorable to the end, claimed him as his bastard son to protect him from Robert's wrath.

Playing by the rules had gotten not only her father killed, but also her brother, his wife and her mother. Sometimes, Sansa wondered if she and her family were better off in Winterfell, if her father had refused Robert's offer to become Hand to the King.

"I trust everything is to your liking?"

Sansa turned to the source of the voice. The woman in question was Prince Oberyn's paramour, Ellaria Sand. A bastard born to Harmen Uller, she was the mother to Prince Oberyn's four youngest children. To Sansa, she was not beautiful like Cersei or Margaery, but there was something about her which drew her to the Red Viper of Dorne.

"Yes," Sansa replied. She looked down at the children playing. "I've never seen anything like this here."

"No one outside of Dorne has," Ellaria replied. "Aside from Prince Rhaegar. I love it here." She pointed to the old man in the chair, watching the children play with a smile on his face. "Prince Doran, Oberyn's elder brother and patriarch of House Nymeros Martell. You're not the only one who has suffered at the hands of the Lannisters. Doran and Oberyn both lost their sister, Aegon and Rhaenys lost their mother. And now this..."

Sansa nodded. Even now, it still hurt to try and speak about what had happened to her family.

"Doran has been planning his revenge ever since word reached him about Elia's rape and murder," Ellaria continued. "Oberyn was very close to his sister, and he took her death the hardest. Seventeen years he had been planning vengeance for his sister."

Sansa had heard the stories surrounding the Sacking of King's Landing. Of how Tywin's forces had entered the city under a guise of friendship and put it to the sword. Of how Gregor Cleagne had raped and murdered Elia Martell. It was funny to Sansa that the one person she could talk to was Ellaria Sand.

Even more surprising was that she struck up a friendship between Rhaenys and Daenerys Targaryen. The trio of women had bonded over the fact that the Lannisters had taken nearly everything they held dear. Arya, on the other hand, was learning the Water Dance from Aegon, much to Ellaria's amusement.

"Anyway," Ellaria said, "I'm to escort you, Arya and Jon to the solar. Oberyn and Lucian wants to have a word with all of you."

Sansa nodded. "I'll get Arya and Jon."

* * *

Inside the solar, Lucian Maegyr was looking over a map of Westeros along with his sons, as well as Aegon, Rhaenys, and Daenerys Targaryen. For the past three weeks, he had been making plans, sending scouts disguised as merchants to gauge the strengths weaknesses of the major houses. Anything that can be used to his advantage. His sons Tarik and Alrik were present along with the Dornish representatives, Prince Oberyn Martell, and his second eldest daughter, Nymeria Sand.

Doran and Oberyn were surprised to see Aegon, Rhaenys, and Dany arrive in Sunspear via the dragons. But Oberyn knew why Aegon was here. After all, he and the others have found out about the Red Wedding.

When news of not only the Red Wedding, but also of the murder of Talisa Stark alongside her husband and mother-in-law, Oberyn laughed. The Red Viper laughed a low, knowing laugh. When asked what was funny by Ellaria, Oberyn replied that Tywin Lannister had signed not only his death warrant, but that of his entire family. As Oberyn was a former captain in the Black Tigers, he knew Lucian very well.

"A Lannister always pays their debts," Oberyn had said, "but the House of Maegyr invented vendetta."

"What do you mean?" Ellaria had asked.

"A man can be an artist," Oberyn had said to his paramour and his children when they asked about Lucian Maegyr. "Be it food, painting, whatever suits his fancy. It all depends on how good he is at it. Lucian Maegyr's art is death. And he is about to paint his masterpiece with Lannister blood."

There was a reason as to why that the Tiger of Volantis was known as the 'Lord of Death' and the 'Stranger's Harbinger.' Once he found out that his daughter was butchered, Lucian would come to Westeros and as he told his brother and daughters, the unofficial motto of House Lannister - 'A Lannister always pays his debts' - will soon take on a new and deadly meaning.

Seeing as how Talisa had married into House Stark, Lucian's vengeance would also extend to cover the deaths of not only Robb Stark, but also his parents. And seeing as how Aegon and Rhaenys were related to the Starks through their half-brother, he would help.

"Following the Red Wedding, Tywin has made Roose Bolton Warden of the North," Oberyn explained. "He has his own bannermen supporting him, both in Winterfell and the Dreadfort. Two thousand Frey bannermen are backing him, but his hold in the North is shaky at best. Houses Manderly, Mormont and even Karstark are threatening rebellion. House Bolton are outnumbered three to one."

"I've heard that Walder Frey has Edmure Tully, the Greatjon Umber and his son as hostages," Lucian said. "Probably to keep the rest of the North in line."

Nymeria pointed out to Riverrun. "Brynden Tully managed to escape from the Twins and retreat back to Riverrun. Robb Stark was smart enough to keep the Tully bannermen out of the Twins and had them stationed at the Tully ancestral castle. Right now, Jamie Lannister is preparing to lay siege to the Tully stronghold there, backed by five thousand Lannister bannermen and three thousand Frey bannermen. He has set up at a village near the castle itself and has cut off supplies to the Blackfish. The rest are stationed at Harrenhal."

Lucian nodded. "That much I know." One finger tapped at the Twins. "House Frey is the weakest of the Lannister allies, so they will be the first. Then we liberate Riverrun."

"Harrenhal will be very difficult to take," Rhaenys said. "Despite it being nothing but ruins, it can withstand a siege. Varys has reported that Walder Rivers is in command of the forces there."

"We will deal with Harrenhal soon enough," Lucian said. "But focus on The Twins."

"What of Littlefinger?" Rhaenys asked in regards to the former Master of Coin. "He was always a sneaky little shit."

"Indeed," agreed Oberyn. "Betraying Ned Stark all because he still loved Catelyn Tully...he fled King's Landing following Stannis' failed invasion. Rumor has it that he is trying to reach The Vale."

"We can't have that, can't we?" Lucian said. "The Brotherhood Without Banners have proven to be very useful to the Tiger. I gave Beric Dondarrion and Thoros of Myr orders to kill Littlefinger on sight and to bring me his head. All of which has befallen Westeros is his fault."

As Volantis was home to a Fire Temple, Lucian knew Thoros of Myr, the Red Priest of the Lord of Light. Whilst planning in Dorne, his scouts came across both Thoros and Beric Dondarrion, the chieftain of the Brotherhood Without Banners. The Tiger of Volantis invited them for a sitdown in Dorne, where both Beric and Thoros threw their support not only for the House of Maegyr, but also House Targaryen. The Brotherhood were now scouts as well as spies for the Black Tigers.

"There's still the matter of Kevan Lannister," Oberyn said, tapping one finger at Casterly Rock. "If you attack Jamie Lannister at Riverrun, then Tywin can call on the host under Kevan's command as support. You would be sandwiched between the two. A two-front war is the one thing that can destroy you"

"I know," Lucian replied. "However, Kevan Lannister is no longer an issue."

Nymeria cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? How so"

"As you know, while Robb Stark was away fighting in the war, the Ironborn who were invading the North withdrew from the region," explained Lucian. "So far, they've settled for hit-and-run raids all along the West, striking at Lannister lands. Kevan won't be able to send support to his nephew or his brother, as he is now dealing with the threat of a full-scale invasion from the Ironborn."

"How you manage to pull that off?" the Red Viper asked. "You got the Ironborn in your pocket?"

"No. It seems that poor Balon Greyjoy has endured the loss of not only his two brothers, but his daughter as well. That, and over a thousand of his men were burned alive on their ships. To the Ironborn, the Lannisters were responsible for the deaths of Yara, Victarion and Aeron, their heads placed on pikes and left to rot on the beach." Lucian smiled meanly. "If memory serves, Yara Greyjoy was raped repeatedly before being killed. Tywin Lannister is not the only one with a vicious streak."

Nymeria immediately caught on as to what Lucian was implying. "Your men killed the Ironborn raiders and framed the Lannisters, forcing Kevan to use the host he summoned in the Westerlands to defend against the Ironborn invasion."

Oberyn chuckled. "Most impressive, Lord Lucian."

"I thank you for the compliment," replied the Tiger of Volantis. "The Ironborn are a means to an end. I've also had issues with the Ironborn as they raided several outposts belonging to the mercantile guild. The war between the Lion and the Kraken will cripple both houses either way, and if Kevan Lannister dies in the battle, all the better."

"The Ironborn is still a credible threat," added Aegon. "Once their usefulness has expired, I will exterminate their House using the dragons."

"And what of House Baratheon?" Oberyn asked of his liege lords.

"It is because of the Stag that my House has lost the Iron Throne, aside from the Lion. The Wolf did what any one of us would have done," replied the Targaryen prince. "And I admit that Grandfather Aerys brought most of the blame down on us for murdering Rickard Stark and his son. But there is no excuse for House Baratheon. The Usurper killed my father. But I was robbed of avenging my father's death. Despite Joffrey's attempts to exterminate the Usurper's bastards, some of them are still alive. I will have Stannis Baratheon executed, and will strip all honors from their house."

"If you're going after the Lannisters, then I have one request," Oberyn said. "I want to take the Mountain's head for what he had done to my sister."

"Done," Lucian agreed. He turned to Aegon. "Aegon. Rhaenys. Dany. The both of you will go to Riverrun once we deal with the Freys. Lift the siege, rescue Brynden Tully and take Jamie Lannister's head. I think he will be most grateful for the rescue."

Aegon nodded. "Will do, Lord Maegyr."

"What about Harrenhal?" asked Rhaenys?"

It was Dany who came with the solution. "We have the dragons. Leave them to me."

Lucian than turned to his sons. "Tarik. Alrik. Once the Freys are dealt with, you both will march North and deal with Roose Bolton and his son. As the Northern houses are up in arms, we can use that to our advantage. Once Roose Bolton and his son are dealt with, return to Riverrun."

"Yes, Father," Alrik nodded.

"What about the Tyrells?" asked Oberyn. "According to Varys, Margaery Tyrell is betrothed to that inbred bastard. Aside from Margaery being engaged to Joffrey, her brother is also a member of the Kingsguard," concluded Oberyn. "We make a move against the Tyrells, then they will attack."

"Mace Tyrell will not be a problem," Lucian replied. "The true power behind the Tyrells lies with Olenna Redwyne. Once it becomes clear that the Lannisters are finished, she will have Mace back both myself and the Targaryens, not only because they were staunch supporters of the Dragon during the Usurper's Rebellion, but also in an act of self-preservation."

A knock on the door, and Lucian ordered whoever it was to enter. Ellaria entered. "Lord-General. Jon Stark, Sansa Stark and Arya Stark."

Lucian nodded and seconds later, Jon – still recovering from his injuries – and his cousins entered the solar, accompanied by Ghost. The door closed behind them. Oberyn frowned slightly, as did Rhaenys. Standing in the room was the reminder of what Rhaenys and her uncle had lost. Despite the fact that Elia was dead, her children were still alive.

But even Oberyn had to admit that trying to kill off Rhaegar and Lyanna's son was going too far, even for Roose Bolton, even if he was backed by Tywin and Cersei Lannister. As Jon was the legitimate son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, he had a claim to the Iron Throne, and therefore was a threat.

Arya had dealings with Tywin Lannister in the past back in Harrenhal. But this guy was the diametric opposite of the Lion of Casterly Rock. To Arya, Lucian had that natural charisma about him, in contrast to the forceful personality of Tywin Lannister. Lucian had the gentleness which reminded them of Ned Stark, but underlying that was the ruthlessness of a seasoned warlord. The Stark children also noticed the family greatsword, Ice, resting nearby, the Black Tigers having pilfered it when they rescued Sansa from King's Landing.

"I wish we could have met under more pleasant circumstances," the old man said. "You are among friends. More than friends, actually. In a way, I am family, as Robb Stark married my daughter. I am Lucian Maegyr, Patriarch of House Maegyr of Volantis, and Lord-General of the sellsword organization, the Black Tigers." He then introduced his sons. "My eldest son Tarik..."

Tarik nodded in greeting.

"...and my youngest son, Alrik."

Alrik followed suit.

"And our hosts," concluded Lucian. "Prince Oberyn Martell, the Red Viper of Dorne and former Captain of the Black Tigers..."

Oberyn gave the three Stark children a lazy wave.

"You already know his sister-in-law, Lady Daenerys Targaryen..."

Dany nodded in greeting.

"...his nephew, Ser Aegon Targaryen..."

Aegon smiled.

"...and his niece, Lady Rhaenys Martell Targaryen."

Rhaenys smiled as well.

"Wait..." interjected Arya. "I thought that the royal family was killed when King's Landing fell."

"Hardly," replied Rhaenys, looking at her cousin. "We were smuggled out of King's Landing before it fell. Aegon was fostered in Volantis under Lord Maegyr, while I remained here in Dorne. As you can see, House Martell is not the only one with secrets."

"So you know...?" Jon began.

"...that you're our half-brother?" finished Aegon. "That we share the same father in Rhaegar Targaryen and that your mother was Lyanna Stark? Of course. Ned Stark knew, as well."

"I know. Maester Aemon told me," confessed Jon. "He knew that Robert would do any and everything to wipe out the Targaryen line, and Ned decided to raise me as his own son. I'm still trying to accept this."

"An honorable man, was Lord Stark," Oberyn said. "Sad to say that it did him no good when Robert asked him to be his Hand."

"First off, I wish to extend my sympathies in regards to your parents and your brother...I mean, cousin," the Tiger of Volantis said. "From what I was told of them, they were good and honorable people. A rarity in this day and age. I wish I could have met them personally."

"Thank you," replied Sansa. "It was you, wasn't it? You got me out of that hellhole."

Lucian nodded. "Not to mention that I've retrieved little Arya just as she was going to head east. As to the reason why I'm here...I know of the Red Wedding, as I had my daughter shadowed for her safety. Tywin Lannister could not defeat your brother in the field of battle, so he had not only him butchered along with your mother, but also my daughter...and unborn grandchild. My intentions are simple. By the time I am finished, the House of Lannister will be nothing more than a memory. It will have never existed. This is not a war, but an extermination. The same goes for House Frey and House Bolton."

"We all know that Tywin Lannister is a man not to be underestimated," Aegon continued. "Like Lord Maegyr, Rhaenys, the Martells and myself all have issues with Tywin Lannister. Reasons that you know very well. Our father was not perfect, that we can admit. Contrary to popular belief, Lyanna Stark was not kidnapped by our father. She came willingly. Most of the blame falls upon our grandfather, for what he had done to your grandfather and uncle."

"You hope that by retaking the Iron Throne that you can redeem the Dragon," Jon guessed.

Aegon nodded. "That is the second reason as to why I have returned. Rhaenys, Aunt Dany and myself had originally planned to return on the 300th anniversary of my namesake's landing on Westeros, but that changed with Talisa's death. Lord Varys has been keeping Rhaenys and myself informed of events in King's Landing. He has sent word in regards to Uncle Ned's downfall and murder at the hands of Cersei and the false king. Cersei had him dishonored all because he stumbled upon a secret in regards to her children."

"Turns out that Cersei and Jamie are a lot like the Targaryens when it comes to dynastic incest," concluded Oberyn.

"Seven Hells," Arya muttered. "Robert was not the father of Cersei's children. Jamie Lannister is the father."

Lucian nodded. "Smart girl. You are correct. Your father discovered the truth, but Cersei had him silenced and the bastard king had him murdered. Not executed. Murdered. You three have your own roles to play. While we deal with the Lion and his whores, you three will remain here in Dorne as guests of House Martell."

A side glance to Alrik and his youngest son produced a sheet of paper. Lucian took it and handed it to Jon, who began to look it over with Sansa and Arya. "I've had this worked on on the trip here across the sea," explained the Tiger of Volantis. "A Declaration, denouncing Cersei Lannister, and her bastard son, and the circumstances surrounding the death of your father. It also details the events of the Red Wedding, of that Tywin Lannister is the mastermind, and calls on the Northern bannermen to rise up against the pretender Warden of the North, and to kill any Frey they come across. All it needs is your signatures. Once I deal with Walder Frey and his brood, I will have it sent to the other houses."

Without looking up, Jon said, "You plan on undermining the Lannister's support before taking them down once and for all."

"Words work just as well as gold, silver and swords," Aegon replied. "Not only am I helping Lucian, my help does come with a price. As House Stark is the true leaders of the North, I ask but one of two things: the North's allegiance once Roose Bolton and his House is destroyed..." Ht then turned to Sansa. "...and your hand in marriage. There is plenty of bad blood between the Wolf and the Dragon. This is the best step in trying to heal those wounds."

Sansa took a moment to consider the offer. Marriage to Aegon Targaryen?

Aegon then sealed the deal. "As a wedding gift, I will bring to you the heads of the Bastard King and his mother."

Sansa nodded. "I accept your terms...under one condition."

"Name it."

"Tyrion Lannister is to be spared. Aside from his father, he has shown me kindness."

Aegon nodded. "You have my word. The Imp will be spared. But he will not return to the Rock."

Before Sansa could offer her thanks, a commotion was heard from outside. Second later, the door to the solar was opened and in stepped Beric Dondariron and Thoros of Myr. Both men were hauling a bound man, face concealed by a burlap sack.

"Our apologies for disturbing you, Lord-General," Beric began, "but we found this little bastard in the Crownlands."

Thoros then yanked the sack off the man's head, revealing himself to be a disheveled and bloodied Petyr Baelish.

"We know that you have a standing order for Littlefinger here to be executed," Thoros continued, "but Beric and I both thought that it would be better to bring him to Dorne for justice."

Before Lucian could reply, Jon was upon him. Ignoring the pain in his body, Jon slugged Petyr in the face. Hard. Littlefinger keeled over in pain. But Jon wasn't finished. He began to kick Littlefinger in the torso. Once. Twice. Three times, each time, causing Littlefinger to double over in pain.

"You betrayed a man whom I called father," grounded out Jon. "All of what has happened to my family...is your fault!" he snarled as he landed another kick in Littlefinger's ribs. "Why?! Lord Stark trusted you!"

"I did it all for Cat," groaned Littlefinger.

"Cat? Our mother?" Sansa asked, her own anger rising.

"I loved her," wheezed out Littlefinger. "Not even her sister could match her. But she loved your father more. I did it all for her. But Walder Frey took her from me."

"What?" both Jon and Sansa said in unison.

"She was not supposed to die at the Twins. Walder Frey and I made an agreement. Her life would be spared, but Robb was expendable. But he did not honor his end of the bargain. First Brandon Stark, then Ned Stark, and now Walder Frey has robbed me of the woman I ever loved."

Jon, in the meantime, has heard enough. Within moments, Ice was in his hands, unsheathed. "Take him outside," he ordered. As Beric and Thoros hauled him away, Jon turned to Lucian and the others. "You are going to get a lesson in how the North deals with traitors. He who passes the sentence also wields the sword."

Jon stormed out of the room, Sansa and Arya following him.

"The boy's got spirit," admitted Lucian.

"That he does," added Oberyn as he and the others exited the solar to watch the execution. "He's definitely a Targaryen."

* * *

Littlefinger was dragged outside of the Gardens, where several other members of the Black Tigers and Brotherhood Without Banners were watching as Beric and Thoros dragged a whimpering Littlefinger to the center of the courtyard, where they forced him to kneel and bent his head forward.

It was as if Sansa watched her father die once again on the steps of the Great Sept. Only this time, Jon was Ilyn Payne and Littlefinger had taken her father's place.

Jon stood before the whimpering Littlefinger, his grip on Ice tightening. "For the crimes of betraying House Stark, I, Jon, of House Stark, sentence you, Petry Baelish, to death."

Littlefinger's screams were cut off as Jon raised Ice over his head and brought it down, decapitating the backstabbing Master of Coin.

Lucian was standing behind Sansa and Arya, watching the impromptu execution. "Object lesson. It doesn't matter who you are or what your standing is in this life. All are the same in the eyes of the Stranger. He is the Great Equalizer. It doesn't matter if you are a king or a baker. In the end, everyone dances with the Stranger. Joffrey thinks that he is protected because of his mother and grandfather, because he is King. Strip him of his power and prestige, and in the face of death, he will cower, he will beg. Despite being King of Westeros, Joffrey Baratheon is above all else, a coward. And when his time comes for him to answer for his crimes, he will ask for mercy when he himself has granted none to those he tormented."

Jon, in the meantime, had cleaned the blood off of Ice. Holding the sword in his hands, he walked over to Tarik. "Take this with you."

Tarik accepted the blade. His immense strength allowed him to hold it one-handed, like Gregor Cleagne. "Valyrian Steel. A fine weapon indeed."

"That sword has been in our family for many generations. The blade is called Ice. It was a gift to the last King of the North when he bent the knee to Aegon the Conqueror nearly three hundred years ago," explained Jon. Even now, he saw himself as Ned Stark's son, rather than Rhaegar Targaryen's blood. "My father used this very blade in Robert's Rebellion and it served him well."

"Joffrey had my father murdered with that very sword," continued Sansa. "I want you to stain its blade with the blood of those who tried to destroy our family. Give them our regards when you do."

"Milady," Tarik replied, "it will be my pleasure."


	2. Part Two

**Part Two**

Snafu's Notes: I already had the first two chapters written, and currently working on the third, which is very long. May end up making this into a five-part fanfic.

_"The path of the righteous man is beset on all side by the inequities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he, who in the name of charity and goodwill, shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness, for he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children. And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who would attempt to poison and destroy my brothers. And you will know my name is the Lord when I lay my vengeance upon thee."_

- Ezekiel 25:17

The Twins, one week later.

Lucian Maegyr calmly sat at his table, sipping at his cup of water, as the nameday of Lord Walder Frey was in full swing. The decrepit old Lord of the Crossing - now the Lord of Riverrun - sat at his place at the table, lord of all he surveyed, watching his bannermen eat and drink, celebrating his success.

It was easy to gain access to The Twins. Lucian's Black Tigers had ambushed a Lannister garrison who was on their way to The Twins, slaughtered its men, disposed of the bodies, and donned their crimson uniforms. Both Tarik and Alrik were dressed as Lannister men. Lucian himself was disguised as a Westerlands merchant traveling with the false garrison, having decided to stop over at the Twins to help celebrate Walder's nameday. The hired musicians were members of the Brotherhood Without Banners, Tom Sevenstrings among them, entertaining the patrons.

It was as if the Stranger had Lucian in his favor, as all of House Frey were gathered in the eastern tower, while the bannermen made camp. And there were about 5,000 Black Tigers waiting in the shadows surrounding the Twins, waiting for the battle to begin.

Seated at Lord Walder's table were the Spicers, Lord Rolph of Castamere and his wife, Sybell, seated on Walder's left. On his right, sat a very unhappy Edmure Tully, having been brought out of the dungeons to 'celebrate' Walder's nameday, not to mention his ascension as Lord of Riverrun. Jon Umber was still locked away in the dungeons, still a dangerous man following the Red Wedding.

Lucian knew that the Lannister garrison sent to The Twins would be sent to retrieve their most valuable hostage to be taken to Riverrun in an attempt to force his great-uncle into surrendering the Tully stronghold. This he knew as he found their orders from Tywin himself. Once the Riverlands were brought back under control, Edmure would be taken to Casterly Rock to live out the rest of his days as a hostage under the Lannisters.

Outside in the area surrounding The Twins, the Black Tigers - disguised as Lannister soldiers - feasted with the Frey bannermen. Among them were Rhaenys Targaryen – disguised as a serving girl – Aegon Targaryen – also in disguise – and Oberyn Martell. The dragons were still in Dorne, along with Daenerys, with Aegon telling her to come to the Twins at dawn with the dragons.

Walder took a pull of the wine as he continued to chat with Rolph Spicer. still unaware of that his House would soon face extinction in a matter of minutes. "'The Late Walder Frey,'" the Frey patriarch said. "That's what old Hoster Tully called me. All because I didn't get my men to the Trident in time for the battle during the Usurper's Rebellion. He thought it was witty."

'Just you wait,' Lucian thought darkly. 'That title will have a very different meaning.'

"Look at us now, Tully!" Walder gloated. "You're dead! Your daughter and grandson are both dead! Your son spent his wedding night in the dungeon...and I am now lord of Riverrun." He chuckled darkly as his men cheered. Rolph and Sybell both had smug grins of satisfaction, relishing in the fact that they helped orchestrate the North's downfall.

Lucian kept his cool despite wanting to stab the old patriarch to death with his dagger. He drank down his cup of water and cleared his throat. "If it pleases you, Lord Walder, I would like to tell you a story about my daughter."

Walder waved him off. "Yes, yes. Go ahead."

Lucian rose from his place at the table and stood before the old man, stood before the gathered men inside the dining hall. "The gods have blessed me with a long life. They saw to it to bless me with three children of my own: two sons, and a daughter."

He smiled fondly at the memory of Talisa. "I love my children equally, and I am proud of their accomplishments, but I never had a daughter. She was the light of my life, my crown jewel...my little princess. Had a bit of a rebellions streak, she did, but I could never stay angry at her for long. No father could when it comes to their daughter."

Tarik, in the meantime, looked up at the booth where the false musicians were seated, and looked at Tom. A nod of the head, and after a moment with the minstrels, began to play a new song. One which the Freys recognized all too well.

Once again, 'The Rains of Castamere' drifted throughout the dining hall, and outside of The Twins. The last time it did, it preceded the Red Wedding. Now, it was being played again, only this time, it was the designated signal for the assault to begin. Unlike the last time it played, the Frey musicians could not play the song worth a damn. Several members of the Brotherhood were skilled musicians, and played the song as if it were a dirge.

A funeral dirge.

It was Aegon who had suggested the song. As it had played during the Red Wedding when his aunt and cousin were butchered, so it would play once again, only this time, the Freys themselves would fall to the sword. A Black Tiger walked behind one of the Freys and silently garroted him, dragging his body out of sight. A Faceless Man on the Black Tiger's payroll served wine mixed with Strangler and Manticore poison inside one of the feasting tents housing the Frey bannermen. Those who did not die from the poison were stabbed to death.

Armed with daggers, swords, and crossbows, the Black Tigers began to move throughout the Twins like a plague, killing the Freys. A third was impaled on Oberyn's spear, while another had his voicebox ran through by Aegon's sword. Jorah Mormont gutted a Frey while he was drinking some wine. Barristan Selmy calmly hacked through several more. Rhaenys Targaryen stabbed one in the throat when it was discovered that she was wearing chainmail underneath her skirts, and another in the heart. The Black Tigers were assisted by the Brotherhood Without Banners. Led by Beric Dondarrion and Thoros, they methodically weaved a path of destruction throughout the camp.

The Red Nameday had begun.

Back inside the dining hall, Lucian continued to tell his story.

"My daughter was a healer," continued Lucian. "I taught her that the highest honor was service towards others. It was a rule she lived by. It was during the War of the Five Kings, did she meet the man she would marry. She had met him on the field of battle, tending friend and foe alike. They fell in love, and married when it was discovered that she was pregnant with his child."

From his place at the table, Edmure frowned. From the way that Lucian was speaking, he was describing his deceased nephew and niece-in-law. Walder, the Spicers, and the gathered Freys did not seem to notice.

"But alas, he was promised to marry another," the Tiger of Volantis said, continuing to weave his tale. "For honor's sake, did he break that vow. It was his honor, which had cost him his life, betrayed by those he once called allies. All for the pursuit of power."

Lucian paused for a moment. "She was...stabbed to death, destroying not only her life, but the life inside her womb. Her body was desecrated, the head chopped off, the body thrown into the river. Her husband and mother were both murdered by the people once called their allies."

Now, Walder shifted uncomfortably in his chair, while Lothar and Black Walder frowned. It was as if Lucian was subtly describing the Red Wedding, of which both men had taken part of. But the other Freys present did not seem to notice, as they were mesmerized by the tragedy of which Lucian was telling – the tragedy that they themselves took part in – unaware that he was leading them to their doom.

A feeling of dread began to seep into Walder. He had seen the same sense of dread in Catelyn Stark when 'The Rains of Castamere' began to play during the Red Wedding. He had seen it when she discovered Roose Bolton wearing chainmail underneath his clothes. Now, it was crawling up his spine as Lucian continued to tell his story.

"My daughter married for love, when her husband was promised to marry another," Lucian continued. "They both have sinned, but did their crimes merit such a betrayal? Or a death sentence? I can never hold my little girl again...never hear her laugh...or cry. I was denied even her body to bury."

Tarik's hand inched closer to the steak knife on the table, until his hand enclosed around the handle. Lothar, who sat beside him, did not notice. From his place at the table, Edmure's eyes widened in realization. He remembered Talisa mentioning to Robb and Catelyn that her father was a powerful Volantene nobleman and warlord whose wealth and power rivaled that of Tywin himself.

Lucian Maegyr was here. Which means he knew about Talisa's demise at the hands of the Freys at the behest of Tywin Lannister. The Tiger has come for vengeance.

Lucian then finished his story. His eyes settled on Walder Frey, enjoying the realization creeping across Walder's face and those of the Freys assembled. Even Rolph and Sybell Spicer had dawning looks of horror on their faces. "Do you know the name of my daughter, Lord Frey? I'm sure you do, as she was murdered in this very room. She was the Queen of the North."

The color drained from Walder's face. In his arrogance, he did not think that with the Lannisters backing him, that Talisa's family would not come seeking revenge.

He was wrong. Dead wrong.

"Her name was Talisa Maegyr," finished Lucian. "Her husband was Robb Stark."

Tarik made the first move. Lothar screamed as he felt the steak knife drive through his hand and into the table. His screams were reduced to a gurgle as Tarik stabbed Lothar repeatedly in the throat with his hidden dagger, stabbing him to the point that he was nearly decapitated.

"For my sister," Tarik snarled, Lothar's blood staining his face and armor. "Fuck you and die."

The minstrels dropped their musical instruments and retrieved instruments of a much deadlier sort. Crossbows, complete with armor-piercing bolts. The Black Tigers in the dining hall ducked, just as the Brotherhood let loose with a rain of bolts, capturing the Freys off guard. As the Northern bannermen were too drunk to put up a defense during the Red Wedding, so were the Freys, as they had been served fortified wine with their dinner, courtesy of Lucian Maegyr.

"Kill them all!" Lucian ordered. "No quarter! No mercy! Kill them all!"

Edmure ducked behind the table, avoiding the volley of crossbow bolts. As Walder had gout, all he could do was watch helplessly as his bannermen were slaughtered. Rolph Spicer managed to avoid being riddled with crossbow bolts. His wife, was not as lucky. She was dead in her chair, her body riddled by crossbow bolts, including one in her eye. Before the Lord of Castamere could escape, Edmure Tully stood in his path.

No words were exchanged as Edmure tackled Rolph to the ground, fighting for Rolph's hunting knife. The match was a brief one, as the Lord of Castamere found his knife embedded in his throat, the carotid severed.

All the while, Lucian stood in the midst of the slaughter, a man in his element. The Tiger of Volantis, the Lord of Death, was out for blood.

One of the Freys was pinned to the wall with crossbow bolts and was left to bleed out. Another was slammed onto the table, three Black Tigers impaling him with their hidden daggers. Another had his eyes gouged out, while another had his throat slashed and his tongue yanked out of the wound. One of the Freys even tried to attack Lucian himself, only to fall to the ground, having received a broken neck for the effort. A second Frey also tried his luck, only to die as well, having his nose driven into his brain.

Outside, Alrik Maegyr led the charge. Once the surprise attack succeeded in capturing the Freys off guard, he made his move, and charged into the camp surrounding the Twins. The Freys did not stand a chance as they were ruthlessly cut down as they joined the Brotherhood Without Banners in leaving a trail of carnage towards the dining hall.

Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen fought side-by-side, Rhaenys discarding her dress in favor of light armor, pants and boots. Dark Sister was in her hands, stained crimson with Frey blood. The battle fever was upon her as she slashed and hacked at any and all Frey who came at her. Aegon was incredibly lethal with Blackfyre and his own Valyrian longsword, one of several weapons he had recovered from his expedition of the Valyrian ruins. Aegon had named the second blade Whitefyre and claimed it as his own. Aegon was more composed than his sibling, but that did not make him any less deadly, as he left dead Freys in his wake.

The Black Tigers led by the youngest son of Lucian Maegyr were armed to the teeth. One Frey caught fire as he was knocked into a torch, while his comrades met their end at the hands of the Black Tigers in a gruesome manner. Another tossed oil inside a tent containing Frey mercenaries, which was followed by a lit oil lamp, setting the tent ablaze. Be it crossbow bolt, arrow or the end of a sword, the Black Tigers gave no quarter. The Black Tigers were precise and outright ruthless in their actions.

The doors were kicked open and Alrik rushed inside. "Father!" Alrik shouted, tossing Lucian his longsword.

Lucian caught it effortlessly. Sixty-three years old, and he was just as strong when he was thirty. The longsword was Valyrian Steel, a gift bestowed upon the House of Maegyr centuries earlier when they sheltered Aegon Targaryen and his sister-wives following their departure from Valyria. The sword's name was Tiger's Fang, and in the hands of Lucian Maegyr, it was a deadly weapon, as he began to hack and slash his way towards the petrified Walder Frey.

Black Walder managed to get a hold of a sword, but the wine he had drunk had made him sluggish. Easy pickings for the Tiger of Volantis. Walder watched as his son's head was liberated from his body. Stevron Frey's own head followed suit as Lucian hacked and slashed his way towards the petrified patriarch.

The bolts exhausted, Tom and the other Brotherhood members joined in the battle. As for the Black Tigers, daggers and knives were in their hands, and they joined in the slaughter in earnest.

Blood flowed throughout the Twins. The Stranger had a free hand that night.

Those Freys who were still sober armed themselves and attacked Lucian Maegyr. As Walder watched from his place at the table, Lucian carved a path of destruction through his remaining men, joined later by Edmure Tully, having picked up a discarded sword and fighting alongside the Tiger of Volantis.

The assault inside the dining hall lasted for only ten minutes, and the only Frey left alive inside the dining hall was Walder himself. Outside, the battle raged as the Black Tigers and the Brotherhood put the bannermen of House Frey to the sword.

As the Black Tigers dragged the squire away, two more Black Tigers guarded Walder Frey to make sure he did not try to escape. Lucian turned to Edmure. "Word of advice: never fight with a low guard. Other than that, you fight well."

Edmure nodded. "You're Talisa's father, are you not?" he asked.

"I am. Lucian Maegyr, patriarch of the House of Maegyr, Lord-General of the Black Tigers. And you must be Edmure Tully."

"That I am. Talisa spoke highly of you. I'm...sorry about what has happened to her."

"The same goes for your sister and nephew. We can mourn later." Lucian turned to Walder. "Right now, we both have unfinished business with this cretin."

Edmure's eyes hardened as he glared at the man who nearly destroyed his family. "I agree," he said, remembering as how Walder had came to his cell and gloated about how Robb and Cat were killed. Walder even went as far as to show Edmure the mutilated body of Robb, with Grey Wind's head sewn onto the stump. But the final indignity was the fact that Roslin knew, but decided to go along with the scheme in order to throw the North off. She never did loved him. Walder had her promised to Jamie Lannister once the war was finished.

As the Tiger of Volantis and the brother of Catelyn Tully approached his table, Walder knew that he was finished. "No...no!" he shouted, struggling to try and get out of his seat, but failing to do so. "I did not know that Talisa was your daughter!"

"Now you do," replied Lucian. He then noticed something on Walder's finger. Walder cried out as one of the Black Tigers grabbed his wrist and slammed it palm down onto the table, allowing Lucian to get a better look at the item in question.

Lucian's blood was boiling as he recognized Talisa's ring. The ring was made out of silver, and had the sigil of House Maegyr engraved on it, the two tigers encircling one another. A trophy, Walder had taken, as a reminder of what he and his house had done to their liege lord and his wife - his daughter. Without another word, he brought the dagger to bear and in a single stroke, severed Walder's ring finger from the rest of his hand.

Lucian ignored the screams from the doomed patriarch as he picked up the severed finger and removed the ring. "This ring belonged to my daughter. You dare desecrate her body in such a way...? And the stories I've heard about what you have done to her husband and his pet direwolf..."

"Please..." pleaded Walder. "Spare my family..." He was now sobbing. "Please...I'm sorry...about your daughter..."

"Of course. I know you're sorry," Lucian replied in a soothing tone, before his voice went cold. "But...I don't believe you." He held up Talisa's ring. "The proof is in my hand. The extinction of House Frey will serve as a message to both Roose Bolton and Tywin Lannister. Offend the House of Maegyr, you court death." He turned to his sons. "Tarik! Alrik!"

The two sons were at his side. "Father?" the elder asked.

"Take this bastard outside and make him watch as his House is put to the sword. Spare no one. Show no mercy." He turned to Edmure. "I'll allow you the honor of taking this bastard's life yourself. Make sure you kill him last. I want him to see his entire line exterminated, from the youngest child to his eldest son, even the bastards he breeds. I don't want him to miss a thing."

* * *

Lucian Maegyr's orders were carried out to the letter. With The Twins under his control, Walder Frey was forced to watch as his entire family – sons, daughters, every one – were executed one-by-one. There was no choice in how they died. Some died with their throats slit. Others died in great pain, having been stabbed or shot with crossbow bolts and left to bleed out. But the end result was the same: their heads were decapitated and placed on makeshift pikes.

The Greatjon Umber was released from his cell and took part in the mass execution of House Frey. He wanted payback for the Freys killing his son and his liege lord, and Lucian was going to give it to him.

Lucian had all the Freys killed in reverse: from the grandchildren and great-grandchildren of the Lord of the Crossing to his trueborn children. Not even Perwyn Frey, Olyvar Frey and Alesander Frey were exempt from the mass execution of the Freys, despite being sympathetic to Robb Stark.

'They could have warned Robb or his mother of their impending treachery,' Lucian had said. 'But they didn't. Their silence makes them just as guilty.'

Walder Frey was on his knees, sobbing as he had watches his entire line being wiped out. With the exception of Walder Rivers who was at Harrenhal, Roslin was the last of his seed still alive.

* * *

Like her father, Roslin Frey was forced to watch as her family was put to the sword. She had left the nameday celebration shortly before Lucian's arrival, as she was feeling unwell. As 'The Rains of Castamere' began to drift throughout the Twins, she was the first to see the slaughter taking place from outside her chamber window.

She was captured alongside her kin minutes later while trying to attempt to escape in her nightclothes, now stained with the blood of her slaughtered kin, mixed with the dirt from the ground. She was, however, able to send a raven to Harrenhal before she was captured.

As Alesander Frey's head was placed on a pike, Roslin was roughly grabbed by two of the Black Tigers and forcibly hauled before Lucian Maegyr, who was seated in a chair. Standing behind and to the side of him were his sons, Edmure Tully and the Greatjon Umber. Walder Frey was on his knees, and has been for the past several hours, watching as Lucian Maegyr put his entire House to the sword. Now, as his last living trueborn daughter was brought before the Tiger of Volantis, Walder was already beside himself with grief.

As Roslin herself was a willing participant in the Red Wedding, she too would face judgement from the Stranger's Harbinger.

The Black Tigers shoved her to the ground, causing her to cry out as she landed on her knees. Walder tried to defend her, but a blow from Alrik silenced him.

If Roslin wasn't scared before, she was petrified.

"Do you know who I am?" Lucian asked.

Roslin nodded, petrified.

"Who am I?" demanded Lucian.

"You're...you're Talisa's father, Lord-General Maegyr," Roslin replied slowly.

"And you know why I am here, do you not?"

"The Red Wedding. Your daughter..."

Lucian nodded. "Correct. So you should know that not only your father, but your House has not only betrayed their liege lord in the form of the King of the North, but also made an enemy out of my House, correct?"

Roslin nodded frantically.

"I have only...one question. Why? And please, do not be intimidated by the heads of your kinsman on pikes."

"Robb Stark was to marry me," Roslin managed to get out. "But...when he married your daughter, it was a slight that not even Father could not let pass."

"And you supported him in this endeavor. You did your part by deceiving Edmure Tully."

"I did. Milord...please...spare me!" pleaded Roslin.

Lucian looked down at Roslin. "How old are you?"

Roslin swallowed audibly. "Nine-nineteen, milord."

"Nineteen..." Lucian repeated. "My daughter was about your age. You have not yet begun to live, child."

"Please, Lord Maegyr! I beg of you! Not Roslin!" Walder pleaded. "She is all that I have left! My daughter is innocent!"

Lucian spun on Walder. "Talisa was innocent!" he roared. "Did Catelyn Stark plead for her life? The life of her son, which you had taken?!" He turned around and looked at Roslin, before glancing at a nearby Black Tiger. "Serjeant, show Roslin Frey the same courtesy she deserves! The same courtesy in which her father had shown to my daughter!"

"NO!" Walder screamed, just as Roslin's own scream mixed with his own as the Black Tiger produced a dagger and stabbed Roslin. Once, twice, three times, stopping only after nine stabs to the torso.

Roslin held her stomach in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding, but to no avail. She staggered forward several steps before falling over. Ignoring the pain from his gout, Walder scrambled to his dying daughter, cradling her dying form in his arms.

"Roslin, no..." Walder sobbed.

"F...Father..." was all that Roslin said before breathing her last.

Walder then let out a wail. Had anyone from his family was still alive, they would have noticed that it sounded similar as to how Catelyn Stark had sounded when her son was murdered.

"The Stranger comes for us all, Walder Frey," Lucian said as Edmure approached from behind, Rolph Spicer's dagger still in his hand, stained with Frey blood. Walder did not notice, as he was still sobbing over Roslin's body. "But something far worse awaits both you and your clan."

Edmure wasted no time. He yanked Walder's head back and brought the dagger to bear. Walder Frey's neck was opened from ear to ear, spilling crimson. The life draining from his body, the old man keeled over.

As Walder Frey lay dying, he heard Lucian's final words to him. "Your fate is that you and your house die with no honor." To the Black Tiger who had slain Roslin, he ordered, "Cut off her head and place it on a pike with the rest of her brood." He looked down at Walder's body. "Cut of his head and bring it to me."

* * *

Two days had passed since the Red Nameday.

As the Twins sat near the Trident, Lucian Maegyr used it as a major staging point for his Black Tigers. It had taken two days, but the remaining members of the Black Tigers had arrived. The Black Tigers were the most respected and feared sellsword organization in Essos for a reason. It was a well-oiled fighting machine, loyal to the Tiger of Volantis, and their battle prowess rivaled that of the Golden Company and of the Unsullied.

For two days, Lucian has planned his next move. He was no fool. He knew that with his presence in Westeros, the game of thrones would be turned on its head. And Westeros was a pretty big continent. Not as big as Essos, but pretty damn big. For this operation, speed would be the key.

Which is a good thing that Westeros had plenty of rivers. And he had plenty of longships.

Out of the 75,000 members of the Black Tigers, 5,000 of them were seasoned sailors. And House Maegyr had invested in its maritime activities, being that it did ran the largest mercantile guild.

Following the Red Nameday, Lucian had been moving in supplies and the rest of his forces into the area surrounding the Twins. Once everything was in place, Lucian decided that it was time to put his next phase of the plan into action.

* * *

The Twins looked like a warzone. In the brutal sneak attack orchestrated by Lucian Maegyr, he did not lose any of his men. With the exception of the Freys supporting Jamie Lannister in Riverrun and Roose Bolton in the North, House Frey was extinct.

Inside the Dining Hall, Lucian Maegyr was planning his next move. Edmure Tully was present, as well as Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen, the Maegyr siblings, Oberyn Martell, and the Greatjon Umber. Daenerys Targaryen was also present, as she had arrived early in the morning with the dragons. As the Black Tigers had already seen the dragons, it was nothing unusual for them. As for Edmure Tully and the Greatjon, they were in awe of the massive beasts.

The three dragons began to consume the bodies of the dead Frey soldiers. Once they had eaten their fill, the Black Dread reborn, Viserion and Rhaegal incinerated what remained in dragonfire.

Lucian was now dressed in his battle armor. To anyone who had seen Tywin Lannister in battle armor, it looked similar to what Lucian had on, save that the armor was black, the shoulders containing a tiger motif on the shoulder plates. Lucian wore no helmet, as he thought it to be unnecessary. Alrik and Tarik were both dressed in the same type of armor. Aegon was clad in armor modeled after what his late father once wore, as was Daenerys. The only ones not wearing armor – as it had been destroyed by the Freys – were Edmure Tully and the Greatjon.

Edmure and the Umbers were relieved to hear that Arya, Sansa and Jon were safe in Sunspear, under the protection of the Martells.

At the moment, Lucian and the others were currently looking over a map of Westeros. He had already sent off two of the Brotherhood up to Winterfell with the heads of Black Walder and Lothar Frey and a personal message for Roose Bolton himself. Two members of the Black Tigers – of which who were from Westeros – were sent to King's Landing with a chest containing the heads of the Spicers and Walder Frey, along with the Declaraction of the North and a personalized message for Tywin himself.

"There has been several new developments in the past couple of days," Lucian said, tapping one finger on Casterly Rock. "The Ironborn have taken Lannisport and are currently laying siege to Casterly Rock, effectively keeping Kevan Lannister from reinforcing the siege in Riverrun. Both Eamon Frey and Genna Lannister were killed during the siege of Lannisport as they attempted to escae. Kevan Lannister is holed up inside the Rock. It's only a matter of time before the Ironborn will breach the final defenses. My scouts say that the Lannisters are defending the Rock, but are suffering heavy casualties during each sortie." He then moved his finger from Casterly Rock to Storm's End. "The Tyrells will not be a problem, as they are still fighting Baratheon loyalists in Storm's End. The Tyrells cannot aid Kevan Lannister, as that would mean that the Baratheon loyalists will be able to march onto King's Landing."

"What about that traitor Bolton?" asked the Greatjon.

"He has taken residence in Winterfell, while his son is at the Dreadfort," explained Aegon. "Aside from his own bannermen, the Boltons have two thousand Freys supporting his rule, all of which are holed up in Winterfell. The Dreadfort is lightly guarded, but I am not taking any chances. It may be lightly manned, but the Dreadfort is a fortress."

"So the Dreadfort is our next target," the Greatjon said.

"In a way, yes," Lucian replied. He tapped at Riverrun. "Jamie Lannister and Gregor Cleagne are our next targets, as is Roose Bolton and his bastard son. I'm going to take out two major threats at once. At the moment, the Kingslayer is laying siege to Riverrun backed by one thousand Frey bannermen and three thousand Lannister soldiers. I also received word from the Faceless Men assigned to deal with the Lannister reserves at Harrenhal. Looks like Jamie had summoned them to Riverrun a day earlier than expected."

"Which means we'll have a fight on our hands," Edmure said.

"Not exactly," replied Dany. "If you remember, Aegon the Conqueror and his sister-wives unleashed their dragons upon the Lannisters during the War of Conquest. The Field of Fire. We do the same to Jamie and his forces at Riverrun, as by the reports, they had not arrived just yet."

"Who is leading the reserves?" Edmure asked.

"Walder Rivers. The Late Lord Frey's remaining bastard son. He's in command of the Harrenhal forces," replied Aegon. "Looks like the Lannisters are not taking any chances in trying to quell any uprisings. Robb Stark had definitely left an impression on them."

"That he did, Your Grace," the Greatjon said.

"Please. I'm not a king. Just a humble soldier. Lord Targaryen will do," insisted Aegon.

"Not yet, anyway," Edmure said.

"True," admitted Aegon. "It's true that we have returned to take back the Iron Throne. It's true that we both spent our time in Essos learning how to fight and how to lead. Originally, Dany and I had planned to come back on the three hundredth anniversary of the Conqueror's landing and take back the Iron Throne. But certain events in which we all know of have forced our hand. As I am a member of the Black Tigers, I am honor-bound to follow Lucian until the Lannisters are dealt with."

Lucian cleared his throat. "Aegon. Edmure. Focus, please."

"Sorry," both men apologized, turning their attention back to the map.

"With the Freys out of the way, I have begun to undermine support of the Lannister's rule," the Tiger of Volantis explained. "In some cases, ink and words are just as effective as gold and steel. Once the Twins was secure, I sent out my fastest couriers with copies of a declaration signed by Sansa, Arya and Jon Stark to the other Great Houses, detailing the Lannister's involvement in the Red Wedding and the betrayal of Robb Stark at the hands of the Freys and Boltons. One such copy will be sent to King's Landing when I send the Lannisters the heads of Walder and the Spicers, along with a personal message to Tywin himself."

"Either way," Dany said, "Walder Rivers cannot join up with Jamie at Riverrun. Once the host makes camp for the night, we will strike with the Dragons. Then we will head for Riverrun."

Lucian nodded. He then turned to Oberyn. " Edmure and I will take 15,000 men and depart for Riverrun. Captain Martell, you're with me, as is both Aegon and Rhaenys."

Oberyn nodded, as did the Targaryen siblings.

"Personally, I would just invade King's Landing and kill them all," the Greatjon muttered. "Go North and kill that traitorous bastard Bolton and his son. Why do this?"

"There are many ways to kill a man, Lord Umber," replied Lucian. "Flesh can tear, and bones can break. But to break a man's spirit, to take away everything he holds dear, that is how to truly destroy him. Far too long, Tywin Lannister has held the belief that he was untouchable. True that 'The Rains of Castamere' is no myth, but to me, it's just a song. Nothing more. He sits in the safety of the Red Keep, thinking that he has this war won. But he has not dealt with the likes of me. In his arrogance, Tywin has failed to learn the family history of the Maegyr. 'A Lannister always pays their debts,' but the House of Maegyr invented vendetta. Had his words not led to the death of my daughter, I would have remained in Volantis. But now, I will show the Lion why one should not fuck with the Tiger. Put a lion and a tiger in a battle to the death, the tiger always wins. As he sits inside the Red Keep with his daughter and grandchildren, I will take away everything he holds dear. And all he can do is watch. Just as what his family had done to Sansa Stark, the Red Keep will be their prison. And when the time comes, when their souls are sent screaming into the Seven Hells, the debt shall be paid."

'Wow. Scary,' was all that Oberyn thought. Edmure silently thanked the gods that Lucian Maegyr was on their side.

Lucian turned to the others. "Tarik. Alrik, the both of you will head North. Tarik, you will take the Greatjon, and 30,000 men with you to reinforce the siege on Winterfell. Alrik, you are to take 30,000 men and head for the Dreadfort." He pointed to the map. "The both of you will head upriver until you reach Greywater Watch, which is where the river ends. Several longships will be waiting for you off the coast. Tarik, you will sail up White Harbor and reach Castle Cerwyn. I think the Lady Jonella will be happy to see you, Greatjon, while you, Alrik will make your way around The Bite and sail up the river where the Dreadfort is located."

The sons of the Tiger of Volantis nodded then moved out. Lucian then gave his final orders. "Burn this cursed place down."

* * *

By the time the Black Tigers and their gruesome cargo had reached the Stormlands, word had spread throughout the Seven Kingdoms of the Red Nameday, of the annihilation of House Frey.

The more superstitious smallfolk and nobles thought that the Old Gods and the New Gods had taken their revenge of Walder and his House for their violation of the guest right. Others thought that Catelyn Stark and her son had cursed House Frey in their final moments and that they had taken their vengeance. The King Who Had Lost The North had the last laugh.

The Red Keep would find out about the Red Nameday when the two men arrived in King's Landing.

The Red Keep was already on edge. Petyr Baelish's head had been delivered to the Red Keep earlier in the week, which meant that Riverrun was without a liege lord. Tywin knew he could not use Walder Frey, as public opinion of the Freys had sunk even deeper following the Red Wedding.

The Small Council was in a meeting - Joffrey included - discussing current events in regards to the war in the North and in Riverrun when the two men entered the room with its gruesome cargo, escorted in by Loras Tyrell and Bronn.

"Word from the Twins, Lord Hand," said Loras. "I think you may want to hear this."

The two men brought the chest up onto the table and set it down in front of Tywin, who looked at the chest, then at the two men who brought it in.

"For your sake," threatened Joffrey, "Sansa Stark's head better be inside."

A glare from his grandfather willed the boy King into submission. But one could tell that Cersei herself was thinking the same thing. If Sansa's head was inside, then the threat from the North would all be obliterated.

Her hopes were dashed when her father opened the chest. Instead of the head of Sansa Stark, the heads of Rolph and Sybell Spicer and Walder Frey greeted them.

Tywin wasted no time. He looked at the two men and said one single word. "Explain."

The first Black Tiger member swallowed nervously, playing his part for all it was worth. "It's like this, Your Honor. My friend and I were on our way here to catch a ship over to Braavos when we decided to pass through The Twins. That was three days ago. It was Lord Frey's nameday and he was celebrating with the Spicers over his role as Lord of Riverrun. We showed up just as the slaughter began. Men disguised as Lannister soldiers began to slaughter the Freys just as 'The Rains of Castamere' began to play. Two of the men captured us and after seeing that we were not part of the Freys, locked us in the dungeon."

Tywin frowned. Walder Frey used 'The Rains of Castamere' for the Red Wedding. Now, it had heralded his own House's doom.

"Come the dawn, the people responsible for the attack brought us out of the dungeons," the second member continued. "We met the man himself who was responsible for the sneak attack on the Freys. We watched as Lord Walder's family was put to the sword. Roslin Frey was stabbed repeatedly in her stomach before her head was chopped off and her body was tossed into the river. Lord Walder himself was executed by Edmure Tully. He slit the old man's throat and bled him out. The smallfolk are calling the downfall of House Frey the Red Nameday."

"The Red Nameday," Tyrion mused. "Has a nice ring to it. Sounds much better than the Red Wedding."

Cersei went rigid in her seat. "Are you certain that you have seen Edmure Tully?"

"I swear by the Seven that it's true, Your Grace," the first man replied. "He was the one who took Lord Frey's life." He then reached inside the satchel and pulled out two documents. Handing them to Tywin he said, "The man responsible told us not only to personally deliver their heads to King's Landing on pain of death, but to give those to you, Your Honor. Last I heard, he was planning on burning The Twins to the ground. All to avenge his daughter's death at the hands of the Freys."

Tywin dismissed the two men and eyed the wax insignia. Two tigers encircling one another. He broke the seal and unrolled the parchment. As expected, it was addressed to him, even going as far as to mock the first lines of 'The Rains of Castamere.'

_**And who are you, the proud lord said, that I must bow so low? **_

_**A cat of a different breed, which is all you shall know. **_

_**To Lord Tywin Lannister, Cersei Lannister and Joffrey Baratheon, I give you the late Lord Walder Frey, and the Spicers. Your honeyed words led to my daughter, along with my unborn grandchild, her husband and his mother butchered under the guest right, Lord Lannister. Consider this a declaration of Vendetta against the Lion. House Frey has already paid the price. Now it will be Roose Bolton's turn, along with your son. Put your affairs and those of your House in order, and watch as your House falls. This is the Lion's Reckoning.**_

Meanwhile, Tyrion was reading the Declaration of the North. "Clever girl," he mused.

"What?" demanded Cersei.

"Sansa Stark, along with her sister and bastard cousin have denounced us," explained Tyrion as he continued to read the Declaration. "She has revealed that Father was behind the Red Wedding, as well as denounce both you and Joffrey as 'pretenders to the throne.' Last, they are calling for the North to slay any surviving Freys they find."

"Treasonous little bitch," spat Cersei. "The Starks! All of them! Robert should have never made Ned Stark his Hand!"

Tywin sighed. "Haven't we already discussed this, sister? Ned Stark was no traitor. He never was. You had him dishonored and your son had him murdered. Not executed, murdered."

"He confessed to being a traitor in front of the Great Sept..." began Joffrey.

"He confessed, nephew with a sword to his daughter's throat," interrupted Tyrion. "He confessed in order to save his daughters and himself, and what did you do? You had him killed. Murdered in front of the Sept of Baelor. Just as the Mad King murdered his father and brother, you murdered Ned Stark. You did not wield the blade, but it was by your word did Ilyn took his head. Your mother's paranoia and lust for power started this war and now we face extinction from an unknown enemy who is just as ruthless as Father, if not more so. Shadows of the Mad King." He glared at Cersei. "In your case, the smallfolk are calling you 'the Mad King with teats.'"

Cersei slowly rose to her feet. "You little worm...I should have your tongue ripped out for your insolence!"

Tyrion did not back down. His patience with his sister was wearing incredibly thin. "And yet, you can't, because what I speak is the truth."

"Enough." Tywin's voice silenced the two siblings. Cersei sent another scathing glare at Tyrion before sitting back down.

Tywin knew that Robb Stark had married a Volantene woman rather than honor the arrangement made between his mother and Walder Frey. Which led to him reaching out to Walder Frey and Roose Bolton. Which meant that her father had come to Westeros to avenge his daughter's death.

Bronn, in the meantime, was pouring himself a cup of wine, musing to himself of the irony of how House Frey had met its end. They violated the guest right and butchered Robb Stark and his mother, along with the majority of his bannermen. And now, Walder Frey and his ilk met their own demise during Walder's nameday celebration.

'The Gods above do have a sense of justice after all,' he thought as he raised the cup to his lips.

The Hand turned to Pycelle. "Grand Maester. The name of Robb Stark's wife...what was it?"

It took a moment for the grand maester to rack his brains for the answer. "It was Maegyr, Lord Hand. Talisa Maegyr."

The cup from Bronn's hand clattered to the floor, spilling Arbor red, causing Tyrion, his father, sister and nephew to turn towards the mercenary. He had started to take a drink when the old maester had uttered Talisa's name. Tyrion knew that Bronn was tough as nails, fearless as they come. But upon hearing the name of Robb Stark's wife, he looked as if he had been told that the Stranger himself was coming for his soul. But what was most surprising was that Loras Tyrell's expression matched that of the sellsword's own.

"Something you two wish to add?" Tywin asked.

"You...do you realize what you have done?" Bronn managed to get out. "Do you realize who you have killed?"

"A traitor and his bitch of a mother," Joffrey snorted.

"No, Your Grace," corrected Loras. "The woman - Robb Stark's wife."

"A nobody who made the poor choice in choosing a husband," Cersei said. "My father took advantage and swayed Walder Frey and Roose Bolton to our side."

"That woman who married Robb Stark is the daughter of Lucian Maegyr," Loras said, "the patriarch of the House of Maegyr. House Maegyr is considered to be the most powerful and wealthiest of all of the noble families in Essos. Their wealth surpasses that of House Lannister."

"Who is this man?" asked Joffrey.

"Lucian Maegyr not only is head of a bustling mercantile guild, but is also the Lord-General of the sellsword organization known as the Black Tigers," added Bronn. "The largest of the sellsword organizations in Essos."

"I thought the Golden Company was the largest in Essos," Tywin said.

Loras shook his head. "Correction, Lord Hand. They were the largest."

"And how do you know this?" asked Tywin.

"Father took Margaery, Willas and myself along with him on a three-month trip to Volantis to see if he could negotiate with Lucian Maegyr in opening up a branch of his mercantile guild in Highgarden," the Knight of Flowers explained. "Lord Maegyr hosted us inside his home during the negotiations. We met Talisa and her two elder brothers. We did not get the guild, but we did sign a treaty of friendship between our two houses." Loras shook his head. "Pity. She was such a kindred soul. And she was butchered along with her husband and mother-in-law. Lucian will not take this lying down."

"What do you know about the Maegyrs?" asked Cersei.

"Tarik Maegyr is the eldest," explained Loras. "The heir to the House of Maegyr. His brute strength is on par to that of The Mountain, as he can wield a greatsword one-handed. Alrik is the youngest, the tactician. He is skilled with the bow and the sword. Maegaery took a liking to him, as he can - and will - talk a septa out of her robes."

"And then there's the man himself," Bronn continued. "Honorable like the late Ned Stark, but just as ruthless as you, Lord Hand, if not more. I know of the man by his own reputation back when I served with the Second Sons. They call him the 'Tiger of Volantis.' Those smart enough not to cross him earns his favor. Those who dare challenge him or offend him in any way..." He gestured to the chest to make his point.

"And his forces?" asked Tywin.

"Seventy-five thousand," replied Loras. "Lord Lucian took Father, Willas and myself on a tour of the camps. The men are well-disciplined, tough as nails. Even more so than the Golden Company or the Second Sons. Some members are even second, third, even forth-generation members who serve. He has that natural charisma about him. His men would follow him into the Seven Hells, if needs be."

"Loyalty," Tyrion said. "A valuable asset in any man."

Bronn nodded. "In any case, Lucian and his forces are already here. House Frey has already felt his wrath. Now he will most likely deal with Roose Bolton before turning his attention to us."

Cersei remained smug. "No matter. My father wiped out House Tarbeck and Reyne when they rebelled against him. Robb Stark and Stannis Baratheon found out the hard way not to stand against us. We will do the same to this Lucian Maegyr should he try to attack us."

In a deadpan expression, Bronn replied, "Your father wiped out two Houses and crippled two more. His father wiped out three Dothraki hordes while Lucian himself destroyed an entire city."

Cersei's comment died on her tongue. Even Tywin looked concerned. Joffrey froze mid-step and faced the mercenary.

"That much is true, I'm afraid," confirmed Varys. "As you know, I have friends in Essos, particular in Pentos. Illyrio wrote to me about the incident. About the same time that Tarbeck and Reyne rose in rebellion, a group of sellswords from the Stormcrows raped the elder sisters of Lord Maegyr and killed them. When they found out that he was after them, they fled to Yunkai where they were placed under the protection of the Wise Masters. Lucian summoned his forces and demanded that the city turn over the men responsible for the crimes mentioned, lest he declares 'vendetta' and burns Yunkai to the ground. The Wise Masters refused, thinking that he was bluffing. Lucian laid siege to the city and after three days, broke through the city gates and put the entire city to the sword. Men, women, children, slaves. None were spared. That earned him the nicknames, 'The Stranger's Harbinger,' and 'The Lord of Death.' As his patron God is the Stranger, that is fitting."

"Vendetta?" repeated Cersei.

"High Valyrian for 'blood feud,' Your Grace," explained Varys. "The Maegyr are descended from Old Valyria, like the Targaryens. Legend has it that they settled in Volantis and even housed the Conqueror and his sister-wives before they made the trek to Westeros." He gestured to the note in Tywin's hand. "What you hold in your hand, Lord Tywin, is a declaration of vendetta against House Lannister."

"And now, his daughter is dead by your hand," Bronn said. "If he was able to put Yunkai to the sword and burn it to the ground, what do you think will happen if he decides to do what the Mad King failed to do? You have a bad habit of murdering daughters of powerful noblemen, Lord Hand. First the daughters of Tarbeck and Reyne, then Elia Martell, now Talisa Maegyr and Catelyn Stark. The other houses in Westeros are afraid of you, as 'The Rains of Castamere' is no myth. But Lucian Maegyr is an entirely different story."

"The Tiger is slow to forgive those who offend their family," continued Loras. "There is a saying about the House of Maegyr. 'To offend the House of Maegyr is to court Death.' The destruction of House Frey and of the Twins shows just how far the Tiger of Volantis will go to gain his revenge."

"'A Lannister always pays his debts.'" Bronn said, repeating the unofficial motto of House Lannister. He addressed Tywin. "But the House of Maegyr invented vendetta. Lucian Maegyr will make those words take on a new meaning. He doesn't care that your grandson is King or that Cersei is Queen Regent. You may not have wielded the sword, but you are responsible for his daughter and unborn grandchild being killed. He will make you pay in the blood of your family." He gestured to the chest with the severed heads inside. "The proof is right there. He destroyed House Frey and killed the Spicers. Not only is he going to wipe out Roose Bolton, but he will put your entire family to the sword...the Kingslayer, the Queen Regent...the boy King...everyone. He will do what Robb Stark failed to do: see whether or not you can shit gold."

Tywin glared at the sellsword. Bronn shrugged it off.

"Make no mistake, Lord Hand. This is no longer a war. This is an extermination. The only reason why no one dared to oppose you was because of what you had done to Tarbeck and Reyne. You underestimated Robb Stark and you went as far as to violate the guest right to have him killed. Lucian Maegyr will not stop until he gives your House the same courtesy you had given to Tarbeck and Reyne." Bronn turned to Tyrion. "I'll remain with you as long as I can. After that, I'm gone."

The sellsword departed from the room. Tyrion then turned to his father, who looked rather pensive. "Kevan is still at Casterly Rock, and Jamie is still at Riverrun fighting the remnants of Stark's forces," Tywin pointed out. "Kevan will crush the Blackfish once he raises a new host and makes contact with Jamie. Then we will deal with Lucian Maegyr."

"Lord Hand," Pycelle shifted in his seat. "About that...a raven came from your brother this morning. The Ironborn are invading the Westerlands. They claim that Lannister men have raided the Iron Islands, raped and killed the Kraken King's daughter and his brothers. The host which Kevan has raised is now being used to defend Casterly Rock, which is as we speak, is under siege from the Ironborn. Lannisport has already fallen and Genna Lannister and Eamon Frey had been killed."

Silence reigned in the council chamber. Cersei choked back a sob, as Genna was her favorite aunt. She never cared much for Eamon, though. But the news was troubling indeed. The Ironborn were bold to invade Winterfell, but now this...

"I'm sorry, Lord Hand," Pycelle continued, "but Ser Kevan said that he cannot send no men to support the siege of Riverrun."

"Can we send anyone to support Casterly Rock?" Cersei asked, grasping for straws. "What about Roose Bolton? Or the Tyrells?"

Again, Pycelle shook his head. "Lord Bolton had sent a raven from Winterfell. The Northern Houses are threatening to rebel against his authority, as all of them are loyal to House Stark. As a precaution, he has relocated the Freys supporting him to Winterfell."

"Once this declaration reaches the North," mused Tyrion, "Bolton will have a full-blown rebellion on his hands."

Tywin sighed. "This entire war has been nothing but folly." He glared at Cersei and Joffrey. "And the both of you are to blame."

The Queen Regent and her son flinched from the Lannister head's glare. Varys had informed Tywin of Robert's true intentions in regards to Ned Stark, that he should act as Regent until Joffrey came of age. Varys kept the part about the incest between herself and Jamie, saving that for when he can do the most damage.

That and Aegon, Rhaenys and Dany have dragons.

"Ned Stark was no traitor," continued the Hand, "but his son would have destroyed everything that I had built. With the Greatjon and Edmure Tully now free, Lord Bolton has lost his trump cards in keeping the North in line. Which means that if Lucian Maegyr manages to get the North to join forces, then we will be finished."

"Do we know where Sansa Stark is now?" Cersei demanded.

"No, Your Grace," replied Pycelle.

"More than likely, she is probably under the protection of Lucian Maegyr, which means that we can't touch her," Tywin said.

"Then send word to Doran Martell." urged Cersei. "Tell him to raise his banners and come to our aid. They would not dare refuse a direct summon from their Queen."

Tyrion snorted. "The Martells would love nothing more than to see Lucian Maegyr kill us all, sweet sister, for reasons that are more than obvious, especially the Red Viper," Tyrion said, glaring at his father. "As Bronn pointed out, Father has a nasty habit of killing off daughters of powerful lords. Now, we can add the Tullys to the list. If Jamie fails to stop Brynden Tully, then he too will be looking for vengeance on us for the murder of his niece and great-nephew."

"Then it's up to Jamie," Cersei said. "He has to not only bring down the Blackfish, but to also save us all."

Tyrion turned to his father. "Congratulations, Father. Your arrogance never cease to amaze me. Not only have you killed Robb Stark and his mother, you also murdered his wife, and now her father is out for all of our heads. If Jamie fails, then you have damned us all."

"Lucian Maegyr is unfortunately the least of our problems, Your Grace," continued Varys. "It seems that Elia Martell was a lot smarter than we originally thought. One of his members has a more personal stake in Lord Maegyr's vengeance, or rather, two. Her children, Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen."

"Impossible," Tywin rebuked. "Rhaegar's children are dead. Amory Lorch and Gregor Cleagne saw to that personally."

"Quite the contrary, Lord Hand. My little birds have confirmed that not only Aegon and his sister are alive, but also the sole surviving daughter of the Mad King himself, Daenerys Stormborn. Elia was wise enough not to trust you, Lord Hand. When word reached her of Prince Rhaegar's demise, she had her children smuggled out of King's Landing. A fallback plan, devised by herself and Doran Martell, should Rhaegar did not survive his encounter with Robert Baratheon. Lucian Maegyr orchestrated the event, alongside her brother, as the Red Viper was a former Captain with the Black Tigers. Aegon was taken to Volantis and fostered with House Maegyr. My little birds confirmed that he is back in Westeros fighting alongside Lord-General Maegyr. As for Princess Rhaenys, she has been living in Dorne under the protection of her uncles. Her specialty is both the sword and spear. Given that her uncle is Oberyn Martell, it's no surprise."

"Traitors. All of them," Joffrey sneered. "The Iron Throne is mine! The Targaryens lost their right to rule!"

"This is treason!" snarled Cersei. "I want the heads of the Martells! All of them!"

"No. Elia did what any mother would do," interjected Tyrion. "She protected her children. You would have done the same thing. So not only do we have Lucian Maegyr wanting revenge for his daughter's death, we can be certain that Aegon, Rhaenys and Daenerys have unfinished business with Father, not to mention the rest of us."

"Did Robert know of this?" Tywin asked the Spider.

"He knew of Aegon," confirmed Varys. "My little birds in Essos notified me of Aegon living in Volantis."

"And Robert did not do anything about it?" fumed the Queen Regent.

"Robert knew of House Maegyr's reputation," replied the Spider, "that it dwarfed even that of House Lannister. As long as Aegon was in Volantis, he did not send out assassins after him, lest his House wound up like House Frey. I did not know about Rhaenys nor Daenerys until recently."

"What about Daenerys?" asked Tyrion.

"Have you heard of the Order of the Dragon?" replied the Spider. When Tywin shook his head, Varys continued. "The Valyrian Order of the Dragon is an organization dedicated to preserving the culture of Old Valyria. Visenya and Rhaenys Targaryen co-founded the organization. They also worship the dragons alongside their own religions. The organization is peaceful at times, but it appeals to women who inspire to become warriors. Both Rhaenys and Daenerys are members. My little birds tell me that while Aerys' daughter seeks knowledge, Rhaenys is a trained warrior like her namesake. On top of that, she has also received instruction from Oberyn Martell in the art of combat. They say that Daenerys Stormborn is one of the most beautiful women in the world, while Rhaenys Targaryen is a mirror image of her late mother."

Cersei went cold. She then remembered the prophecy given to her by Maggy the Frog. Her children would die before her, and a much more attractive Queen shall replace her. She thought it was Sansa Stark, which is why she treated her so bad. Then came along Margaery Tyrell. But now, the daughters of both the Mad King and Elia Martell were the biggest threat.

"That's the thing about butchering innocent children," Tyrion mused. "One always escapes. In this case, we have three. Three Targaryens who would like nothing more than to obliterate our House, and a Volantene warlord wanting to put all our heads on pikes for killing his daughter." He looked at his father. "For all your cunning, you failed to take into consideration Talisa's family history. You failed to see whether or not her family would come for revenge. Once again, congratulations, Father."

Tywin sighed. The Imp was right. In his arrogance, he had forgotten one critical rule that his father, Tyros Lannister, had taught him: 'Before attacking your enemy, learn their family history.'

"If I had known that Talisa Maegyr was Robb Stark's wife...if I had known how her father would react, then I would have reconsidered having the Freys and Roose Bolton do the dirty work," Tywin said. "At least, I would have her brought here and had her sent back to Volantis before dealing with the young wolf. Is there anything we can do to stop Maegyr?"

"Nothing short of bringing his daughter back to life," Tyrion snorted. "From how Bronn and Ser Loras has described him, you could offer Lucian all the gold in Casterly Rock and he would refuse."

"I can't leave the Keep, lest he would find out and track me down," said Tywin. "I'll remain here until Jamie sends word. In the meantime, I want the guards in the Keep doubled." He turned to Tyrion. "Send a raven to your brother in Riverrun and tell him of the latest news. he must not fail in stopping the Blackfish."

Tyrion nodded and departed from the room. The council meeting continued on. Loras Tyrell also left the room, but his destination was entirely different.

* * *

Olenna Redwyne had decided to visit her granddaughter and grandson inside the Red Keep. With the death of Robb Stark and the Northern Rebellion crushed, the matriarch of the Tyrells had come to King's Landing.

Loras found his sister and grandmother inside the gardens with her ladies-in-waiting.

Olenna saw the look on her grandson's face and knew that something was wrong. "Loras? What is it?"

Loras turned to the ladies-in-waiting. "Leave us."

The girls hesitated, but a look from Margaery was all they needed. Once the girls were gone, Margaery turned to her brother. "Well? How did the meeting go?"

"We got a problem," replied the Knight of Flowers. "Lucian Maegyr is here in Westeros."

Olenna remembered the name. The Tiger of Volantis, patriarch of the House of Maegyr, owner of the most prosperous mercantile guild in Essos and Lord-General of the Black Tigers. "I don't see how that is a problem," the old woman said.

"His daughter was Robb Stark's wife," reported Loras.

Olenna's eyes went wide, while Margaery gasped, hands to her mouth. Both women had heard of the Red Wedding. Joffrey even bragged to her about it. The Queen of Thorns quickly connected the dots. "Lucian has come for revenge. Not only for his daughter, but for the Starks as well, as Talisa had married into his family. That is a problem, grandson."

"Lucian Maegyr is here, and he has brought his entire army," continued Loras. "He has already put House Frey to the sword. No survivors, unless you count those in the North with Roose Bolton and in Riverrun laying siege with Jamie Lannister."

"Good riddance to those bastards. Anything else?" asked Olenna.

"Rhaegar's children are alive and fighting with Lucian Maegyr, as is the daughter of the Mad King himself."

Olenna took a moment to digest what was being told. Lucian Maegyr was in Westeros, with the intent on destroying House Lannister. House Frey was now extinct and she can bet that House Bolton is now on Lucian's shit-list. But even more surprising was that the Targaryens were still alive, when their line was originally thought to have been wiped out, and more than likely coming after the Lannisters as well.

"Grandmama Olenna...what do we do?" asked Margaery.

"The game of thrones has changed once again," replied the old woman. "Tywin Lannister is a tough one, but from what your father has told me about Lucian Maegyr, then the Lion's days are numbered." She sighed. "I had hoped to make you a Queen to Joffrey's King. But the Dragon has returned for his throne, and the Tiger will pave the way. The Lannisters have become very unpopular as of late and now rumors are surfacing as to how Tywin had violated the guest right by having the Freys and Boltons butcher the Northern forces."

"That is no rumor," confirmed Loras. "He could not beat Robb Stark in the battlefield, so he had him murdered at his uncle's wedding."

Olenna sighed. "Once the Dragon makes his intentions clear, I will have Mace withdraw his support from the Lannisters discreetly...and pray that the Targaryens remember that we were loyal to them throughout the Rebellion." She turned to her granddaughter. "If I can't broker a marriage pact between the Targaryens, then I can broker one for the House of Maegyr, as you said yourself that you were smitten with Lucian's youngest."

Margaery smiled at the thought. She was attracted to the older man whilst visiting his family in Volantis. He was around Willas' age, but she had definitely taken a liking to the older man. Joffrey was becoming a bloodthisrty tyrant. The complete opposite of Alrik Maegyr.

"One can hope, Grandmama," Margaery said.

"Keep us informed, Loras," Olenna said.

Loras nodded and departed from the gardens. She turned to Margaery. "Looks like we may have to terminate your engagement to Joffrey. If what Ned Stark says is true about Joffrey being born of incest, then we must turn to House Targaryen...and Lucian Maegyr."

Margaery nodded.

* * *

Winterfell.

The chest was discovered placed outside the gates of the ancestral home of House Stark, now the stronghold of Roose Bolton, the Warden of the North.

Two members of Bolton's bannermen found it and brought it to their liege lord, who had been inside the solar.

Following the Red Wedding, upon taking control of Winterfell, Roose Bolton had discovered the true lineage behind what was supposed to be Ned Stark's bastard son. He was no bastard, but the legitimate son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen, and therefore, a threat.

He had bribed members of the Night's Watch to murder him. But they failed. Somehow, he had managed to escape his traitorous brethren, at the cost of the lives of those loyal to the son of Rhaegar. The Night's Watch, supposedly free of outside influence, was now firmly in the Bolton camp.

But as he now started to discover, his position as Warden of the North had came with a high price.

Wildings were now starting to attack The Wall, decimating the Night's Watch. On top of that, the other Northern Houses had refused to acknowledge him as Warden of the North, including House Karstark, despite that Robb had executed their liege lord, led by House Cerwyn. Which is why he had the majority of his forces here rather than at the Dreadfort.

Roose knew why. Somehow, word of his role in the Red Wedding had reached them. Word of how he had paid the Night's Watch to kill Jon Snow had reached them.

He was still inside the solar, plotting his next move when two of his men brought the chest inside the solar. He gave the men a nod and the men exited the solar. He looked at the chest. Rather plain, made out of wood. He hoped that the head of Jon Snow was inside.

He was wrong.

The heads of Black Walder Frey and Lothar Frey greeted Roose upon opening the chest. Along with the heads were two rolled up parchments. The stoic turncloak picked it up and inspected the insignia made into the wax. Two tigers encircling one another. Talisa had a ring with the same insignia on her person, of which Walder Frey kept as a trophy.

The larger one was a copy of the Declaration of the North, of which incriminated his House as a conspirator in the Red Wedding, signed by Sansa, Arya and Jon Stark. The smaller one was addressed to him.

_**I trust that you know these men, as they killed my daughter and her mother-in-law. With the exception of the men protecting your sorry hide and those fighting in Riverrun, House Frey is now extinct. You tried to kill my son-in-law's cousin and failed. To offend the House of Maegyr is to court Death. I believe the words of House Stark says it best: Winter is Coming. And it's coming for you, Bolton.**_

Roose's eyes narrowed in confusion. Then he remembered the Red Wedding. Lothar Frey had killed Talisa Stark, while Black Walder had slit Catelyn Stark's throat.

Then he remembered listening in on a conversation Talisa had with Robb and Catelyn following listening to 'The Rains of Castamere' being sung by Jamie Lannister and several of the Lannister prisoners one night.

_"I really don't see what the huge fuss is about. It's only a song." Talisa._

_"To us, it's more than just a song. It's a reminder as to how dangerous Tywin Lannister really is. 'The Rains of Castamere' was made to commemorate Tywin's retaliation against Tarbeck and Reyne of Castamere." Catelyn._

_"Just a song to me. Then again, I am not from around here." Talisa._

_"The Lannisters also have an unofficial motto. Of which you heard Jamie say it earlier." Robb._

_"'A Lannister always pays his debts.' It has a double meaning. Should you do good in their eyes, you will be rewarded. But should you cross them, then they will destroy you. Have I ever told you the words to my House?" Talisa._

_"No." Robb._

_"'Honor, Strength and Courage.' But like the Lannisters, we too, have an unofficial saying. 'To offend the House of Maegyr is to court Death.' It came from what my father had done in his youth. My family is incredibly wealthy, Robb. Even more so than the Lannisters. Our wealth comes from two organizations my father owns: the mercantile guild which my mother runs, and the sellsword organization under my father's command. The Black Tigers. Lannisters may pay their debts, but the House of Maegyr invented vendetta." Talisa._

_""Vendetta?'" Catelyn._

_"It's a High Valyrian word meaning 'blood feud,' Mother. Of which Yunkai found itself in when they offered safe harbor to a group of Stormcrows who raped and murdered my aunts – Father's elder sisters. Father demanded that Yunkai turned over the sellswords or face destruction. The Wise Masters of Yunkai refused. Three days later, not only was the sellswords who raped and killed my aunts were put to the sword, but all of Yunkai – freemen, slaves – and the city was burned to the ground." Talisa._

_"'To offend the House of Maegyr is to court Death.'" Robb._

_"I may not agree with Father's methods, but it goes to show that he loves his family. My brothers, as well as myself. Should any harm or disaster befalls me, then Lucian Maegyr will be ready and willing to declare vendetta against those responsible. Including Tywin Lannister. And the Lannisters will find out that the price of some debts will be very high." Talisa._

Roose had dismissed the conversation, thinking that Talisa was joking. But the proof was staring him in the face.

Lucian Maegyr was here in Westeros. And he was coming for all their heads. House Frey has already paid the price. And the Lord of the Dreadfort was starting to think that betraying Robb Stark was a very bad idea.


	3. Part Three

Part Three

Note: This chapter is long. Very long. So long that I had to split it, making the story a five-part fanfic. Also, Wendel Manderly – originally killed during the Red Wedding – is alive, and Marq Piper and Patrek Mallister – originally captives with the Greatjon – had escaped alongside Brynden Tully. The idea for this fanfic came from a line from Borgia: Faith and Fear in which Rodrigo Borgia (played by John Doman, of which I modeled Lucian Maegyr after), was berating his sons over their actions which could jeopardize his family's standing in Rome. "Before beating a man senseless, learn his family's history. The Colonna invented vendetta!" So as I was writing The Dragon Returns, I wondered how would Westeros would do if Talisa's parents would take the news of their daughter being butchered during the Red Wedding, which is how the story got rolling.

_"And I looked, and behold a pale horse: and his name that sat on him was Death, and Hell followed with him."_  
- Revelations 6:8

Three days after the Red Nameday.

If there was one thing that Daenerys Stormborn loved, it was flying on the back of her dragon, Rhaegal. On occasion, Aegon would allow her to ride Balerion, just so she could get the feel of him. But the Black Dread reborn was in Dany's opinion, to bull-headed for her.

Dany was on the aforementioned Black Dread, having left the Twins a burning ruin earlier in the day. She was heading east, flanked by Viserion and Rhaegal, flying high above the clouds, especially at night. Less people trying to shoot you down with arrows and freaking out upon seeing the winged wonders in flight.

There was another reason as to why she was flying overhead in the skies over the Riverlands. After unleashing dragonfire upon the Twins, Dany took to the skies in search for the Frey-Lannister forces on their way to help reinforce the siege at Riverrun, located south at what used to be the Twins. The men were led by Walder Rivers, the sole surviving bastard son of the late Walder Frey, and one of the key players in the Red Wedding. Now, he was commanding the Harrenhal contingent of Frey bannermen, leading them to Riverrun to help with the siege. Daenerys's orders were to use the dragons to eliminate the Harrenhal forces, and the Brotherhood would mop up any stragglers before taking over Harrenhal.

According to the intel received, Walder Rivers was leading the Harrenhal forces south. He was still within a day's march from The Twins, which were now a smoking ruin littered with the heads of House Frey on pikes left to rot, but that was not a chance that Lucian himself wanted to take.

Sure enough, Dany found them. As it was morning, she flew low, but not low enough for them to spot her. Easily identified by their signature Frey black and Lannister red, they were unaware of the hell in which the daughter of the Mad King was about to unleash upon them.

Dany wasted no time. Her voice was clear. "**Dracarys.**"

With a roar, Balerion went into a dive, his 'brothers' following in a tight formation. The Harrenhal forces looked up, and saw their impending death coming down at them. The Black Dread reborn opened its maw and dragonfire spewed forth from his gullet, black-and-crimson.

Rhaegal and Viserion followed suit; flames of different colors – pale gold mixed with red and orange from Viserion while Rhaegal produced orange-yellow flames tinted in green.

The men, caught off-guard, were incinerated in the dragonfire, which burned hotter than the wildfire used in the Battle of Blackwater Bay. Some tried to run, but they did not get very far. The men then tried to beat a hasty retreat to Harrenhal, while others tried to run off in the direction of The Twins.

No such luck. The dragons broke off their attack formation, incinerating the Harrenhal forces. The surprise attack lasted for only nine minutes. Nine minutes and the Harrenhal forces were obliterated. Out of a force of two thousand men, less than a hundred survived.

By the time the Brotherhood Without Banners were through with them, there would be no survivors.

* * *

Minutes earlier...

The message sent by Roslin Frey during the Red Nameday reached Harrenhal. However, by that time, Walder Rivers had already taken the reserve forces out of Harrenhal and began marching them towards Riverrun.

As Harrenhal was close to The Twins, Walder noticed something was wrong when he saw thick black smoke rising from where The Twins was located. His fears were verified when a runner from Harrenhal came with Roslin's message.

"The Twins are under attack!" the messenger blurted, having ridden since dawn to catch up with the Harrenhal forces.

"What?" Walder repeated.

"Word from Roslin Frey! The Twins are under attack!"

At that moment, Walder made his decision. "We're heading for the Twins!"

"But what about the Lannisters?" sputtered a bannerman. "We are to support the siege at Riverrun!"

"Damn those golden pricks!" snarled the bastard Frey. "My father - your lord - is in danger! The Kingslayer can wait! We can kill the Blackfish later!"

"Look!" one of the Freys near Walder shouted, drawing his sword. "Over there!"

Walder drew his sword, as did the Freys surrounding him, facing the direction of where the sounds were coming from. A boy of fourteen emerged from the brush, covered in blood and smelling of smoke. Walder recognized him as a squire for Rolph Spicer, having been recently acquired following the Red Wedding.

The boy looked at Walder, then sank to his knees. Walder quickly sheathed his sword and ran over to the boy. The boy was mortally wounded, with a crossbow bolt embedded in his side. "What happened?"

"The Twins...gone," the boy gasped. "Burned to the ground."

"No...and my father, Lord Frey?" Walder demanded. "What of him? My siblings?!"

"All...dead," the squire wheezed. "Killed...by Maegyr."

Walder frowned. "Maegyr?" he repeated. He heard of that name before.

It was the runner who cleared it for him. "Talisa Maegyr, the woman Robb Stark married."

Now Walder remembered. He also remembered that it was Lothar who had killed her, which started the Red Wedding.

"Her father and his army...they killed them all...and placed their heads on pikes," the boy gasped. "Everyone...gone. Killed as revenge...for the Red Wedding."

Walder's eyes widened. He had heard rumors about Talisa's father being a ruthless warlord on par with Tywin Lannister. But he dismissed them as just that - rumors. After all, her father was in Volantis. But now, Talisa's father was here and to say that he was unhappy with his daughter being a casualty of the Red Wedding is like saying the North is cold.

"Where are they now?" Walder demanded. "Where are now?"

Walder got no response. He was talking to a dead boy. He set him down and stood up. "We march for Riverrun," he said, fury in his voice.

Unknown to Walder Rivers, those were his last words.

Then he heard the roar.

Walder looked up. The last thing he saw before being immolated by black flames was a silver-haired woman around Roslin's age riding on the back of a giant dragon, flanked by two smaller dragons, diving at him and his forces.

* * *

Riverrun.

The Twins were burning, Brynden Tully realized as he looked north in the direction of where the Twins would be. Even in the distance, the black smoke was visible on the horizon.

Better known as the Blackfish, he either considered himself lucky, as it was by dumb luck that he narrowly avoided being butchered alongside his niece and great-nephew during Edmure's wedding. He had narrowly escaped the Twins by the skin of his teeth, but not before seeing his great-nephew's body being desecrated, the head decapitated and the head of Grey Wind sewn onto the stump.

He had never hated the Freys or Roose Bolton like he did now.

Thankfully, he was not alone during the dangerous trek down river to the Tully stronghold. Three other survivors had joined him: Wendel Manderly, Marq Piper and Patrek Mallister. All three men knew that something was wrong when 'The Rains of Castamere' began to play. But by then, it was too late. All they could do was retreat.

He looked down at the Lannister camp. Jamie Lannister had taken over the nearby town, and after Gregor Cleagne had killed off the magistrate, had driven the villagers out of the town. He knew that the Kingslayer and the Mountain had set up shop inside the inn, while the Lannister forces - ten thousand strong - had set up camp on the outskirts of the village. But despite everything, the Blackfish was well-prepared for a siege. Riverrun had its remaining Tully bannermen, those who had remained behind while the Northern bannermen had set off for Edmure's wedding, not to mention a good supply of food which can last for a year if rationed properly.

"Lord Brynden. Message from the Twins."

The Blackfish turned to Marq Piper. "What?"

"Message from the Twins," repeated Marq. "But the sigil is not that of House Frey. It's something that I've never seen before. Two tigers circling another."

The Blackfish recognized the sigil as that of House Maegyr, Talisa's Volantene family. He accepted the message and began to read.

_**Lord Tully,**_

_**By the time this message receives you, the Twins shall be burning to the ground. Take comfort in the fact that House Frey is now extinct for the crimes they had wrought at the Lion's behest. But this is just the beginning. A Lannister always pays their debts, but House Maegyr invented vendetta. Expect me in Riverrun. Expect Jamie Lannister to become a head shorter by the week's end.**_

_**Lucian Maegyr, Patriarch of House Maegyr, Lord-General of the Black Tigers**_

"Well?" urged Wendel. "What is it?"

"Tywin Lannister has awakened a sleeping giant in the form of Talisa's father," the Blackfish replied, remembering what Talisa had said about her family and of the Black Tigers. "He is here in the Riverlands. House Frey has already felt his vengeance regarding the death of his daughter. Walder Frey is dead."

"The Gods are good," Marq said. "May Walder Frey and his brood rot in the Seven Hells."

Brynden nodded. "All we can do now is wait. And hope that Lucian Maegyr arrives in time."

* * *

At a village, near Riverrun.

Jamie Lannister frowned.

The forces at Harrenhal should have arrived to help back his own forces for the siege of Riverrun, and they were overdue. Jamie considered his survival to be nothing more than merely dumb luck. Captured in battle by Robb Stark, then released by his mother in order to force an exchange for her daughters, then captured by mercenaries commanded by Vargo Hoath. Had it not been for the arrival of Gregor Cleagne, he would have lost his sword hand.

Brienne of Tarth, however, lost her life at the hands of the Mountain. But the Kingslayer had to admit that she had put up one hell of a fight against The Mountain.

He was taken back to King's Landing. By that time, the Red Wedding had taken place. Following a tongue lashing from his father, Tywin had sent him to Riverrun to break the siege of the remaining Tully stronghold. He had 10,000 Lannister bannermen at his command, and both his cousin, Lancel Lannister and The Mountain himself at his side.

But he knew that something was amiss. A Lannister scout had reported earlier that smoke was rising from where the Twins would be. Jamie had dismissed it, as Walder Frey was celebrating his name day.

'And the fact that he stabbed Robb Stark in the back, no doubt,' Jamie thought darkly.

The Lannister forces had set up shop inside a deserted village, its inhabitants either slaughtered or fled, with the Tully ancestral home looming over the village. Jamie, Lancel and Gregor had taken up residence at the village's inn, making it their impromptu headquarters, while the men set up camp around the village. Clad in Lannister red rather than the golden armor of the Kingsguard, Jamie was overlooking a map of the surrounding area when Lancel entered the room, having accompanied a Lannister courier who had just arrived from King's Landing.

"Cousin, a message from the capital," Lancel reported. "It's from Tyrion."

Jamie accepted the letter without a word and began to read. Sure enough, it was in the Imp's handwriting.

_**Brother,**_

_**House Frey has fallen. The Twins are burning to the ground. Walder Frey is dead, and both Edmure Tully and the Greatjon Umber are free. With the exception of the Freys fighting alongside you in Riverrun and those supporting Lord Bolton, House Frey has been exterminated. To quote my friend Bronn, 'A Lannister always pays his debts, but the House of Maegyr invented vendetta.'**_

Jamie frowned. 'Maegyr...where have I heard that name...?'

Then it hit him. Walder Frey had mentioned a woman named Talisa Maegyr following the Red Wedding while on his way to lay siege to Riverrun. Despite his dislike for Robb Stark, even Jamie was taken aback by the Red Wedding. Even a man known for stabbing the Mad King in the back had standards, and had voiced his disapproval to his father.

"As I have told your brother," Tywin had said before dispatching Jamie to Riverrun. "There is no difference between killing twelve men at dinner and twelve thousand on the battlefield."

Jamie had actually mourned the fallen King of the North, his mother and his wife. "Robb Stark deserved a clean death," he had told Tyrion. "An honorable death at my blade." Violating the guest right in order to slay one's enemy was not the way to conduct a war. House Frey was already a shifty clan to begin with. Now, even the Kingslayer was more favorable than the backstabbing brood.

The closest window faced north. Jamie walked over to it and looked out. There, in the dying light, he could still see smoke coming from where the Twins would be.

'That is not good,' Jamie thought before continuing to read the message.

_**As you already know, Robb Stark married a woman by the name of Talisa Maegyr rather than to honor the pact between himself and Walder Frey. Talisa's father, Lucian Maegyr, is in Westeros with his private sellsword army, the Black Tigers, his numbers being over 75,000. His intention is clear: to make our House go the way of Tarbeck and Reyne for the murders of his daughter and the Starks. We even suspect that it was the Black Tigers who had spirited both Sansa Stark and the Stark greatsword away from the Red Keep, killing Ilyn Payne, Amory Lorch and Meryn Trant in the process. Even worse, Rhaegar and Elia's children are alive and fighting with Lord-General Maegyr, as is the daughter of the Mad King himself.**_

Jamie's frown deepened. Tossing a side glance to the Mountain, he thought that the royal family had been slain during the Sack of King's Landing. Elia Targaryen and her children were innocent, but Tywin knew that they were too dangerous to be left alive. The Mountain had raped and killed Rhaegar's wife, something which Jamie despised the Mountain for. Had it been up to him, he would have sent the deposed family into exile. It was one of the main reasons why he decided to remain with the Kingsguard.

But now, it appeared that Elia was a lot smarter than anyone had realized. 'Clever girl,' Jamie thought as he resumed reading Tyrion's letter.

_**From what we managed to find out, both Rhaenys and Aegon were smuggled out of King's Landing following Rhaegar's death at the Trident. Aegon was fostered with the Maegyrs along with Daenerys, while Rhaenys was placed under the protection of her uncles, Doran and Oberyn. According to both Bronn and Loras Tyrell, Lucian Maegyr is not a man to be underestimated. He had burned Yunkai to the ground and slaughtered its inhabitants around the same time Tarbeck and Reyne rose in rebellion. He is just as ruthless and calculating as Father.**_

_**And the Targaryen children are not to be underestimated as well. Aegon has been trained by Lucian himself, while Rhaenys was trained by Oberyn Martell. More than likely, Lucian is on his way to Riverrun to aid Brynden Tully before moving on to Winterfell to deal with Roose Bolton. Uncle Kevan is of no help as he is defending Casterly Rock from the Ironborn. Lannisport has already fallen, and Aunt Genna and her husband being killed in their attempt to escape.**_

_**Brother, be on your guard and come back alive.**_

_**Your brother, Tyrion.**_

Jamie took a moment to absorb the news. Talisa's father was here in Westeros with his army, hell-bent on vengeance. House Frey had just experienced his wrath. And he was on his way to Riverrun, his forces easily outnumbering the combined Lannister-Frey forces that were currently encamped around the village.

Jamie sighed. In a way, it was his fault that things had turned out this way. Had he not followed Cersei to that tower in Winterfell for a midnight tryst, then a whole lot of people would still be alive. Ned Stark would still be Robert's Hand and Tyrion would not have been caught by Catelyn on his way to King's Landing.

All because he pushed Bran Stark out the window. All because he could not keep his cock in his pants.

'The things I do for love indeed,' Jamie thought.

Now, Ned Stark was dead, murdered on the orders of his son, his son and wife were both dead on the orders of his father, and now Talisa's father and the Targaryens are now the newest players in the game of thrones.

Lancel caught the look on his elder cousin's face. "Jamie? What is it?"

"Word from King's Landing. Bad news, I'm afraid."

"What kind of bad news?" his cousin asked, Gregor walking over to the two men.

"Father's actions in orchestrating the Red Wedding has given rise to a much more dangerous enemy. Robb Stark's wife is...or was the daughter of a Volantene nobleman and warlord, one whose power and influence rivals that of our father. Turns out he did not take the murder of his daughter at Edmure's wedding very well. House Frey has been wiped out and the Twins are burning to the ground as I speak."

Lancel looked concerned. "What about my father?"

"Defending Casterly Rock from a full-bore Ironborn invasion. Lannisport has already fallen. We can assume that the Harrenhal forces will not arrive. More than likely, they're already dead."

"What do we do now?" Gregor asked.

"We lay siege to Riverrun, as planned. Brynden Tully may be a skilled tactician, but even he cannot hold out forever. The siege begins at dawn."

Before Lancel or Gregor could reply, a female voice was heard outside. "**Dracarys.**"

And Hell was rained down upon them.

* * *

At the same time...

After making sure that the Harrenhal forces were effectively destroyed, Daenerys headed north. By the time she had arrived in Riverrun, Lucian's 10,000 soldiers had already arrived and were waiting for her signal. Tarik and Alrik had already passed Riverrun by way of a separate river and continued north.

Said signal consisted of dragonfire being rained down upon the unsuspecting Lannister camp.

The Lannisters had made camp surrounding Riverrun, as expected. In the dying light, they did not see her nor the dragons approach. The Lannister host went on about their daily routine, relaxing, prepearing for the siege which was to take place the following day.

Unaware of the Hell that was to descend upon them.

Just as the Conqueror and his sister-wives unleashed their own dragons upon the Kings of the Rock and the Reach in what was to be known as the Field of Fire, so will Daenerys Stormborn in a Second Field of Fire. Only this time, the Lannister host would be incinerated in a surprise attack, while the Black Tigers moved in to finish them off, ending the siege before it started.

Lucian's orders were simple: take out the majority of the Lannister forces in the first wave, seperate Jamie Lannister from the rest of the host, and the Black Tigers would attack from the rear, led by Lucian Maegyr and Oberyn Martell.

The time to strike was now. Dany gave the order. "**Dracarys.**"

Balerion released a deafening roar as he swooped down, his brother following him. The Lannister host, distracted by the dragon's roar, looked to the sky, just as dragonfire rained down on them.

* * *

Inside their makeshift command center, Jamie could feel the intense heat coming from the open window. Strapping his sword to his side, he shouted, "Gregor! Lancel, with me!" before breaking into a dead run.

The Kingslayer and his two lientenants rushed out of the inn. Before they could enter the fray and lead the host into a counterattack, a roar overhead soon gained their attention.

The largest dragon was overhead, diving at them. Dragonfire emerged from its gullet, creating a massive wall of fire, effectively separating Jamie, Gregor and Lancel from their forces. The intense heat from the flames forced them back, lest they would pass out from heatstroke.

Effectively blocked off from their forces, all Jamie, Gregor and Lancel can do was to hear the slaughter of the Lannister forces.

* * *

Inside Riverrun, Brynden Tully was going over a map of the surrounding area with Marq, Wendel and Patrek when they heard the roar.

Rushing out to the rampart, they were greeted with an unexpected sight. One which would remain with them for the rest of their days. The Lannister camp was awash in a sea of flames.

Wendel pointed to the sky. "Look! Up there!"

The Blackfish followed Wendel's finger, as did Marq and Patrek. "Gods above..." the Blackfish whispered.

Flying overhead, breathing down fire upon the Lannister camp, were three dragons. The largest one was black, while the two smaller ones were white and green respectively. And the three men could make out a woman with long silver hair riding on the largest of the dragons.

One word came into the Blackfish's mind. 'Targaryen.'

Over the sound of the dragonfire, sounds of battle were heard. Sounds of men dying and it was not from the dragonfire, although it had done a good job in decimating their forces.

The Blackfish then remembered the message from Lucian Maegyr. Most importantly, the final lines in the message.

_Expect me in Riverrun. Expect Jamie Lannister to become a head shorter by the week's end._

"He's here," the Blackfish whispered. Off the confused looks of Patrek, Marq and Wendel, the Blackfish cleared it for them. "Talisa's father is here...with his army."

"And the dragons?" Marq asked.

"They would have incinerated us a long time ago before moving on to the Lanniters," replied the Blackfish. "All we can do is watch this play out. See what happens."

Marq, Wendel and Patrek did not like what the Blackfish had said, but they didn't have no choice in the matter.

* * *

In the forests surrounding the Lannister camp, Lucian Maegyr and his 10,000 Black Tigers waited with blades drawn. Edmure Tully stood beside him, as did Oberyn Martell and the Targaryen siblings. As the Lannister host would be mostly in heavy armor, which would prove to be a disadvantage in the intense heat of the dragonfire, Lucian and the Black Tigers were clad in chainmail underneath their clothes.

Lucian's orders were very clear. After Dany unleashed the dragons, the Black Tigers would move in to mop up the remaining men, while Jamie and the Mountain would be forced to watch their forces be destroyed.

Lucian watched as Dany unleashed dragonfire upon the camp, causing chaos and death. With the Lannister host in disarray, it was now his turn. As the surviving Lannisters attempted to retreat towards the woods, Lucian and his forces emerged, weapons drawn.

In war, there is a difference between the man who points towards the enemy and says 'Attack,' and the one who says, 'Okay boys, follow my lead.'

Lucian Maegyr was the latter. Tywin led when the occasional called for it, but Lucian did not mind getting down and dirty with his men. It was one of the main reasons why the Black Tigers would follow him anywhere.

"Attack!" Lucian shouted.

With a roar, the Black Tigers charged. Between the dragonfire that was rained down on them from behind and the 10,000 strong Black Tigers led by the Tiger of Volantis, the Lannister host was trapped.

Lucian's words about the intense fires rang true. The crimson Lannister armor made the men sluggish, while the chainmail gave his men some discomfort. Between being incinerated and the Black Tigers, the Lannister host did not stand a chance.

All they could do was fight, curse their gods, and die.

The surviving Lannister host who did not die from the dragonfire were slain to the last man.

The first Field of Fire had destroyed the forces of the King of the Rock and the King of the Reach, forcing both men into submission. What was to be known as the Second Field of Fire had broken the siege of Riverrun and the Black Tigers, led by Lucian Maegyr, wiped out the Lannister forces there.

Come the dawn, all that remained were three men – Jamie Lannister, his cousin Lancel, and Gregor Cleagne.

* * *

Dawn.

The dragonfire had died down, but Jamie, Lancel and Gregor found themselves unable to escape from the village, as the Black Tigers had moved into the camp and effectively blocked off their escape route. A wall of heavily-armed Black Tigers stood in the way. Beyond that, was the Black Tiger camp. Then there was the river and the Tully ancestral castle itself, but Jamie could guess that the Blackfish would not open his gates to let them in. The Twins were out of the question, as House Frey was now gone and the Twins itself were a smoking ruin.

Jamie had retreated to the safety of the inn, along with Gregor and Lancel. But even Jamie knew that it was only a matter of time before the invading forces would storm the place. Jamie was always a fighter, and in his place, it was better to die standing than on his knees.

So after a light breakfast of bread, meat and ale, he made sure that his blade was sharpened and his armor in place before heading out to face what could be certain death. The Mountain and Lancel followed, loyal to the end.

The Black Tigers had not moved, as it had appeared to Jamie. Spears were pointed in their direction, ready to impale, sword were drawn, ready to hack and slash the three men apart. Behind them, the golden Lannister lion was replaced with another cat, the black tiger, coiled, ready to pounce on a white flag.

The three men did not have to wait for very long.

"Clear a path! Make way!"

The Black Tigers parted, allowing a woman on horseback, accompanied by a group of men on horseback to pass, entering the village.

Jamie was taken aback. To both him and Gregor, it was as if they were looking at a spitting image of Elia Martell, save for her violet eyes, flanked by an honor guard of soldiers. They were not Dornish, but their armor was similar to the Lannister's own, save that it was black and contained a tiger motif on the shoulders. The Dornish mirror of Elia Martell was clad in light armor, a sword at her side, Valyrian steel, Jamie realized. Very dangerous.

Only then, did he realize that this was not Elia Martell. It was her daughter, Rhaenys Targaryen.

Rhaenys looked down at the Kingslayer and his giant subordinate and cocked her head to the side. "You are not what I expected, Kingslayer," she mused. "I've heard stories about you, about how your skill with the sword was said to be unmatched. But now...I am disappointed."

"You're not Elia," Jamie said.

"Of course I'm not." Rhaenys glared at Gregor, who had his hand on his greatsword's pommel. "Your father's man saw to that when he raped and murdered my mother. I am Rhaenys Martell Targaryen, of Houses Nymeros Martell and Targaryen."

"So my brother was telling the truth," Jamie said. "You and your brother survived the war."

"Mother was wise enough not to trust your father. The bodies that were brought before the Usurper were not those of my brother and myself. We were both smuggled out of King's Landing before it fell at the behest of my mother and Uncle, the Red Viper himself. Rhaenys Targaryen of House Nymeros Martell and House Targaryen. I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, Lannister."

"So here I am. What business do you want with me?"

"Easy," Rhaenys replied, her voice as casual as if she was discussing the weather. "I came here to watch you die."

At that, Gregor unsheathed his greatsword, as did Lancel. The Mountain then took a step towards Rhaenys...

...and stumbled backwards, several crossbow bolts impaling themselves in the ground where his feet were moments earlier.

The armed escort was armed; three of them with drawn crossbows, while the other three had longbows.

If anything, Rhaenys looked amused. She waved one finger at Gregor, as if he was chiding him for stealing a piece of bread. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Careful, Cleagne. Those crossbow bolts are not only armor-piercing, but are also laced with Manticore poison. Something I picked up from Uncle Oberyn. Speaking of which..."

Two of the Black Tigers dismounted from their horses. One was clad in light Dornish armor while the other was clad in black Targaryen armor, similar to what Rhaegar wore in the past, save that there were no rubies glittering on it. His left arm was encased in a forearm guard, which covered his hand.

Oberyn Martell and Aegon Targaryen.

The Red Viper was armed with his spear. The spear itself was a gift from his nephew and niece, the shaft made from the strongest wood, similar to what the Unsullied used, the razor-sharp blade being Valyrian steel...and coated with the strongest poison that Oberyn could find. Aegon removed his helmet, giving the two Lannisters and Gregor a clear view of his face.

Two of the Black Tigers approached and retrieved their horses before withdrawing from the inevitable fight which is about to take place. Rhaenys had also dismounted from her horse, with another Black Tiger leading it away from the battle which is to come.

Jamie had not felt fear in a long time. Not even when Robb Stark had captured him, he did not felt fear. Not even when Vargo Hoath had captured him, he did not felt fear. He was a Lannister, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, and the best swordsman in the Seven Kingdoms, second only to Barristan Selmy. Even Ned Stark had given him a challenge.

Then again, he did not fight someone like the son of the Bard Prince.

A Black Tiger approached Aegon, holding both Blackfyre and Whitefyre in his hands. "My name is Aegon Targaryen. You killed my grandfather," Aegon deadpanned, drawing both swords from their sheaths. "Get ready to die."

Now, Jamie looked worried. But he drew his own sword regardless. "Your grandfather was a madman," Jamie defended. "He wanted to burn all of King's Landing with wildfire. I did what I had to do in order to save the city...and both you and your sister."

Aegon's eyes narrowed, as did Oberyn and Rhaenys. "What?"

"I knew that your mother was going to smuggle both you and your sister out of the Red Keep, against Aerys' wishes," confessed Jamie. "I could have stopped her, but I stood aside. Your mother was a kindred soul. She did not deserve what had happened to her," he said as he tossed a glance at the Mountain, who was ignoring him as he was facing off against the Red Viper.

"One noble deed does not expunge what you have done," Aegon said. "You killed my grandfather, your King. He was kissed with madness, of which Rhaenys and I both accepted, but you broke your oath. Littlefinger has already paid the price for his role in the war, but most of the blame falls on your head."

Aegon attacked. Jamie defended. At the same time, Oberyn and Rhaenys commenced their own battles against Gregor and Lancel.

Jamie was forced on the offensive as Aegon attacked with Blackfyre and Whytefyre, backpedalling as Aegon advanced. Jamie deduced that Aegon was pretty damn strong, as he wielded his swords as if they weighed as much as sticks. He was dictating the pace of the fight, his moves professional and precise. Aegon was not hurrying, nor was he showing any wasted movement.

Jamie could see a cold fury in Aegon's violet eyes. The same fury he had seen in his grandfather before the madness took over. Jamie attempted to go on the offensive with his own sword, but his attempt to rally was quickly crushed as Aegon reversed the momentum, Jamie ducking low in order to avoid being a head shorter. He tried to slash at Aegon's leg, but Aegon saw it coming, and blocked it with

Blackfyre, sparks kicking off as Lannister blade clashed with Valyrian steel.

The fight between the Lord of the Dragons and the Kingslayer continued to rage on.

* * *

Lancel Lannister was not as famous as the Kingslayer when it came to combat, but he could hold his own.

And against the daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell, he would need all of his skills to keep from losing his head.

In Dorne, Rhaenys Martell Targaryen was known as the second coming of Nymeria, as if the legendary warrior princess of Dorne had been reborn and reforged by her uncles and by the Valyrian Order of the Dragon. During her time overseas, Rhaenys had also served with the Black Tigers, earning battle experience under her elder brother. Combined with the fact that she also liked to use poisons - a trait she had picked up from her infamous uncle - her exploits earned her the nickname Dorne's Serpent Princess.

Lancel charged, but Rhaenys calmly sidestepped him, slamming her elbow in the back of his head. Lancel cursed the fact that he was not wearing his helmet, as the blow stung. He barely had enough time to raise his sword in a defensive block to avoid being slashed by Dark Sister.

Then Rhaenys forced his blade down and slammed her head into his, drawing blood from his nose. A kick to the chest knocked him on his back. Lancel rolled to the side to avoid being impaled by Dark Sister and scrambled back to his feet. Rhaenys was closing the distance between them, violet eyes showing her intentions.

Lancel went on the offensive, forcing Rhaenys to defend. Which is what Rhaenys had planned for Lancel to do. Make him overconfident to the point that he makes a critical mistake.

One which Rhaenys would capitalize on with brutal efficiency.

It came when Lancel lunged at her, swinging his sword in a wide arc. Rhaenys went low, rolling on the ground. Lancel let out a scream as he felt intense pain on his knees. Rhaenys had slashed the back of his legs from behind. Sword falling to the ground, Rhaenys kicked it out of reach. Looking up, she saw Gregor Cleagng, his huge hands preparing to crush Oberyn's head like a melon.

Leaving Lancel to two Black Tigers, Rhaenys rushed in to make the save.

* * *

Oberyn's grip tightened on his spear, which he christened Viper's Venom. Gregor charged, greatsword raised over his head, hoping to cleave the Red viper in two.

Oberyn hopped out of the way, just as the Mountain's greatsword missed him.

"By the time I'm finished with you," Oberyn said in midst of a spear-thrust to Gregor's thigh. "you will say her name."

"I know her name," Gregor replied as the two men continued to fight. "Elia Martell." A sinister grin made its way across his face. "I remember her well. She tried to fight me off when I fucked her, but in the end, she moaned like a whore, begging for more! I fucked a princess, and when I get through with you, your niece will be next before I send her head back to your brother!"

Oberyn knew what Gregor was trying to do. Trying to bait him into making a mistake. Oh, the Red Viper was going to enjoy making this fucker suffer. There was a reason why Oberyn Martell was one of the best warriors with a spear, not to mention having fought alongside the Black Tigers

Oberyn feinted, acting like he was going low. When Gregor blocked low, Oberyn went high instead, slashing a deep gash into the side of his face, drawing blood.

"You just fucked with the wrong Dornishman, Cleagne," Oberyn sniped. "I'm going to enjoy killing you and sending your head to the Lannisters."

The battle continued, with Oberyn keeping out of range so that Gregor could not do any damage to him. But Oberyn had caught Oberyn with several stabs from Viper's Venom, drawing blood each time on his arms and legs.

As the battle continued, Gregor felt woozy. He shook his head as he tried to focus on the fight.

"What's wrong, Cleagne?" Oberyn taunted. "You look a little lightheaded."

Gregor looked at the Red Viper. Then at the spear, dripping in blood.

"Oh, so you figured it out, huh? The spear is coated with poison. They call me the Red Viper of Dorne for a reason. Your movements will become sluggish before your organs will rot and shut down from the inside. A gift from my niece. Consider it payback for what you did to my sister."

Oberyn was surprised when Gregor reached out and grabbed Viper's Venom by the shaft. With a burst of strength, the Mountain yanked on the spear, sending Oberyn forward. Oberyn then found himself in a place where he did not want to be, which is within arms' reach of Gregor Cleagne.

Oberyn cried out as Gregor's hands clamped down on his head. "Your whore of a sister died with your name on her lips," the Mountain said, spittle staining his beard. "If I am going to die, then I will take you to the Seven Hells with me!"

But before Gregor could crush the Red Viper's head in like a melon, fate intervened.

The Mountain roared in pain. Looking down, he saw the reason why. Rhaenys Targaryen, having wounded Lancel to the point that he could no longer fight, had made the save.

Valyrian dagger in hand, she went low and stabbed the Mountain in the foot. Quickly producing a second Valyrian dagger, she slashed at the back of the Mountain's foot, severing the Achilles' tendon. Pain surged through the giant of a man's body as he fell to one knee, still pinned to the ground by the first dagger.

One thing that was certain. No matter how strong or how cunning a person is, once the tendon is severed, the foot cannot support the weight of the body.

"For my mother, you bastard!" Rhaenys snarled.

Gregor spun on the female Targaryen. "YOU BITCH!"

In his rage, Gregor had forgotten about Oberyn. Shaking off the cobwebs, Oberyn retrieved his spear, and drove the blade into the Mountain's unprotected side.

"For Elia!" Oberyn shouted as he twisted the spear. Gregor screamed.

Rhaenys retrieved Dark Sister and ran Gregor through from behind, impaling a lung. Oberyn removed his spear and dropped it, picking up Gregor's longsword. Rhaenys removed Dark Sister from Gregor and stepped back.

Oberyn said no words as he raised the greatsword and brought it down on Gregor's neck, slicing through bone, muscle and sinew. The Mountain's head rolledalong the ground, blood spraying from the stump as the body keeled over.

Gregor Cleagne, 'The Mountain That Rides,' was dead.

* * *

Jamie turned his head, and saw Gregor being slain by the Red Viper and his niece. Lancel was wounded, but still alive and out of the fight. Turning back to Aegon, still wielding his swords, he knew that the odds were against him, that this imprompty trial by combat was a farce. Should he survived by killing Aegon, then he would not leave Riverrun alive. If Aegon won, then he was a dead man either way.

Damned if you do, damned if you don't.

Jamie had to admit that Aegon was a skilled swordsman. Not even Loras Tyrell had given him such a workout. Had things been a lot different, he would had served proudly in the Kingsguard, protecting him while Rhaegar would be King. But his life was on the line.

Aegon knew several styles, Jamie had realized. Traditional Westerosi swordplay, the Bravossi Water Dance, even the Volantene style of fencing. Three styles and he could not breach Aegon's defenses.

He was tiring, and tiring fast. If this continued, then Aegon would win. He had to end this fight and fast.

In desperation, he tackled Aegon. Both men were sent flying through the wooden door of the inn, reducing it to splinters. The surprise attack cause Aegon to lose his grip on both his swords. Both men tumbled over a wooden table, Jamie also losing the grip of his own sword in the process. The wind knocked out of him, Aegon found himself defenseless as Jamie scrambled for his sword. He retrieved it and went on the attack. Aegon was forced to dodge Jamie's swings. When Jamie went for an overhead, Aegon brought his arm up to block the blow.

Imagine Jamie's surprise that the armguard which Aegon wore stopped his sword from slicing through his arm.

"Valyrian steel," was all that Aegon said, before slugging Jamie in the face with his other hand. Once, twice, three times, before the backhand knocked Jamie back. He stumbled over a chair, causing the Kingslayer to land on his ass in an undignified heap. Aegon quickly retrieved Blackfyre. One sword would be enough to kill the Kingslayer.

The Lord of Dragons advanced on the fallen Lannister, who quickly recovered. And as Jamie found out, being deprived of one of his swords did mot make Aegon Targaryen any less deadly.

The sword duel moved back outside, neither man not giving an inch. Both men once again locked blades. This time, Jamie headbutted Aegon, causing him to stumble. Jamie noticed that Aegon was holding his sword in his hand which had the Valyrian armguard on his forearm. The other arm was bare.

Taking a gamble, Jamie went for another overhead strike. In doing so, did he not realize his fatal error. he had forgotten that Aegon was ambidexterous, which is why he was most surprised to see that his sword was once again blocked by the Valyrian armguard, and that Blackfyre was in his other hand.

Valyrian steel went through the Lannister armor like a hot knife through butter. Jamie felt his knees give out and found himself on his knees. Aegon had severed his spine.

"At least, I did not stab you in the back," Aegon snapped as he yanked Blackfyre out of Jamie's torso.

Jamie said nothing as he glared at Aegon, arms at his sides. He knew he was finished. The end did not take very long, as Aegon swung Blackfyre. Jamie saw it coming.

Then darkness.

The Black Tigers them moved into the town. One of them led a horse on a saddle. A second carried a knapsack. Aegon handed Blackfyre off to a squire and retrieved the item inside the bag.

The item in question was a lion's head. It was during one campaign in the Undisputed Lands that a wild lion had made his way into camp. Aegon had been the one to kill it, and had its head preserved by a taxidermist in Asshai. When he heard about how Robb Stark was killed and his body descerated during the Red Wedding, Aegon had brought the lion's head with him, and had a spike placed at the bottom, promising that he would do the same to the Kinglayer what was done to Robb Stark.

As the Black Tigers cheered, Aegon jammed the lion's head onto the bloody stump. Several more Black Tigers hoisted the mutilated body of Jamie Lannister onto the horse, secured it so that it would not fall over, and led it down the city streets, mocking and cheering. The cheers intensified as Aegon picked up Jamie's head and held it high.

* * *

From the safety in Riverrun, Brynden Tully was shocked. Through his spyglass, he had witnessed not only the Mountain being slain, but also Jamie Lannister – the undisputed master swordsman in the Seven Kingdoms – killed at the hands of Aegon Targaryen.

Then the Black Tigers moved in, cheering. The Blackfish watched as Aegon placed a lion's head onto the bloody stump, before having Jamie's body hauled onto a horse. The same way that the Freys had did Robb's body after sewing Grey Wind's head onto the stump following the Red Wedding.

The Blackfish could not help but to feel a sense of grim satisfaction at witnessing the scene. Tywin Lannister had robbed him of his niece and great-nephew. Lucian Maegyr had robbed him of his heir. And there was no way that Tywin would make the Imp heir to Casterly Rock.

"Well?" Wendel prodded. "What happened?"

The Blackfish simply handed the spyglass to Wendel. "Jamie Lannister is dead," was all he said. "As is The Mountain. That Targaryen killed Jamie and Oberyn Martell and that girl slew the Mountain."

* * *

Two of the Black Tigers hauled an injured Lancel Lannister before the victorious Aegon Targaryen. A chest was nearby, slung over a horse, which contained the heads of the Kingslayer and the Mountain. Lancel had been stripped of his armor, his knees hastily bandaged before being hauled before the Lord of Dragons.

Aegon, in the meantime, was finishing his letter to Tywin when Lancel was hauled before him. After folding it and sealing it with the Targaryen crest, he placed it inside the chest before turning to Lancel.

"I want you to deliver a message to your masters in King's Landing," Aegon said. "I want you to remember this day in detail. Remember that the Dragon has returned for his throne. Tell them that Aegon Targaryen – son of the Bard Prince and the slayer of the Kingslayer – has returned. The heads of the Kingslayer and the Mountain has made my intentions very clear."

Lancel nodded, whimpering. He then mounted his horse and took off for King's Landing, the Black Tigers clearing a path for him as he fled.

"You do realize that Lancel will be dead by the time he arrives at the Red Keep, right?" Rhaenys asked, still holding her arm.

Aegon looked at his sister. "Oh? How so?"

"I coated Dark Sister with a special poison I had picked up from the Faceless Men. Widow's Lotus," explained Rhaenys. "I gave some of it to Uncle Oberyn for his spear. Really nasty stuff. It first causes the victim to become sluggish, which is followed by the organs rotting and then shut down. Lancel Lannister is a dead man walking."

"Not bad, little sister," Aegon complimented.

* * *

The dragons were still circling overhead. Brynden Tully watched them with a wary eye. Sure they had decimated the Lannister forces, but for what he knew, they could turn Riverrun into a smoking ruin.

Even more so, the surviving Targaryens had more than enough cause to turn the Riverlands into a sea of flames, but relented. But the Black Tigers didn't. The Red Wedding had made Brynden Tully a more cautious man.

Which is why Barristan Selmy was sent to the castle's gates under a white flag.

* * *

Brynden looked at the former Kingsguard commander. Barristan Semly had been hand-picked by Aegon and Lucian due to the fact that the Blackfish respected the old Kinsguard commander. Barristan had approached on horseback, accompanied by two Black Tigers, one of which was holding a white flag in his hand.

The gates were then opened and the Blackfish stepped out, followed by Wendel Manderly, Marq Piper and Patrek Mallister. Like Barristan, the Blackfish and his three escorts were on horseback.

The two old men rode out front, their respective escorts remaining behind. "You're a long way from King's Landing, Lord Commander," the Blackfish noted.

"Lord Tully. A lot has changed since Joffrey has taken the throne," Barristan replied. "I serve the false King no longer. Once again, I serve House Targaryen." His expression then fell. "You have my condolences in regards to your niece and great-nephew."

"Thank you. So it is true. Rhaegar's children did survive the Rebellion."

"As did the daughter of the Mad King. Lord-General Maegyr thought a familiar face would help put you at ease, which is why I am here. He has requested your presence at camp, and that I escort you."

"Lead the way."

* * *

The Black Tigers worked fast, the Blackfish had to admit. The Lannisters crimson tents were pulled down, replaced by tents of black. Nearby, the Lannister dead were being thrown onto a funeral pyre and their bodies incinerated by dragonfire. Several triage tents were raised in the center of the camp. The Blackfish was led into one of them. Inside, maesters and medics moved about, tending to the injuries of the men who had fought during the previous day's battle. was the man himself, the Tiger of Volantis,

Lucian Maegyr. Edmure Tully was also present, being tended to by the combat medics, having fought alongside Lucian in the siege. Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen stood nearby, watching as Oberyn Martell had his arm placed in a sling.

"Status report?" Lucian asked one of his subordinates.

"Twelve casualties, but over sixty injuries," the medic replied.

"And our resources?"

"The supplies left by the Lannisters will keep the army well-fed for a long time," the serjant replied. "As for our own supplies, we can place them on reserve."

"Good. I want patrols in place by the end of the day. Anyone you come across wearing Frey black or Lannister red, kill them. Show no quarter, show no mercy. We may have destroyed the Freys' power in the region, but they are not down just yet."

The serjant rushed off to obey.

Barristan cleared his throat. "Lord-General. May I present Lord Brynden Tully of House Tully, Wendel Manderly of House Manderly, Ser Marq Piper and Ser Patrek Mallister."

Lucian nodded. The Black Tiger commander walked over to the three men, accompanied by Edmure, his wound now dressed. Lucian looked quite the sight, face smudged in blood and dirty, white hair in disarray, his light armor stained in blood.

Brynden rushed over to his nephew and embraced him. "Thank the gods you are safe, boy," the Blackfish said. "When I saw the Twins burning, I feared the worst."

"I am fine, Uncle," Edmure replied. He then released himself from his uncle's embrace and made the introductions. By now, the Red Viper and the Targaryens were behind Lucian. "Uncle, may I introduce Lucian Maegyr, patriarch of House Maegyr and Lord-General of the Black Tigers.

Lucian, my uncle, Lord Brynden Tully, the Blackfish."

The Blackfish nodded in greeting. "You're just as Talisa described you. From what I have seen, your reputation proceeds you. She spoke highly of you. I...extend my condolences."

Lucian nodded. "The same can be said for your niece and great-nephew. I can assure you that Walder Frey has paid the ultimate price for his treachery. You can say that the words of his house has taken on a whole new meaning."

The words of House Frey were 'We Take Our Tolls.' As Edmure had witnessed on the Red Nameday, the tolls that Walder and his House had paid for their betrayal were very high.

"So you know about the Red Wedding then?" the Blackfish asked.

"It's why I'm here," replied Lucian. "House Frey was just the beginning. Roose Bolton is next. My sons are on their way north with the Greatjon Umber as I speak. Once House Bolton is exterminated, we will move onto King's Landing." Before the Blackfish could object, Lucian cut him off. "Don't worry. We infiltrated the Red Keep and rescued your great-niece and retrieved the Stark greatsword. Sansa Stark, along with Arya and Jon are safe in Dorne. Aegon rescued Sansa while we retrieved Arya near the coast."

The Blackfish breathed a sigh of relief, as did Wendel Manderly. "Thank the Seven." He looked at Aegon, Rhaenys and Dany, who had entered the tent. "I thought the royal family was exterminated in the Rebellion."

Lucian tossed a glance behind him. The three Targaryens were talking amongst each other. "Hardly. It was through my men and Oberyn himself that we were able to smuggle the children out of King's Landing before it fell at Elia's request. While Rhaenys remained hidden in Dorne, having been mentored under the Red Viper, I have been forging young Aegon in the fires of leadership and combat, while Daenerys sought knowledge from the Order of the Dragon."

"I thought Rhaegar had only two children," Brynden said.

"Oh he does. Daenerys is the daughter of the Mad King and Queen Rhaella, thus making her Aegon and Rhaenys' aunt." He then called the three surviving Targaryens order and introduced them. "Lord Aegon Targaryen, my understudy and Lord Of House Targaryen. His sister, Lady Rhaenys Martell Targaryen and their aunt, Lady Daenerys Stormborn."

Brynden turned to Aegon. "You have my thanks in rescuing Sansa."

Aegon responded with a simple nod. "You do realize that Sansa has agreed to marry me in exchange for the North's fealty, and to heal old wounds wrought by my father when he and Aunt Lyanna ran off. As a wedding gift, I promised her Cersei and Joffrey's heads."

"Then I'll make sure that Sansa honors the agreement once she arrives from Dorne," Brynden said. He then blinked. "Wait...aunt?"

"Father married Lyanna in secret," explained Aegon. "Jon is their legitimate son, rather than Uncle Ned's bastard. He kept him a secret from the Usurper and Tywin. Fire and Ice."

Brynden slowly nodded. "I think...we need to have a long conversation. As you have saved us from the Freys and Lannisters, I will host you inside my home. I insist."

* * *

Inside Riverrun...

Brynden Tully and the others listened as Lucian Maegyr told them the chain of events leading up to this very point, with Aegon and Rhaenys helping the Tiger of Volantis by filling in the blanks as to where they had been for the past years. But what surprised the Blackfish and the survivors of the Red Wedding was Jon's lineage. He was not Ned's bastard son, but the legitimate son of Lyanna and Rhaegar, the pair having married in secret.

But before he could dissolve his marriage to Elia, the Rebellion had taken place and the rest was history.

The Blackfish sighed. If only Cat knew of the burden that Ned had. But he also understood why Eddard Stark did what he did. By claiming Jon as his own bastard son, he was protecting him at great risk from both Robert and the Lannisters. Honorable to the very end. Despite everything, Brynden was very impressed. Framing the Lannisters for the murder of the Kraken King's brothers and daughter, thus keeping Kevan Lannister preoccupied with defending the Westernlands was brutal, but effective.

They were seated inside the dining room – the Blackfish, Brynden Tully, Marq Piper, Wendel Manderly, Edmure Tully, Patrek Mallister, Lucian Maegyr, Daenerys Stormborn, Aegon Targaryen, Rhaenys Targaryen, and Oberyn Martell.

Before Lucian explained everything, he asked for bread and salt. Unlike Walder Frey, Lucian Maegyr honored the guest right. After sharing the Tully's bread and salt, he explained everything.

"Aunt Catelyn's hatred was misplaced," Aegon said. "But Uncle Eddard knew the risks. It took a long time for us to realize that through the actions of both our father and grandfather that we had lost the Iron Throne. I'm hoping to make things right."

"I think no one would argue with you seeing as how you have three dragons," Marq replied.

"Our original plan was to return here on the 300th anniversary of my namesake's landing," Aegon explained. "Return with the dragons and reconquer the lands with fire and blood. As you can see, Talisa's death, along with that of Robb and Catelyn Stark, had forced our hand."

"You plan on taking back the Iron Throne," the Blackfish surmised.

Aegon nodded. "Once the Lannisters are exterminated...but not before their treachery has been revealed. Ned Stark was no traitor. He discovered a secret in regards to Cersei's children. The Usurper is not the father. Jamie is the father of all three. Cersei had him dishonored and Joffrey had him murdered."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Varys has been keeping us informed of events here," explained Rhaenys. "No one would ever suspect a eunuch – especially the Spider – of being a Targaryen loyalist."

The Blackfish had a troubled look on his face. "Does Tywin know about his grandchildren being the product of incest?"

"No," Lucian replied. "I'm saving that little revelation for when it will cause him the greatest damage. Right now, my men need to rest from the battle. While we rest, we wait."

The Blackfish frowned. "Wait for what?"

A glance from Dany, and the Blackfish found himself looking at a copy of the Declaration of the North. "Words work just as well as sword and spears," Lucian explained. "I've had copies sent out to the other major houses. It worked for House Frey when they betrayed their liege lord. It works just as well in turning public opinion against House Lannister."

"This could just be what we need to usurp the Lannisters from power," Wendel said. "Oh, I would give just about anything to be in the North when Winterfell is liberated from Roose Bolton."

"Add the fact that the Targaryens have returned and that Aegon has done what most swordsmen saw to be impossible," add the Blackfish. "You have slain Jamie Lannister. Tywin will not be very happy once he finds out that his son has been killed."

"That's the idea," replied Aegon. "Lord-General Maegyr's plan is simple, but effective. Tywin will watch from the Red Keep as we take away he holds dear. Jamie Lannister was the first. Next, will be Casterly Rock, while we undermine his support. Once the people find out that the Dragon has returned for his throne, they will throw in their support with us once its clear that Tywin Lannister orchestrated the Red Wedding."

The Blackfish nodded. He turned to Aegon and Rhaenys. "Your grandfather was kissed with madness. He murdered Eddard's father and brother. But those were just two of many crimes he had done while he was king. You planned on coming back to Westeros to reclaim the Iron Throne, didn't you?"

Aegon nodded.

"Well, you're here now. You know that we were one of many who rebelled against your grandfather."

"We know," Rhaenys said. "You had cause. As you said, Grandfather Aerys was a madman. Support our cause, Lord Tully, and we will grant you amnesty. Amnesty and you will remain the dominant house in the Riverlands."

The Blackfish wasted no time in making his decision. "I agree. House Tully will swear fealty to you. All I need is time to send out the ravens with the message."

* * *

The Red Keep, several days later.

If there was one thing about his dissolution of his marriage to Sansa Stark, it gave him the chance to be with Shae without penalty. His father knew about the foreign whore who was warming his bed, but Tyrion knew that there were much more problems that his father had to deal with. Such as not being exterminated by a irate Volantene warlord.

He was on his way to the Throne Room, accompanied by Bronn, having been summoned there by his father when Cersei's screams echoed throughout the corridor.

"NO! NO, JAMIE, NO!"

Bronn picked up the Imp by the back of his clothes and rushed him to the Throne Room.

Cersei was still screaming at the top of her lungs, while Joffrey, perched on the Iron Throne, looked rather pale, as did Margaery Tyrell, who stood alongside Loras Tyrell. In front of them, was another chest, open.

Inside, were the heads of Jamie Lannister and Gregor Cleagne. The eyes of Jamie were already glazed over, a dried trail of blood coming from the corner of his mouth.

Tywin entered the room. "What's going on?" he demanded. Then he took a look inside the chest and let out a strangled cry as he fell to his knees, while Tyrion took several steps back, before falling on his rear.

Loras approached the Hand, scroll in hand. "This was inside," was all he said.

Tywin snatched the scroll and read it. This time, the scroll was from Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen.

_**We have resolved never to start an unjust war, Lord Lannister, but never to end a legitimate one except by destroying out enemies.**_

_**A Lannister always pays his debts. Your son paid his for the murder of our grandfather with his life. The Mountain paid his own for the rape and murder of our mother with his life as well. Just as how Tarbeck and Reyne paid their debts to the Lion, so shall you and your House will pay in fire and blood for betrayal of the Dragon. You have sown the wind, now reap the whirlwind. Your days and those of your House are numbered.**_

_**Aegon Targaryen, Sixth of that Name of the Houses Martell and Targaryen**_

_**Rhaenys Martell Targaryen, Second of that Name of the Houses Martell and Targaryen**_

"It was Lancel who had brought the head in, along with news of what has happened in Riverrun," explained Loras. "He was wounded badly during the battle, in which Aegon Targaryen took Ser Jamie's head. Both the Red Viper and Rhaenys Targaryen slew The Mountain. Pycelle is tending to his injuries, but it doesn't look very good." He paused for a moment. "Aegon killed Ser Jamie, decapitated him, and placed a lion's head on the stump before parading the corpse all over Riverrun."

'They made a mockery out of my son,' Tywin thought, trying to fight back tears.

Bronn, on the other hand, thought it was ironic, not to mention that Tywin himself was a hypocrite. The Freys desecrated Robb Stark's body by sewing the head of his direwolf onto the stump. Gregor Cleagne had desecrated Elia's body and Robert denied the Martells her body to bury. Aegon had simply returned the favor.

Pycelle entered the throne room, his expression grave. He made his way toward Tywin, who saw him come in. "Well? How is Lancel?"

The old maester shook his head. "I'm sorry, Lord Hand. The wound became infected on the way here from Riverrun. There was nothing I could do. Lancel Lannister died five minutes ago. Before he died, he was delirious, saying things which did not make sense. Before he died, all he said was...'Fire...a field of fire...burning...'"

"What about the forces at Harrenhal?" demanded Tywin.

"Dead, Lord Hand. The Brotherhood Without Banners have moved into Harrenhal and are using it as a base," Varys replied. "My little birds tell me that Lucian Maegyr is in Riverrun, while his sons march North."

"On they way to deal with Roose Bolton, no doubt," Tyrion said.

By this time, Cersei's wails were starting to irritate the Lannister patriarch. "Take my daughter to her chambers and give her a sedative."

Pycelle nodded. With the help of Loras, Cersei was escorted out of the throne room, the Queen Regent still sobbing uncontrollably. Joffrey had long since left, having to empty the contents of his stomach following such a gruesome display, as did Margaery. The totality of what was before them began to sink in.

Jamie Lannister was dead. Just as the Martells were denied a body to bury in Elia, so was Tywin in the form of his eldest son. But most importantly, the siege in Riverrun had been lifted, and the Tullys – despite their losses – were back in control.

The War of the Five Kings has just taken a turn for the worse for the Lion.

* * *

Nighttime inside the Red Keep.

Tyrion sat on the edge of his bed. Shae, as always, was in his bed, half-naked. Neither the wine nor the foreign whore in his bed could steer Tyrion from the truth. His elder brother was dead, slain at the hands of Aegon Targaryen. Revenge for breaking his oath and murdering Aegon's grandfather, the Mad King.

Tywin had not said a single word to him following the incident inside the Throne Room. Cersei had drunk herself into a stupor. The Imp thought it wise to steer clear of both his sister and father.

"I never thought that he would die," Tyrion mused. "He was one of the best swordsmen in the kingdom."

"People die," Shae replied. "The Kingslayer was no different. So what happens now?"

"As much as I hate to say this, our family's days are numbered. Our family's arrogance has led to this hubris, and we will fall." He then felt something in his lap. Looking down, it was a folded sheet of paper. "What's this?"

"A letter. From you brother," replied Shae. "He told me should anything happen to him, that I was to give it to you."

Tyrion looked at the letter, sealed with the Lannister lion. Then he broke the seal, unfolded it and began to read.

Tyrion,

If you are reading this letter, then the worst has happened. But I will not go to my impending death without getting some things off my chest. Secrets which I have hidden for the past several years until this very day.

For what it's worth, I'm sorry.

The first sin is in regards to your first wife.

Tyrion remembered her. Tysha, a commoner he had married when he was younger.

I lied at Father's behest. Tysha was no whore. She loved you, but Father corrupted her.

'In the most extreme way,' Tyrion thought darkly, remembering how Tywin had his entire garrison fuck the girl, each time paying her a silver coin, before forcing Tyrion to go last, paying her a golden coin.

Father disapproved of her, saying that she was not worthy of you. Which is why he did what he had done. My second sin is in regards to my children. Slaying Aerys was not one of the worst things I had done during my tenure in the Kingsguard. I had fathered three bastards, thus breaking my oath of never taking a woman to my bed.

You can say that dynastic incest is not privy only to the Targaryens.

Tyrion's eyes widened. Suddenly, it all began to make sense. He had seen several of Robert's bastards, and they all took after the late King. He always wondered why Cersei's children looked a lot like her. Now he knew.

Yes, Cersei and I have been lovers ever since we were young. Which leads to my third sin. One which unfortunately involves you. During the trip to Winterfell, Cersei and I had been discovered by Lord Eddard's son, Bran. I pushed him out of the tower window, hoping the fall would kill him. That even would eventually lead to your capture by Lady Stark, and would ultimately lead to Ned Stark losing his head and his son and wife being slain by their allies. Littlefinger is mostly to blame for framing you, but it ultimately falls onto me.

I confronted Cersei about this before leaving for Riverrun. She said that her intention was to send Ned Stark to The Wall, but that backfired. Even though he is my son, Joffrey has the makings of another Aerys. Cersei has long since sought power, but now she is seduced by it. I know, as she confessed to having Robert killed, with Lancel as the accompliace. Ned Stark was no traitor. Honorable to the last.

Father does not know about his grandchildren being bastards of incest. The secret would destroy him, knowing that his grandchildren are not legitimate.

I hope that you forgive me for my sins, Tyrion. I know that the Seven will probably not.

Your brother, Jamie.

If Tyrion did not hate his father then, he did now. Despite his faults, only Jamie saw his worth. The imp then did something he had not done in a long time.

He cried.

Shae said nothing. All she did was wrapped her arms around Tyrion and consoled him.

But as Tyrion cried, he hoped that Lucian Maegyr would come to King's Landing and soon.

* * *

Tyrion had a lot to think about following his reading Jamie's letter. It was close to midnight when he finally managed to get some sleep.

The next morning, he got up, leaving Shae in the bed, washed, got dressed and prepared for the day, as his father had called for a Small Council meeting to discuss the status of the war.

"Fucking Imp."

Tyrion stopped and turned around. Cersei stood behind him, clad in black, obviously in mourning for her brother. Her eyes were red, whether it was from the wine or crying her eyes out, Tyrion did not know, nor did he care.

"Excuse me?" Tyrion replied, not really in the mood to deal with her bullshit.

"You heard me," Cersei snarled. "This is all your fault."

"And how is all of this my fault?"

"You shouldn't have gone to Winterfell," snarled Cersei. "Had you not been arrested by Catelyn Tully, we would not be in this mess."

"That's rich coming from you. I'm practically blameless in this whole mess. Had both you and Jamie kept your hands off each other whilst in Winterfell, we would not be in our present predicament."

Cersei took a step back as if she had been struck. "You...you know?!"

"That all three of your children are bastards with Jamie the father? Yes, I know," confirmed Tyrion. "Jamie left a letter for me before departing for Riverrun. Littlefinger gets the blame by sending Catelyn Stark to my doorstep, but it was Jamie who set things in motion by pushing Bran Stark out of the window when he caught the both of you fucking." The Imp frowned. "I also know that you and Lancel orchestrated Robert's demise. Father fought a war to keep a bastard born out of incest on the Iron Throne. I think that will break him even more than losing Casterly Rock should Uncle Kevan fail. I hope that for your sake, the cost was worth it."

"It's because of me that we have the Iron Throne!"

"And it's because of your inability to control your son, we have a Volantene warlord and the surviving Targaryens wanting to kill us all."

Cersei knew that her brother was right. She sighed. "It wasn't supposed to be this way. Robert was a bastard with his drinking and whoring," Her shoulders slumped. "I did not want Ned Stark dead. He found out our kids being bastards. I don't know how, but he did. He was to be sent to The Wall."

Tyrion snorted. "And look how well that went. Your eldest son has put even the Mad King to shame with his antics. Murdering Ned Stark, killing off most, if not all of Robert's bastards. No wonder the people are backing the Targaryen's return to the Iron Throne. That and they think that our family is cursed. Robb Stark – The King Who Had Lost The North – and his mother's vengeance for the Red Wedding. And I suppose it was you who prodded Jamie into pushing Bran Stark out of the tower window?"

"No. That was all Jamie. He hoped the fall would kill him."

"And here, Father thought that I would be the one who would bring the family down," mocked the Imp. "Oh, the irony that instead of me, it was the both of you."

Having said his piece, Tyrion turned and stalked down the corridor. Cersei stood there for a moment before heading for the dining hall to get some breakfast.

* * *

Unknown to either sibling, there was a third person listening in on the confrontation.

Tywin Lannister emerged from around the corner, having listened to the argument between the siblings. Until that very moment, nothing had shocked the Hand to the King. Until now. It was known that Tywin did not think too highly of bastards, and yet, he had fought a war to keep his bastard grandson - born of incest - on the Iron Throne, and Cersei had all but confirmed it.

It all made sense now as he realized the true cause of the war. Jon Arryn had came across the secret and was killed by Lysa Arryn at Littlefinger's behest - the murder having been explained to him by Varys. Jon's murder would mean that Ned Stark would come snooping and when he found out, Cersei had him silenced and Joffrey took his head.

But what made the Hand extremely upset was the fact that Cersei had duped him into thinking that his grandchildren were of Robert's seed.

Goes to show that his children were more Targaryen than most people took them for. Which led to Lucian Maegyr intending on doing what Tywin himself had done many times to his enemies: heads, spikes, walls.

Torn between from taking a sword to his traitorous daughter and stabbing his grandchildren to death, Tywin decided to deal with Cersei at a later time. Right now, there was still the matter of Lucian Maegyr and the Targaryens still in Riverrun.

He just hoped that Kevan could beat back the Ironborn and save the Rock before marching east.

_Then_ he would probably kill his daughter for keeping such a secret from him.

* * *

Highgarden - three days after the Second Field of Fire.

It had been three days since the Second Field of Fire and a copy of the Declaration of the North had been delivered to Highgarden, the ancestral home of House Tyrell. Along with the copy of the Declaration was a letter, penned in Sansa's hand - having written it whilst hiding in Dorne - addressed to Olenna Redwyne, detailing certain details left out in the Declaration.

'Certain details' pertaining to the circumstances of Joffrey's parentage.

Olenna was at the table, her breakfast forgotten as she read Sansa's letter, the Declaration layed on the table, having been already read. A bastard for a King, born of incest between the Queen Regent and the Kingslayer.

'Make that the late Kingslayer,' Olenna thought. Word of Jamie Lannister's demise at the hands of Aegon Targaryen had reached Highgarden,

along with that of The Mountain and the entire Lannister host sent to lay siege to Riverrun.

'Then again, it explains why Joffrey is as much a tyrant than old Aerys,' the Queen of Thorns thought as she read Sansa's letter. A second letter rested nearby, this one from Margaery, written in code, which verified the claims. Jamie Lannister is dead, and the Riverlands were back under Tully control. Even more so, the other House Lords were starting to rally against the Lannisters, as word of Tywin's involvement in the Red Wedding reached them.

The fact that Aegon had slain the Kingslayer had boosted his reputation immensely.

"You asked for me, Grandmother Olenna?"

Olenna looked up. "Ah, Willas. Please sit."

Willas Tyrell took a seat across from his grandmother, resting his cane against the table. A servant had poured him a cup of warm tea. He nodded his thanks and the servant departed from the room. He had been in the courtyard, tending to his horses when he was summoned by his grandmother.

Whatever it was, it had to be important.

Olenna gestured to the Declaration. "Read that."

Willas took the document and began to scan it. After several moments, Willas began to frown. "I had a feeling that Ned Stark was not after the Iron Throne. Too honorable, that one. But the fact that Tywin himself orchestrated the massacre at the Twins..."

Olenna nodded. "There's more. Sansa Stark wrote to me. It seems that the Targaryens were not the only ones who were into dynastic incest. Joffrey was not Robert's son. Neither are Tommen nor Myrcella. Their father is the late Kingslayer."

"Late? Ser Jamie is dead?"

"Killed in Riverrun several days ago. By Aegon Targaryen himself."

Willas cocked an eyebrow. "So the rumors are true. The children of the Bard Prince are still alive. This changes things."

"Indeed, grandson. The game of thrones is now in the favor of the Targaryens. With Kevan Lannister defending Casterly Rock from a siege by the Ironborn and the Lion's hold in the Riverlands broken, Tywin Lannister has no forces to call upon. Mace is still in Storm's End and what's left of the Freys are in the North protecting Roose Bolton. We know where House Martell stands, as they have no love for the

Lannisters. You're still friends with Oberyn Martell, are you not?"

"I am."

"Good. You leave for Riverrun within the hour."

"Wait...me?"

"Yes, you. Oberyn trusts you and we all know what Lucian Maegyr is capable of. House Frey can bear witness to that. Diplomacy was one of your better talents."

Willas shuddered. He thought the Red Wedding was bad, but the Red Nameday was much worse. Not to say that Walder Frey and his brood had it coming, but even Olenna knew where to pick her battles.

'A Lannister always pays his debts, but House Maegyr invented vendetta.'

"Grandmother, I object," Willas began. "You know I have no taste for the game of thrones. I leave that business to you and Margaery."

"I know, grandson, but in case you forgot, your sister and brother are both in the Red Keep. When Lucian Maegyr and Aegon Targaryen decide to take down the Lannisters, I want to make sure that we do not end up in the crossfire, or worse, gone the way of the Freys. Margaery is already open to a marriage proposal to Lucian's youngest son, and I hope that Aegon himself remembers that we were loyal to the Targaryens to the very end."

Willas sighed. He knew that Olenna was right. "What do you want me to do?"

"Go to Riverrun and parley with Lord-General Maegyr and the Targaryens. If I can't make Margaery a queen, then at least we can be in a more favorable light when the Lannisters are removed from power."

"What about Father? He's still in Storm's End fighting the Baratheon loyalists."

"I will deal with him at the appointed time. Now go. Pick an honor guard from our most trusted house guards and ride for Riverrun."

Willas nodded and departed from the room.

* * *

Riverrun, several days later.

It was a private ceremony held inside Riverrun's sept.

Brynden Tully could not help but to feel a sense of irony as he watched the wedding ceremony between Sansa Stark and Aegon Targaryen. Nearly twenty years ago, he watched as his niece married Ned Stark in the same manner. Now, he was watching his great-niece marry the son of the late Prince Rhaegar.

The marriage would not only heal the wounds wrought by the Bard Prince, but also place both the North and the Riverlands firmly behind the Targaryen banner.

Following the lifting of the siege of Riverrun, Lucian had the surviving Stark children escorted from Dorne to Riverrun, where a somber, yet joyous reunion took place as the Blackfish was reunited with his great-nieces and great-nephew. The trek was dangerous, but the children had made it in one piece.

En route, Sansa and Arya both received a surprise. While crossing into the Riverlands, they came across two direwolves. Lady and Nymeria.

As it turned out, Ned Stark did not kill Lady on the Kingsroad, as everyone had originally thought. He had simply cut her loose and killed one of the King's dogs in its place to satisfy Cersei and Robert in an act of defiance. The two direwolves had reunited with their respective mistresses and their brother during the trip from Dorne to Riverrun, along with a small group of wolves.

In the past days following the children's arrival at Riverrun under heavy guard from the Martells, the Blackfish had to endure several truths. The main one being that Lyanna Stark had married Rhaegar Targaryen in secret. Jon Snow – originally thought to have been Ned's bastard son – was in truth Jon Targaryen, the legitimate son of Lyanna and Rhaegar.

Ned had claimed him as his own bastard son to protect him from Robert and Tywin, at the cost of his marriage to Catelyn. Honorable to the very end.

But in the end, Jon did not see himself as Rhaegar's son. Which is why he took on the surname of his mother. No longer was he Jon Snow, but Jon Stark.

Lucian Maegyr stood alongside the Blackfish. Rhaenys Targaryen stood alongside him, along with Oberyn Martell. Daenerys Targaryen stood alongside her brother-in-law. Arya Stark stood alongside the Red Viper, Ghost, Lady and Nymeria seated beside her. There would be no bedding ceremony. Not during a war. But as they were married, Sansa and Aegon did share a chamber. Arya shared one with Jon and the wolves.

Sansa felt a bit of apprehension as night fell over Riverrun. Aegon had reassured her that nothing would happen until after this war was over. But Sansa was on her guard. She only accepted Aegon's proposal as he would be House Stark's instrument of vengeance against the Lannisters.

But after Aegon had left Dorne for the Twins, Sansa had plenty of time to think. Ironic as it was Ellaria who had sat her down and had a heart-to-heart before leaving. Ellaria knew that her notions of marrying her dream prince and living in giant castles were all but destroyed during her betrothal to Joffrey.

"You have an amazing opportunity before you, Sansa," Ellaria said. "Aegon is a good man. Your parents did not love each other from the start, but their love grew over the years, just as how my love for Oberyn had grown. Just give him a chance."

Arya liked him, as the Lord of Dragons had been mentoring her in the Water Dance, and those lessons have resumed upon returning to Riverrun. And Aegon was amused by Arya. "The girl's got spirit," he admitted to his wife following the wedding. "Reminds me of Dany growing up."

The Black Tigers in Riverrun were in their 'cool-down' phase. After fighting two consecutive battles at the Twins and at Riverrun, Lucian ordered the men to relax for sixteen hours, to gather their strength. Lucian was still in the sept, praying, while Brynden and Edmure were already fast asleep.

Sansa found herself on the ramparts. She looked down into the Black Tiger camp.

"Too much time on your hands?"

Sansa turned her head. Aegon walked over to her. "I know. It's new to me. Marriage, I mean. Leading soldiers into battle was much simpler."

"You admire Lord Maegyr a great deal," noted Sansa.

Aegon nodded. "I do, milady. He was the one who put me on the path of knowledge. I was his squire, and he showed me how to fight, how to lead, how to move and think. I owe what I know to him."

"Excuse me, Lord Targaryen." A Black Tiger squire emerged onto the ramparts. "You may want to see this."

"What is it?" Aegon asked.

"Four bodies just washed up. One of which has the head of a giant wolf sewn onto the stump."

Sansa gasped. She knew exactly what those bodies were. Or rather, who they were.

Aegon's reaction was instant. "Contact Lord-General Maegyr and tell him to meet me at the location. Go now."

* * *

It had been weeks since the Red Wedding and the bodies of Catelyn Stark, her son, and Talisa Stark had become bloated from the time spent in the water. The fur from Grey Wind, his head still sewn onto the stump, was gone, the head itself in the stages of decay.

The heads of Robb and Talisa Stark were also recovered along with the bodies, as was that of the giant direwolf, and they were taken to the Black Tigers Camp to be identified.

Sansa felt the tears and grief return upon seeing the corpses of her mother and brother. Lucian Maegyr felt the cold rage return upon seeing his daughter's mutilated corpse. At least he can gain some closure with his daughter's body returned to him.

Lucian ordered the bodies to be cleaned up as much as possible, the heads placed back onto the bodies, before they were to be cremated. Wood was gathered and the bodies of Robb Stark, his direwolf, Talisa Stark and Catelyn Stark were placed on three funeral pyres. As per to Lucian's orders, Robb Stark would be given the full funeral rites given to the Black Tigers whenever one of their own would fall in battle.

Balerion would be the one who would set the pyres ablaze with his dragonfire on Aegon's command, reducing the bodies to ash.

Lucian unsheathed his sword and raised it in a salute. Aegon and Rhaenys followed suit, as did the Black Tigers in attendance. "A formal salute," Oberyn explained to Sansa, Arya, the Blackfish, Patrek, Wendel, Marq and Edmure, who were present at the impromptu funeral. "Lord-General Maegyr's way of showing respect to a honorable warrior. Reserved only for those who died honorably in battle."

Sansa nodded. She then turned to Aegon. "Remember your promise to me. Bring me the heads of Cersei and Joffrey."

"We'll do you one better," Lucian replied. "Save for Tyrion Lannister, we are going to exterminate them all."

Sansa remained silent for the duration of the funeral.


	4. Part Four

**Part Four**

Snafu's Notes: To the anon guest who left the review - there is a reason in this story as to why Talisa did not ask her father for assistance in the war. Read on and see why. Also, I've also decided not to follow canon in regards to Theon (i.e., mutilated), but he does get the crap beat out of him. I'm honestly surprised that no one did not catch on to Lucian's "everyone dances with the Stranger" line. The original line came from **Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey**, in which Death rapped 'You can be a king or a street sweeper, but sooner or later, you dance with the Reaper.' Convicted killer Robert Harris misquoted it as part of his last words: "You can be a king or a street sweeper, but everybody dances with the Grim Reaper."

Also, for some strange reason, I had the actors Kevin McKidd and Ray Stevenson as the interrogators. Oh, and guess what inspired Ramsay's torture scene.

_"By the rivers of Babylon, there we sat down. Yea, we wept, when we remembered Zion. Remember, O Lord, the children of Edom in the day of Jerusalem who said, 'Raze it, raze it even to the foundation.' O daughter of Babylon, who art to be destroyed. Happy shall he be, that rewardeth thee as thou hast served us. Happy shall he be, that taketh and dasheth thy little ones against the stones."_

- Psalms 137: 1, 7-9

The Dreadfort - one week after the Second Field of Fire...

Alrik Maegyr watched as the Dreadfort burned from his longship. It had been so easy to deceive its defenders - half of the Frey bannermen who marched North alongside Roose Bolton - into opening the gates, thinking that they were reinforcements who had somehow surived the Red Nameday.

Once the gates of the Dreadfort were opened, the Black Tigers marched in, carrying the flag of The Twins. However, it was Roose Bolton's new wife, Fat Walda - whom Roose had sent to the Dreadfort for her own safety - had discovered the deception and raised the alarm.

But it was too late. She would be the Battle of the Dreadfort's first casualty, slain by Alrik Maegyr.

The battle had lasted three hours and despite the Freys putting up a desperate battle, the Dreadfort had fallen. In the aftermath of the battle, there were five survivors: the Bolton Bastard, Ramsay Snow, his two bedwarmers Violet and Myranda, the Bolton's hostage and last surviving child of Balon Greyjoy, Theon, and a Bolton soldier who had been spared at Alrik's request.

Alrik had originally planned on letting the two women live, but after they both gutted three of his men with hidden knives, he decided to throw them to the wolves. He did not condone rape of women, but these women were far from innocent. Alrik's orders were clear: once the men had their fun, both Violet and Myranda were to be killed and their bodies thrown into the river. Besides, one man was more than enough to send a message to Roose Bolton.

That was one day ago, and once his business here was done, he would march on Winterfell with his brother.

Alrik ordered a camp to be made, where the men would rest for the night before making the march to Winterfell. He had sent a courier to his brother, Tarik, who was with the Greatjon Umber at Castle Cewryn, where the remaining Northern Houses were summoning their banners, preparing to march on Winterfell.

The runner had returned with promising news. The truth about Roose's involvement in the Red Wedding had been revealed, as well as the true parentage of Jon Snow. With the exception of House Karstark, who was at Winterfell alongside Roose Bolton and what remained of House Frey and the Night's Watch, now firmly backed by House Bolton.

Roose was facing a war on multiple fronts. The Wildings had laid siege to the Wall, forcing him to send half of the remaining Frey forces to the Wall to help assist the Night's Watch and their new commander, Alliser Thorne. The other half, he had sent marching south to Castle Cerwyn.

It appeared that he had chosen to attack the Dreadfort in the nick of time. Ramsay Snow was preparing to castrate Theon Greyjoy. Said Greyjoy was wearing only a pair of leather breeches, and was battered and bruised from the torture, but still alive.

"Thank the Drowned God for you!" Theon gasped, still in pain from the torture. "You saved my life! My father will be eternally grateful for you rescuing me!"

Theon's elation turned to horror with Alrik's reply. "Who says we're here to rescue you?"

"You...you're not my father's bannermen? Or my sister's?"

"No. As for Yara Greyjoy," replied Alrik, "your sister is dead."

"What?"

"Officially, she was raped and killed by Lannister men," Alrik replied. "But in truth, she, along with your uncles Aeron and Victarion, were killed by us. I don't condone rape of women, as my men did that of their own accord. Take comfort that in their deaths, the Ironborn will keep Kevan Lannister busy for quite some time. Then there is you."

"M-Me?"

"Don't act innocent, Greyjoy. You swore fealty to Robb Stark, a man who once saw you as a brother. Then you betrayed him and sacked Winterfell, even going as far as to slay young Bran Stark and Rickon Stark."

As Alrik spoke, two Black Tigers began to snap heavy manacles on Theon's arms and legs, locking them in place. Big, metal manacles, covering Theon's forearms and calves, each one weighing a hundred pounds each. Four hundred pounds worth of weights in total.

"Wait! They're still alive! Bran and Rickon! They both escaped to the North! Beyond the Wall! Those kids I killed weren't them!" Theon shouted. "Osha and Hodor are with them!"

"Thank you for the information," Alrik said as he nodded to the Black Tigers, who began to push Theon towards the edge of the ship.

"Stop! STOP! I told you what I know!"

"Your point being?"

"I told you so you wouldn't kill me!"

Alrik stood up and walked over to the crippled Greyjoy. "We did not come to any arrangement of that sort. I despise oathbreakers. I even despise Robb Stark for breaking his oath to the Freys, but at least his intentions were honorable, as he did marry my sister."

"I regret that. I should have died with him at the Twins."

"Don't worry. House Frey has paid the ultimate price for their treachery." Alrik placed one hand on Theon's shoulder. "I've been told that the words of the Drowned God is 'What is dead cannot die?' Let's put that to the test, shall we?" Alrik said, right before kicking Theon in the back, sending him screaming into the cold waters of the river. With four hundred pounds of metal weighing him down, Theon sank like a rock.

He drowned a minute later.

Alrik ordered the longship back to the camp. He had business with the other prisoner, who was being held within the camp.

* * *

Dreadfort Camp.

The second prisoner was being held inside a tent located at the far end of the camp. This one specific tent was the one in which the Black Tigers themselves feared.

The Interrogation and Torture Tent.

The tent was ran by third-generation Black Tigers, originally from Castamere. As Tywin Lannister exterminated Houses Tarbeck and Reyne for their failed rebellion, two members from their respective Houses had been serving overseas with the Black Tigers. When word of their Houses' destruction reached them, they swore a blood oath to Lucian Maegyr, promising to serve the Black Tigers for as long as they lived.

Since then, House Tarbeck and House Reyne had thrived overseas, making Volantis their home, becoming cadet houses under House Maegyr. When Lucian Maegyr announced his intention of heading for Westeros to bring down his wrath upon the Lannisters, the grandsons of Tarbeck and Reyne immediately volunteered for the task.

Alrik Maegyr entered the tent, where the two men were busy setting out their tools of the trade. Spiked sticks, metal gauntlets, flagellums, All the while, the second prisoner was tied to a post in the center of the tent, nude, with numerous angry red welt across his back, legs and arms - the end result of being beaten with bamboo sticks while he was away dealing with Theon Greyjoy. He was hanging from a hook overhead, a burlap sack covering his face. He was struggling, trying to get free, but to no avail. Had he gotten free, then he would not leave the camp alive.

Also present was the remaining Bolton bannerman whose life Alrik had spared during the siege at the Dreadfort. He was tied to a chair, and gagged. A witness for what was to come.

Alrik walked over to the bound man and yanked off the sack covering his face. The bound man in question was the Bolton Bastard himself, Ramsay. His eye was swollen and closed, and despite his predicament, held a look of defiance in his eye.

Alrik could almost laugh at how easy the Dreadfort had fallen. It was like taking a sweet from a baby. The Dreadfort had fallen, its meager defenders were put to the sword, including Roose Bolton's wife. Both Theon and Ramsay were captured, with Theon resigned to a watery grave. All that was left was Ramsay Snow.

"Ramsay Snow, I presume?" Alrik asked.

His response was to spit in Alrik's face. "Do you know who my father is?! Do you know what he is?!"

"Roose Bolton, Lord of the Dreadfort," Alrik replied matter-of-factly, wiping the bloody saliva from his face. "False Lord of Winterfell and False Warden of the North. Oh, yes, I am well-versed as to how he stabbed his liege lord in the heart just so he can gain the position."

Ramsay grinned. "So you know that you're already a dead man once my father finds out what you've done."

"Hardly. But since you're not caught up on current events, let me fill in the blanks. The Twins have been destroyed, and House Frey has been put to the sword. I know this because I was there. Jamie Lannister is dead, as is his cousin and The Mountain. All that is left before marching on King's Landing is your father."

Ramsay was taken aback. "Who the devil are you?"

"Alrik Maegyr, of House Maegyr of Volantis."

"Maegyr..." Ramsay repeated. "Robb Stark married some Volantene cunt with the same last name. A lot of good it did him."

He was rewarded with a solid punch to the face, knocking out two of his teeth.

"Be careful how you speak of my sister, Bolton," Alrik warned. He stepped to the side, allowing Ramsay to get a look at the tools of torture that were placed on the table. Iron rods, bamboo rods, knives, whips, pokers, basically Ramsay's wet dream when it came to torture...had he not been on the receiving end of it.

Alrik picked up a knife. Ramsay recognized it as one of his father's flaying knives. "Normally, we use this kind of knife to filet our fish." He set it down. "It is said that torture is the ultimate form of expression. And we at the Black Tigers have perfected our craft." He gestured to the two men standing nearby. "From the look of things, you and the interrogators have been getting along quite well. This is Tarbeck and Reyne. I assume you're familiar with the names, as Lord Lannister tried to exterminate their families. Their grandfathers had been serving with the Black Tigers at the time, and were spared. These two are our top interrogators."

Ramsay was sweating as he watched both men picked up a multi-layered whip - a flagellum. The ends of the whips had jagged pieces of metal, metal balls, even pieces of bone tied into the leather.

"Whenever there is need for discipline with our ranks," Alrik explained in a casual tone, "the offender is whipped. Ten lashes with a bamboo stick, as you have experienced, only it was twenty. For more serious offenses, they are scourged. Ten lashes with what you see in their hands."

Ramsay looked at the men with the multi-layered whips in their hands and whimpered.

"Have you ever seen what kind of damage these things can do? Oh, it's very nasty. Not even the Bolton flaying knives can compete with the flagellum. Anything over ten lashes is considered fatal, as the victim in question dies from either shock or blood loss," Alrik continued. "I planned on having you scourged for ten lashes, but for insulting my sister, we'll do twenty. Ten on the back, and ten on the front." He turned to Tarbeck and Reyne. "Scourge him."

Ramsay was already hurting from the beating earlier. This he knew, could possibly kill him. He tried to struggle free, but to no avail.

Alrik, in the meantime, took a seat. Normally, he would steer clear of this tent, but he was in the mood to watch Ramsay Snow suffer. Once that was finished, he would personally send his near-dead body to his father in Winterfell.

Alrik began the count. "One."

Tarbeck struck first. The flagellum sliced into Ramsay's lower back, drawing blood. Ramsay stifled a scream.

"Two."

Reyne, standing in the front, followed suit. Ramsay's torso was sliced open. He glared at Alrik.

"Three."

The next series of gashes went across the upper part of Ramsay's back. The Bolton Bastard had a look of defiance on his face. "I will not scream! I WILL NOT SCREAM!"

"You have courage," Alrik admits, "But in the end, they all scream. Three."

Reyne's next whip was directed at Ramsay's left thigh.

"Four."

Tarbeck went even higher, slicing into Ramsay's left arm.

"Five."

Not to be outdone, Reyne's whip bit into Ramsay's right arm, tearing into the deltoid.

"Six."

Ramsay was trying his hardest not to scream as Tarbeck's lash landed on his bare ass, ripping into the flesh.

"Seven."

Reyne's lash went across Ramsay's chest, tearing off his left nipple.

"Eight."

Tarbeck's lash went straight down Ramsay's back. Ramsay struggled, but still could not get free. The pain was becoming intense. Each blow was drawing blood. Each blow went in deeper than the last.

"Nine."

Reyne's lash landed on Ramsay's right ribcage, the wound spliing fresh crimson.

"Ten."

Tarbeck's lash did something neither person was expecting. The jagged ends of the lash had caught into Ramsay's side. One hard tug, and the flagellum came loose, but not before ripping out a chunk of Ramsay's flesh, exposing parts of his ribcage.

Ramsay screamed. And screamed aloud he did.

The bound Bolton in the chair tried to look away from the sight, but the Black Tiger guarding him forced his head upright and pried his eyelids open. Tarbeck placed his whip on the ground and picked up a handful of salt he had absconded from the foodstufs and threw it across Ramsay's back. Ramsay screamed even louder.

"Come now, Ramsay," Alrik said. "You can dish out the pain, yet you cannot take it. Shows just how weak you are. I will make you beg for death, but you will be denied. You will die in your father's arms once we reach Winterfell. Do you hear me? You don't die unless I say so. Ten lashes down, ten to go. Eleven."

Reyne's lash was high, mangling the left side of Ramsay's jawline, the jagged pieces of metal giving Ramsay a hideous half-grin, starting from the corner of his mouth and ending halfway up his cheek.

"Twelve."

The flaying continued.

"Thirteen."

Tarbeck's whip once again caught Ramsay in the ass, tearing even deeper into the flesh.

"Fourteen."

Reyne's strike landed on Ramsay's knee.

"Fifteen."

By now, Ramsay's back was a bloodied, shredded mess. But that did not stop Tarbeck from his task. Ramsay screamed as the whip dug deeper into his back.

"Sixteen."

Reyne strck the exposed side where part of Ramsay's ribcage was showing, pulling out more flesh.

"Seventeen."

Tarbeck's lash went low, rupturing his testicles.

"Eighteen."

Reyne's slash cut deep into the subdermal tissue in the back.

"Nineteen."

Another lash across the torso. Had it been any deeper, then Ramsay's insides would have been on out outside.

"Twenty."

Tarbeck's final lash had nearly obliterated the cartilage in his left knee. Of course, by that time, Ramsay had gone into shock. But he would not die, as a medic - who had been outside for the duration of the scourging - entered the tent and stabilized him. Oh, Ramsay Snow will die, but not for another two days.

And Ramsay would be tortured even further until their arrival at Winterfell.

Alrik turned to the surviving Bolton soldier. "Remember this. Memorize every detail. Go to Winterfell and tell your lord that the Tiger is coming for him with the fury of the North behind them. Tell him that betrayal has its price. Now go."

The soldier was out of the tent. A nearby horse was waiting. He quickly mounted it and headed west, towards Winterfell.

* * *

At the same time in Riverrun...

Built by the late Hoster Tully, the sept was a seven-sided building made out of sandstone. The sept was located in the gardens that his late wife Minisa Whent had loved. The interior had the Seven painted on pillars of marble.

Lucian Maegyr was a frequent visitor of the sept, offering prayers to his patron saint and to the other six, praying that his daughter could finally rest now that her body had been recovered alongside her husband and mother-in-law. Praying that the Stranger gives him strength to see this Vendetta against the Lannisters and their surviving conspirators through.

He prayed in High Valyrian, so that no one – aside from the Targaryens – knew what he was saying. But today, he just sat in a chair, lost in his thoughts.

That was where Brynden Tully found him, having been pointed in the direction by Aegon. Above everything else, count on the Tiger of Volantis to be a devout man.

Brynden saw that he was alone. And unarmed. Not that it would stop an assassin, as Edmure had told him of his brute strength during the Red Nameday. The Blackfish walked down the aisle and took a seat next to the Volantene warlord.

"Do you know what Talisa once said about me?" Lucian asked, staring straight ahead. "She said that I was a hard man to know, to please. I was like a closed book. No matter what she did, I would not compliment her. Even when she became a medic for the Order of the Dragon, I did not congratulate her. Looking back on that...I realize that she was right. Even though she was my daughter, I held her to a different standard than my own sons, and Aegon."

"..." The Blackfish remained silent. It was the same when Catelyn was growing up in Riverrun.

"That last night in Volantis...she wanted to go to Westeros once she found out about the war between the Lannisters and the other four kings," Lucian continued. "I told her no. I had no desire to become involved in the game of thrones. 'Let them kill each other over that ugly chair,' I said. 'Make it easy for Aegon to come back and take control.'" Lucian sighed. "Talisa snuck out of Volantis and took a ship to Westeros, in defiance of me. I drove my only daughter away, and that led to not only her death, but the deaths of your great-nephew and niece."

"It doesn't make you a murderer," the Blackfish replied. "Maybe a bad father."

"I had her shadowed for her own safety," the Maegyr patriarch said. "I could have 'retrieved' her and brought her back kicking and screaming to Volantis. But I chose not to. How else did I find out about the Red Wedding and those responsible? In some cases, leading soldiers into battle is a lot easier than being a father. When I heard that she was with child, I thought that maybe I can mend some bridges with her. Now...I can never have that chance."

"You still have your sons," the Blackfish pointed out. "And I supposed that Aegon and Daenerys are like your own children?"

"Hm. I suppose, as I watched them grow from children to what they are now. House Maegyr once sheltered The Conqueror and his sister-wives shortly before the Doom of Valyria. Ironic as how the Tiger once again opened his den to the Dragon. I've regretted many things in my life. Not being able to say goodbye to your daughter is now number one on my list."

"I know the feeling," sympathized the Blackfish. "My survival at the Red Wedding was nothing but dumb luck. I left the dining hall to relieve myself when I heard the killing started. I tried to free Grey Wind, but he was already shot dead. I managed to escape with several others." He paused for a moment. "I should have died with them. That is my only regret."

"I think that's all we have in our twilight years. Regret."

Brynden decided to change the subject. "So what Talisa said about you was true...about Yunkai?"

Lucian nodded. "It is. I'll tell you about it later."

The Blackfish saw that Lucian wanted to be alone. He left the sept without another word.

* * *

Lucian was sure that he must have dozed off while still inside the sept. Because when he woke up, he found himself back in Volantis. The Tiger of Volantis was back inside the courtyard of the Maegyr Manse. It was just the same as he had left it before coming to Westeros. His bow rested nearby a chair, along with a quiver full of arrows. A small table was placed near the chair, its cup and pitcher full of lemon water. The straw target rested at a distance, complete with several arrows embedded inside.

"Are you ready to talk now, Father?"

Lucian knew that voice from anywhere. Standing on the opposite end of the courtyard, clad in a Volantene dress, was his daughter, Talisa.

Lucian slowly sat down in his chair. Now, he felt old. He wasn't the Tiger of Volantis, nor was the the Stranger's Harbinger. He was a father still grieving over the loss of his daughter.

"So much was left unsaid when you left. When you defied me after I told you not to leave for Westeros. Your grandmother did the same. She was not Volantene by origin, but was from the Seven Kingdoms." He didn't sound angry, much to his surprise. When Talisa had left Volantis for the Seven Kingdoms, he was all but livid. "Why, Talisa? Why didn't you contact me? You knew I had you shadowed. You could have asked for my help."

Talisa walked over to her father. "Because you would have said no," she replied. "You made it clear that the game of thrones was not your concern. 'Let them kill each other over that chair. Make it easier for Aegon to take it back when the time came.' Your words, not mine."

"If you would have told me, then your husband would not have gone to The Twins...and you would be still alive." Shoulders slumped, he sat down in a nearby chair. "I would have done anything for you. You know that. The fact that I could have sent my forces to Westeros before Robb made the decision to head for The Twins..." He growled in frustration.

Now Talisa was kneeling in front of him. "What do you want, Father?"

"What do I want? I want you back. But most importantly, I want to be forgiven. More than anything. By the Old Gods and the New, do I admit that I was not the best father in Volantis, but I did care. I just didn't know how to show it."

Talisa smiled. "I know. I know, Father."

"Just tell me...that I am doing the right thing in declaring Vendetta on those responsible. Tell me that I am giving you justice on your behalf."

"You are, Father. That is one of your more redeemable qualities. In spite of everything, you do care for your family. You cared for me." she stood up and began to walk away.

Lucian was on his feet. "Talisa! Wait!"

Talisa stopped and turned around. It was then, Lucian noticed three more people; two men and a woman. The man looked around Tarik's age, if not older, dark brown hair pulled back, the beard trimmed. He was clad in black, with a fur-lined cape draped around his shoulders. A pin in the image of a direwolf was pinned to his chest.

The woman was around the man's age, dignified, with red hair pulled back into a braid, and blue eyes, identifying her as one from House Tully, clad in a dark dress, and like her husband, a fur-lined cape was draped over her shoulders. In her arms, wrapped in swaddling clothes, was a babe.

Last was the other man - their son. Dark brown hair, with a beard. Like his parents, he was dressed in black, save that it was a tunic, breeches and boots. His hand was gently scratching behind the ear of a massive direwolf, its fur dark gray. Behind them, the door which led to the manse's interior was open. Instead of the interior of the manse, there was only a blinding white light.

"You need not worry, Father," Talisa said. "Everything is all right."

Talisa turned around and walked towards her husband and his parents. Eddard Stark remained behind, only to give Lucian a single nod of the head, a sign of respect, before joining Talisa and the others, walking through the portal and out of Lucian's life.

The doors then closed behind them. For Lucian, it was as if a great burden was lifted off his shoulders. Talisa had granted him what he wanted the most: absolution.

* * *

Lucian woke up moments later. It was dawn in Riverrun and he was still inside the sept. But he had never felt more refreshed or revived in his entire life.

* * *

Riverrun, the following morning.

The trio of Black Tigers from the sellsword organization's Reconnaissance Unit had rode from the Westernlands to Riverrun, where they had been ever since arriving in Westeros four weeks earlier. They were formerly of the Faceless Men who had joined the Black Tigers, assassins who were the best at what they do.

The three men had integrated themselves with the Lannister host defending Casterly Rock, and had narrowly escaped three days earlier, carrying with them vital information regarding the siege of Casterly Rock.

Lucian Maegyr would be the first to receive the news. He would then pass it along to his war council later on that day.

Lucian felt vindicated. Talisa had no ill will towards him after all. Of course, he did not tell the others of his 'meeting' with his late daughter, or the fact that he had seen her husband or his parents. The fire in his eyes had returned and he was bound to see this vendetta through, be it good or ill.

Aside from minor skirmishes with Frey remnants still lurking around Riverrun and remnants of Gregor Cleagne's band of raiders who was not present when their Lord was slain, things were calming down. Aegon had the fealty of House Tully and of the surviving Riverland lords. Now, as the death of Jamie Lannister and the Red Nameday was becoming known far and wide, the people began to send word to Aegon, swearing fealty, taking up on Aegon's offer of general amnesty.

The people saw the Red Nameday as vengeance from the gods. As the Freys violated the guest right with the Red Wedding, so too were they slain in the same manner.

Inside the solar, the war council was meeting. Aside from Lucian, the three Targaryens were present, as was the Blackfish and Brynden Tully and Oberyn Martell. The group was looking at a map of Westeros, with locations such as Winterfell, the Dreadfort and Casterly Rock as points of interest.

"I've received word from my sons," Lucian said. Pointing to Castle Cerwyn in the North, he said, "Tarik and the Greatjon has made contact with Lady Jonella Cerwyn and the Bolton's treachery has been made known to the other Northern Houses. At the same time, however, the remaining Bolton bannermen approached from the south after managing to pass Moat Cailin with heavy casualties from the Ironborn."

"I take it that Tarik did not allow them to pass Castle Cerwyn?" the Blackfish asked.

"How perceptive of you, Lord Tully. For every Black Tiger slain, five of Bolton's bannermen were slain in response. The Greatjon was injured in the battle, but is expected to survive. What remains of the bannermen have been slain to the last man. Tarik will reach Winterfell in three days' time from the south."

Lucian then produced a feather pen and drew an X on the Dreadfort. "Alrik sailed to the Dreadfort and after a minor battle, captured not only the castle, but also two valuable prisoners: Ramsay Snow and Theon Greyjoy."

"So what happened to them?" asked Oberyn.

"For Theon, a watery grave," Lucian replied. "Alrik said that he had Theon weighed down and thrown into the river. Ramsay was scourged."

Oberyn winced. "I would say I feel sorry for the bastard, but I'd be lying through my teeth."

"Scourged?" the Blackfish repeated.

It was the Red Viper who had given the explaination. Afterwards, the Blackfish's expression matched that of Oberyn's own.

"Moving on..." Lucian continued as he drew another X on the map.

This time, the X was placed on the stronghold of House Lannister – Casterly Rock.

"Earlier this morning, the spies I've sent to monitor events in the Westernlands returned. Casterly Rock has fallen to the Ironborn." He produced a message which had been intercepted by his men and delivered to him earlier that morning. "My men integrated themselves among the Lannister host and were able to intercept this message before it could be sent to King's Landing."

Brynden accepted the parchment and read it. Sure enough, it was in Kevan's handwriting.

_**Brother,**_

_**By the time this message reaches you, Casterly Rock will have fallen to the Ironborn. We have not made it easy for them, but the Kraken is resilient. No matter how many we kill, they just keep coming. I know that this is my last battle, as does the rest of the defenders of the keep. But we will not make it easy for them. We have all decided to fight to the last man, to the bitter end. Brother, it was the highest of honors, the greatest of pleasures, to have served at your side.**_

_**Kevan Lannister**_

"Kevan Lannister is dead - sacrificed to the Drowned God - and the Lannister host has been crushed," Lucian continued. "I plan on holding on to that piece of information before sending it to King's Landing."

"They won't get the chance to savor their victory," Aegon said. "If they were disloyal to the Usurper and to the bastard King, then they will be disloyal to me. I will deal with them when the time comes."

A knock on the door interrupted the meeting. "Enter," ordered Edmure.

The door opened and a Black Tiger serjant entered the solar. "My apologies, Lord Tully, Lord-General Maegyr, but there is an envoy at the camp, wishing to speak with both Lord Targaryen and you, Lord-General."

"Who are they?" Lucian asked.

"According to the Brotherhood, they bear the sigil of the golden rose – House Tyrell."

"House Tyrell..." Oberyn repeated. He then chuckled. "Willas. So the old woman sent him." To the serjant, he said, "Allow them to pass. I'll receive him personally."

Off Lucian's confused look, Oberyn began to explain. "It's a known fact that Mace Tyrell is not the head of the Tyrells. His mother-in-law is the power behind the family. Olenna Redwyne, the Queen of Thorns. She's asked for a parley in order to discuss terms in which her House could be in a better position once Aegon returns to the throne." He then added with a sheepish grin, "And I do feel sorry for what had happened to him in the past."

Lucian cocked an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

"You hosted the Tyrells in the past when they came to Volantis, right?" When Lucian nodded, Oberyn continued, "I gave Willas the limp, in a tournament years ago, hence the cane. I do feel bad about that. Olenna must have sent him because out of all the Tyrells, I got along with him the best."

"You're sure about that?" Edmure asked.

Oberyn nodded. He stood up. "I have your leave?"

Lucian nodded.

"Rhaenys, you're with me," ordered Oberyn. Uncle and niece left the solar and followed the serjeant outside.

* * *

Outside, at the Black Tiger Camp...

'This is a bad idea,' Willas thought as he and the Tyrell honor guard stood outside the Black Tiger camp, the sellswords themselves watching his and the honor guard's every move. He suspected that if he sneezed wrong, then he would be sent back to Highgarden in several pieces.

And those dragons that he had seen flying overhead...

He knew of the history of the Seven Kingdoms, of how the Conqueror and his sister-wives had unleashed their dragons upon the forces of the forces of the Rock and the Reach, burning them into submission.

It had been two days since he had left Highgarden, and the trek was a perilous one. It was through luck that he had ran into Beric Dondarrion and a Brotherhood patrol, who after explaining the reason why he was seeking out the Targaryens and the Maegyr, had escorted him to Riverrun.

When Oberyn Martell appeared, Willas calmed down at the sight of his old friend. But he was not alone, as Willas noticed. Beside him was what appeared to be the spitting image of his deceased sister...in a tunic, breeches and boots.

Willas quickly dismounted from his horse and after retrieving his cane, met Oberyn halfway.

"Tyrell," Oberyn greeted in a curt tone.

"Martell," Willas responded in the same tone.

Oberyn broke into a broad grin and embraced his friend. Willas returned the embrace. "Oberyn. It's been far too long," Willas said.

"That it has, old friend."

"You've been busy," noted Willas. "Helping the Black Tigers exterminate the Freys, and now you've killed The Mountain. You really do get around...in more ways than one." He looked at Rhaenys "One of yours?"

Oberyn shook his head. "No. Elia's. Dorne's best-best kept secret. Rhaenys, this is Willas Tyrell, heir to the House of Tyrell. Willas, my niece, Princess Rhaenys Martell Targaryen of Houses Martell and Targaryen."

Rhaenys nodded in greeting. She had to admit that for an older man, Willas was very handsome. "Forgive me, as I am not properly dressed. We are at war, you know."

Willas smiled. He took Rhaenys' hand and kissed it while Oberyn rolled his eyes. "No harm done. I take it that Lord-General Maegyr has sent you to welcome us?"

"No. I came of my own accord, to make sure that no one harms you. Lord-General Maegyr and our hosts are expecting you. Come with me."

* * *

It was Willas' first time in coming to Riverrun. The stronghold of the Tully family was indeed impressive. Of course, Olenna would beg to differ. To the Queen of Thorns, nothing was better than Highgarden.

Inside the solar, Willas Tyrell sat before the impromptu war council, only this time, Aegon had requested that Sansa joined him, as did Marq Piper and Wendel Manderly. After Oberyn had introduced the people inside, Willas began to speak, adressing both Sansa and Lucian.

"First things first. House Tyrell extends our sympathies in regards to the tribulations that your House has suffered these past years. Your father was a good man, as was your mother and brother." He then looked at Lucian. "The same goes for your daughter. I remember her well. Such a kindred soul."

"Thank you," Lucian replied, while Sansa nodded in response. "You asked for this parley, Lord Tyrell. You have the floor."

"The writing is on the wall," began Willas. "It's only a matter of time before the Lion falls." Looking at Aegon, he said, "You, Lord Targaryen, have become very famous in the Seven Kingdoms. You have done what was thought to have been impossible. You have slain Jamie Lannister. Add the fact that the Dragon's intentions are now clear, it for our benefit that we stand not in the Dragon's path, but rather at its side."

"You aided the Lannisters in repelling Stannis' invasion of King's Landing," Edmure pointed out. "Your sister is betrothed to a mad king who had my brother-in-law murdered, and your other brother serves in the Kingsguard."

"Your concerns are duly noted, Lord Edmure, but certain events have placed Joffrey in a new light," Willas replied. "One which my grandmother clearly despises."

Sansa knew what that meant. Olenna had received her letter detailing Joffrey's parentage.

"What are you bringing to the table, Lord Tyrell?" Aegon asked.

"As you know, House Tyrell was loyal to the Dragon, even to the bitter end. We wish to forge a new alliance between Highgarden and Houses Targaryen and Maegyr."

"Heard about our exploits, have you not?" asked Lucian.

"Hard not to. Then again, I'm not shedding a tear over the Freys," Willas replied. "I also have permission to extend a betrothal contract between Margaery and your youngest son, Alrik Maegyr. It's no secret that my sister is fond of your son from our past time in Volantis, still is from her letters to Grandmother Olenna. Maegaery did not take the news of Joffrey being a bastard born from incest well, and is looking for ways to terminate the engagement."

"A marriage between my youngest with Margaery," Lucian mulled. "I will ask Alrik when he returns. Right now, both he and his brother are in the North, tying up some loose ends."

"Roose Bolton?" asked Willas.

Lucian nodded. "Roose Bolton."

"If he is loyal to Tywin Lannister, then he will be disloyal to me," Aegon replied. "When an infected wound becomes riddled with gangrene, one must cut it off of the body, lest the entire body becomes infected." He paused to take a sip of water. "Your timing could not be even more impeccable, Lord Tyrell. Casterly Rock has fallen to the Ironborn, and Kevan Lannister is dead. We intercepted a message by raven earlier today for King's Landing. With the exception of what remains of the Lannisters in the Crownlands, the Lannister host in the West has been crushed."

"So now, you're waiting for Roose Bolton and his House to be destroyed before moving on to King's Landing."

"Of course. Just as Lord-General Maegyr had said, and just as my wife had experienced, the Red Keep is now their prison. The only reason they are still alive is by his grace. But not for long. In regards to your offer for an alliance, I accept." A stroke of inspiration soon came to him. "In fact, you will help deliver the city to the Black Tigers and to myself."

Willas cocked an eyebrow. "How?"

"You will show the Lannisters the same courtesy they have shown to my family at the end of the Rebellion. After all, Tywin would not suspect your father of betraying him."

Willas knew what he had meant. Pycelle had convinced the Mad King to open the gates for the Lannisters, which led to the Sack of King's Landing. Aegon planned to do the same, save that this time around, there would be no sacking. The Black Tigers would simply march into the city while those inside would deal with the remnant of the Lannister forces and the City Watch.

Willas could not help but to see the irony. Tywin had betrayed his King, of whom he had served as his hand for two decades, and now, his House would be the betrayer. House Frey violated the guest right and the Red Wedding was the result, and events came full circle with the Red Nameday. Jamie Lannister had stabbed the Mad King in the back and was in turn, slain by his grandson.

To House Tyrell and the other noble houses in the kingdom, the Lion was cursed for their hubris, their arrogance in thinking that there would be no repercussions for their crimes. And Olenna would make sure that her family would be on the right hand of the Dragon, rather than in its path when House Targaryen reaclaimed the Iron Throne with fire and blood.

"Once it's known to the Lannisters that the Ironborn has destroyed Casterly Rock," Lucian interjected, "Tywin will summon your father's forces to King's Landing to prepare for a siege. But there will be no siege. Not this time."

"Are you certain that is what Tywin would do?" asked Willas.

"If I was him, I would," Lucian replied.

"In the meantime, I offer you the hospitality of my home," Brynden said. "As you have come a long way, you need time to rest and recover."

Willas nodded. "Thank you, Lord Tully." He looked at Oberyn. "More than enough time to catch up on old times with an old friend."

* * *

Winterfell.

Roose Bolton was not very happy.

He should have been, seeing as how he was now Warden of the North, thanks to Tywin Lannister, but ever since occupying the former home of the Starks, he had been getting nothing but bad news all around. It was as if the Old Gods had cursed him following his betrayal at the Red Wedding. The North had been in disarray following Robb Stark's death. Now, it was becoming united once again, only this time, House Bolton was the source of that hatred.

Runners from House Bolton had reported that his bannermen had taken Moat Cailin from the Ironborn, but had met the Black Tigers led by Tarik Maegyr in battle as they approached Castle Cerwyn. For every single Black Tiger killed, Roose had lost six men. His bannermen had been slain to the last man and the Northern Houses had raised their banners once again, this time, against him.

They would reach Winterfell in three days' time.

It was bad enough that he had to sneak into the North to claim his seat as Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, but it was even worse when all of the Northern Houses wanted your head on a pike. Only House Karstark, who had left the Northern Host and was therefore, not present during the Red Wedding, was on his side.

From the Wall, The Night's Watch at Castle Black had been killed to the last man, with Mance Rayder now occupying Castle Black and the surrounding fortresses along the Wall. The thousand Freys he had sent to support Alister Thorne had been killed, leaving him with only the other half of the Frey bannermen alongside the Karstark bannermen.

Aside from what remained of House Frey within Winterfell, House Karstark had its banners within the castle, as per to Roose's orders. Harrion Karstark was present alongside Roose when news of the Dreadfort's fall came to him.

"You are certain of this?" Harrion asked, concern in his voice.

"I am," the bannerman replied. "The Dreadfort has fallen to the forces of House Maegyr."

Roose went rigid in his seat. Tarik Maegyr was marching from the south and Alrik would be approaching from the west. Add that the wildings were now in control of the Wall, and Roose found himself surrounded on three fronts.

"What of my wife, the Lady Walda? And Theon? And Ramsay?" demanded the Lord of Leeches.

"Lady Frey - I mean, Lady Bolton has been killed by the Black Tigers," the bannerman replied. "They drowned him Greyjoy the river, milord, by weighing him down and throwing him overboard from their ship." He swallowed. "Ramsay...Ramsay was tortured, milord. They forced me to watch as they stripped the flesh from his bones."

"They used one of my flaying knives?" asked Roose with a dangerous edge in his voice.

"No, milord. A whip with multiple layers, with jagged metal and bone at the end. The ones who did it were called Tarbeck and Reyne."

Roose recognized the names. The two houses who had rebelled against House Lannister decades earlier, who had been crushed by Tywin himself, hence 'The Rains of Castamere.' "So Tywin had not killed off all of them. They must have either been overseas during the rebellion or they managed to escape."

He dismissed the bannerman. "So now what do we do?" Harrion asked.

"We prepare ourselves for a siege," Roose replied in his calm tone. "Make sure that the men are armed at all times. In the event that we do lose...I want Winterfell burned to the ground. If I can't have it, then no one else will."

Harrion bowed and exited the solar to relay Bolton's orders. It was true that House Karstark withdrew its support from House Stark following the execution of his father, but supporting a man who had killed his king during a wedding was madness. He had issues with Robb Stark, but the point was moot when Roose himself told him of the Red Wedding, and of the deaths of his king, his wife and his mother. But now, he owed his loyalty to a power-hungry madman.

Harrion Karstark began to make his own plans. Plans to ensure the survival of his House. And Roose Bolton was the key.

* * *

Black Tiger Camp - three days later.

Lucian Maegyr made his rounds within the Black Tiger camp. The men were in good spirits as they prepared to either settle down for the night, or go out on patrol, patrols which lasted for the entire night.

But as he made his way through his camp, exchanging greetings, Lucian had something else on his mind. He had meant to speak with Daenerys about this back in Volantis, but was forced to put it on hold following news of the Red Wedding.

As she was known as the 'Mother of Dragons,' Daenerys Stormborn stayed in her own camp with the three dragons. Her camp was protected by Black Tigers and members from the Valyrian Order of the Dragon, who also tended and fed the dragons.

Lucian came across Dany, who was watching Balerion, Viserion and Rhaegal feast on a lamb, the Black Dread reborn hissing at Dany when she tried to soothe him. Balerion then returned to his meal.

"Eventhough they see you as their mother, a dragon cannot be truly tamed, Dany," Lucian said, having seen the scene unfold between Dany and the three dragons. "Only Aegon can truly control Balerion."

"I know," Dany replied as she watched the three dragons feast on the lamb's carcass. "So how do you like Westeros so far?"

"It's strange. All this time, I wanted to return home and help my nephew take back what was stolen from us. But now...it seems that I am a stranger here. Volantis was more like home to me."

"Is there a second reason?"

"I think you know, Lord Lucian. Not much gets by you."

"Of course. Tarik. Don't think that I don't know you're spending a lot of time with him."

Dany smiled sheepishly. "It's a lot more than that. He...took my maidenhood shortly before the news of the Red Wedding reached us. Not even Aegon or Rhaenys know. We married in secret in Penthos. I am not with child, as I have not experienced the morning sickness."

Lucian was torn between being angry or being proud of his son. In the end, he chose the latter.

"The gods are good," Lucian said. "I have a new daughter to replace the one I have lost." He smiled and patted Dany on the head. "I never expect my own son to do something so sneaky behind my back. It appears that we will have a second wedding in Riverrun once he and Alrik returns from the North."

Dany breathed a sigh of relief. She had expected Lucian to be furious. But after losing Talisa, it was time for some good news for a change which did not involve the game of thrones.

"We have the backing of House Tyrell in regards to your nephew," Lucian reported. "Willas Tyrell will remain with us for one more night before returning to Highgarden. To make sure that he makes it in one piece, he will be escorted by two of my men." He gave her a wry smile. "It also seems that Rhaenys is smitten with Willas as well."

"Much to Oberyn's dismay, I take it," Dany said with a grin.

"Oberyn has shown much restraint in not spearing his old friend," Lucian said, amusement in his voice.

"So how is my nephew getting along with his wife?"

"I think it's safe to say that Aegon is a much better improvement over Joffrey," Lucian replied mildly. "Both are getting along quite well. And Arya likes him, so it's a bonus. Sansa will make a fine queen." He looked at Dany. "And you will make an excellent wife to my son."

Dany smiled at the comment. Meanwhile, the dragons continued to eat their meal.

* * *

Inside Riverrun...

Between meetings with the other House Lords in the Riverlands and those from the Vale, not to mention training Arya in the Water Dance, Aegon Targaryen was exhausted. The meetings had been fruitful, with the lords accepting Aegon's offer of amnesty in exchange for their fealty.

Having three dragons and the threat of dragonfire was a deciding factor.

"Seven Hells," Aegon muttered as Sansa helped him out of the shirt. "How can a 12-year-old have so much energy? Even Dany wasn't as active as Arya was."

"Goes to show that she likes you," Sansa replied, looking at the myriad of scars and old combat wounds along his back and arms. Absently, she ran one hand along one of them. "So many scars..."

"A hazard of the job," Aegon replied. "Each scar has a story. In some warrior cultures, the warrior with the most scars commands the most respect. That one was from an Unsullied spear in Braavos."

Sansa touched a second one, on his arm. "And this one?"

"Dueled a bravo in Braavos in front of the Sealord. Spent quite a bit of time learning the Water Dance."

Then there was the broad one across his back. "This one?"

"I was challenged by a Dothraki horse lord. Khal Drogo," Aegon replied. "One of the best warriors I've ever faced in a battle to the death. He tried to kidnap Dany, but I chased him down. The battle was brutal, but in the end, I emerged as the victor. The armor saved my life. Had I not been wearing it, then I would have died."

"You've led a hard life," Sansa noted.

Aegon turned his head to her and grinned. "True. But I have no regrets. I would not be who I am today. You can say that losing the Iron Throne during the Rebellion has forced our family to change."

He then felt Sansa's hands on his wrist. "This one looks recent," she said, trailing one finger along the still-healing knife slash he had made.

"That one was self-inflicted," said Aegon. Off Sansa's surprised expression, Aegon explained. "The Lannisters and the Maegyr are quite alike in most cases. A Lannister always pays their debts, but the House of Maegyr invented vendetta."

"Vendetta?"

"It's High Valyrian for 'blood feud.' If you thought Tywin Lannister was bad with him destroying Tarbeck and Reyne, Lucian is much worse. He burned Yunkai to the ground and put all its inhabitants to the sword when the city refused to give up sellswords who had taken refuge inside following them raping and killing his sisters. A declaration of vendetta involved a blood oath. The game of thrones and vendetta are in a ways, similar to one another. Either you win, or you die."

After that, neither Sansa nor Aegon knew what had happened next. One thing led to another, which led to the both of them shedding their clothes and consummating their marriage.

Aegon knew his way around a woman, as both Tarik and Alrik had taken him to a brothel in Volantis when he turned fifteen. His first was a woman from Asshai, a follower of the Red God. Doreah, Dany's servant girl, was also his bedwarmer back in Volantis. With most of the women he had bedded, it was a surprise that he did not have any bastards running around Essos, unlike Robert, who by Varys' count, had sixteen bastard children, but now that number was down to three, while Oberyn had eight to his credit.

Not that Sansa was complaining. Better Aegon than Joffrey to take her maidenhood. Of course, she did suspect that she was not Aegon's first. But then again, she was not complaining. For the first time in a long time, she felt safe. She had her concerns in regards to Aegon, but Ellaria had convinced her to take a chance on Aegon whilst in Dorne.

Sansa would have to remember to relay a message of thanks to her once this mess was over.

* * *

Elsewhere in Riverrun...

While catching up on old times with Willas, talking about horses, falcons and women over wine, the Red Viper stopped in mid-sentence and turned his head.

"What?" Willas asked. "What is it?"

"I have this strange feeling that I should be proud of Aegon for some strange reason," Oberyn mused. He shrugged it off and resumed his conversation with the Tyrell heir.

* * *

Winterfell.

The two Maegyr brothers arrived within hours of each other; Alrik form the west and Tarik from the south, backed by the Northern houses out for Roose Bolton's blood. It was known that Roose had no bannermen to back him, and that the Wildings had all but wiped out the Night's Watch. All Roose had in the defense of Winterfell was what remained of the Freys who had accompanied him and House Karstark.

Word of the Red Nameday had reached the Freys guarding Bolton. As expected, the remnants of House Frey swore revenge upon the Maegyr for the deaths of their lord and his family.

But even they knew that their chance of surviving this siege was very thin.

Despite being sacked by Theon Greyjoy in an attempt to please his father, Winterfell could withstand a siege for a long time. Roose Bolton would make certain of that, hoping that he could hold out long enough so that the Lannisters from the Westernlands would come and take the fight to the Maegyr.

Unknown to Roose, he would not get that chance. As it had been that he ascended to Warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell through treachery, so too will he experience treachery from within. Only this time, it would come from House Karstark, as they outnumbered his own personal guards and the Freys 2-to-1.

Harrion Karstark had formulated a plan. As they held the numerical advantage over the Freys and Boltons, they would strike and strike hard, while he would incapacitate Bolton.

He and Roose stood on the ramparts, looking at the host that was outside of Winterfell. The other Northern Houses and the Black Tigers. Roose had hoped that his bannermen would have broken through past Castle Cerwyn, but as he found out much to his horror, they were slain to the last man.

This would not be his finest hour. Unknown to him, it would be his last.

When one of the mercenaries on his payroll suggest suing for terms, Roose jammed his knife into the offending sellsword's eye, killing him.

"That was harsh," Harrion noted as he and Roose made their way to the courtyard to oversee the final preparations for the siege.

"I will not surrender what was supposed to be rightfully mine since the days of Targaryen rule," Roose replied. "The North is mine. Winterfell is mine. Surely you of all people would understand."

"I do," Harrion replied. "More than you can possibly know. Robb Stark did take my father's head."

"Therefore, he and by extension, the rest of House Stark, have lost the right to rule the North," Roose replied. "The North needs a new breed of rulers, one that will do whatever it takes to keep the peace."

"You mean one who will do whatever it takes to keep his hold on power," corrected Harrion as they entered the courtyard, where Karstark and what remained of the Freys were putting the finishing touches on the siege.

Roose stopped in his steps and turned to Harrion, one hand on his sword's pommel. "Come again?" he asked.

"Say what you want about Robb Stark," Harrion replied calmly, "but despite his flaws, he was a just and honorable man. He would not have sold his soul to the Lion, unlike you and the Freys."

Roose slowly unsheathed his sword. By this time, the confrontation was noticed by their respective bannermen. "Talk like that is considered treasonous, Karstark. Especially when you are saying to to me, your liege lord."

"It's not treasonous if it's true. Second, you never were my liege lord, Bolton," Harrion replied. "You heard the rallying cry out there. 'Remember the Starks,' but more importantly, 'The North Remembers.' As does House Karstark."

Roose's head snapped to the left as he heard the scream. A Frey bannerman had been impaled from behind by a Karstark bannerman. Another had their throat slit.

The Karstark's banners were rebelling against Roose Bolton and what remained of the Frey Bannermen. Several of the Freys tried to run, but were cut down with crossbow bolts. Another was strangled to death while another was impaled on a wooden spike, while another was set ablaze from a nearby torch.

"This is sedition! Treason!" Roose shouted as he spun on Harrion...

...only to see Harrion's fist sailing towards his skull. Roose didn't have time to react as the blow to the head stunned him long enough for him to drop his sword.

Three of Harrion's bannermen were upon him, stripping him of his armor and his knife – the same one he used to kill Robb Stark with. With the Freys falling to the sword, now came the hard part. Whether or not he can survive the confrontation with the Black Tigers and the other Northern Houses.

* * *

Outside Winterfell, Tarik Maegyr, Alrik Maegyr and the Greatjon Umber heard the sounds of battle coming from inside the walls of Winterfell, and wondered what in the Seven Hells was going on.

Tarik would have been at Winterfell sooner, but he had to deal with the remaining members of Bolton's army. As their numbers had been thinned down thanks to the Ironborn, while the Black Tigers finished the job, delaying him by a day.

Before the Greatjon could voice the question that was on everybody's mind, the gates to Winterfell opened and Harrion Karstark exited the castle on foot, rather than horseback. Standing before him, was the joint Northern-Black Tiger host, led by the Maegyr brothers.

Before opening the gates, Harrion had made sure that Roose was incapacitated, and that he himself was unarmed, holding a white flag of surrender. Harrion was no fool. With the fall of the Twins, the death of Jamie Lannister and the destruction of the Dreadfort. House Karstark had their reasons as to why they had left Robb, but fighting for Roose Bolton was suicide.

House Karstark's saving grace was that they were back in the North when the Red Wedding had taken place.

Making sure that they could see the white flag, Harrion cautiously made his way towards the Greatjon Umber and the Volantene man currently holding a Valyrian greatsword, who was standing beside him. Much to his shock, he recognized the sword as Ice.

"I'm here to negotiate terms," Harrion said.

"Harrion Karstark, of House Karstark," the Greatjon explained. "His House had left Robb following the execution of his father, Rickard Karstark. They were not present at the Red Wedding."

Tarik nodded. "I am Tarik Maegyr of House Maegyr. What terms are you offering? And for your sake, they had better be good."

Harrion nodded. "My terms are this: grant my House life, and I will hand over not only Winterfell, but also the man you seek - Roose Bolton himself."

To back up his claim, Harrion turned back towards the castle and nodded. Moments later, two of his bannermen were dragging out a half-conscious Roose Bolton, his right temple stained with his blood from Harrion's blow moments earlier.

"And what of the remaining Freys under Bolton's command?" Tarik asked.

"They have been put to the sword," Harrion replied. "A lesson learned from Roose Bolton himself."

Roose was shaking off the attack as he was dropped to a heap in front of Tarik. "I present to you Roose Bolton, Lord of the Dreadfort, false Warden of the North and false Lord of Winterfell."

"Traitor," Roose snarled. "I spared your House and this is how you repay me?"

Harrion shrugged his shoulders. "I learned from the best. After all, you did the same to Robb Stark. This is merely self-preservation on my behalf. Your House is damned, Bolton."

"Betrayed by his own bannermen," Tarik mused. "How fitting. Your terms are acceptable, Lord Karstark."

Harrion nodded, and then moved to the side. The joint Black Tiger-Northern host separated, and a man was shoved through the ranks, his body covered in nothing but a coarse red robe, before one of the Black Tigers yanked it from his shoulders.

Roose's eyes widened in horror as he recognized the person that was staggering towards him. It was Ramsay.

Words could not describe the torture his son had endured at the hands of the Black Tigers. The sole survivor of the Dreadfort was not lying from the looks of it. It was as if he was dipped on blood, his body mutilated in such a way that no healer or maester could heal, as he had been scourged once again the night before. Ramsay was beyond help. It was a miracle that he was still alive to this point.

The bloodied Bolton bastard took several steps toward his father, but even that proved to be too much as he fell over. Roose scrambled over to his son, gently cradling his bloodied body in his arms. "Ramsay...Gods, what did they do to you?" he whispered.

Ramsay tried to speak, but could not as his lungs filled with blood. His body jerked violently for several seconds before going still, the death rattle escaping his lips.

As Roose held his son's body, blood staining his clothes, a strange feeling crept over him. Then he screamed to the uncaring skies. He had lost Domeric, his trueborn son, and now he had lost Ramsay. Granted that he was a bastard, but he was still his flesh and blood.

Had anyone who had been present at the Red Wedding when Roose ended Robb Stark's life had been there at that moment, they would had commented that Roose sounded almost just the same as Catelyn Stark when her own son had been slain.

His chain of thought was interrupted when a sword was dropped in front of him. Roose looked at the sword, then at the elder Maegyr, who stood before him. The Lord of Leeches' eyes narrowed as he recognized the greatsword in his hands.

The greatsword of House Stark, Ice.

"The Stranger calls for your blood, Bolton, for betraying your liege lord," Tarik said. "And I am you executioner."

Roose lowered his son's body to the ground. With a primal yell, he grabbed the sword and lunged at Tarik, who deflected the blow with Ice...right before slugging Roose Bolton in the jaw, causing him to stumble and fall over Ramsay's body.

"Not so fun when someone fights back?" Tarik taunted.

Roose growled. Adrenaline pumping in his veins, he attacked again. Tarik sidestepped an overhead swing, and belted Roose in the face with his free hand, causing the older man to stagger back. Tarik went on the attack, swinging Ice one-handed. Roose barely dodged Tarik's overhead swing, which had inadvertently decapitated Ramsay Snow.

Tarik blocked Roose's sword with his forearm, which was a forearm guard reinforced with chainmail. The blow stung, but Tarik was otherwise unharmed. An elbow to the face had broken Roose's nose.

The normally calm Lord of the Dreadfort was now seething. His son dead, the Dreadfort gone, and the Northern Houses have all but betrayed him. His chance at becoming Warden of the North was fading. With a feral yell, Roose charged and swung his sword at Tarik's neck.

And missed.

As Roose overextended on his swing, Tarik rolled, and avoided the blow. Quickly spinning on his heels, Ice in his hand, Tarik quickly reacted.

As Roose turned around, Tarik was already thrusting the greatsword forward, tearing through chainmail, flesh and bone. Roose Bolton had been impaled on Ice, all the way to the hilt. Roose's own sword fell to the ground, his life draining from his body. His dreams of his House being the dominant House in the North would die with him.

Tarik looked at the Lord of Leeches square in the eyes. Eyes which showed nothing but fear as he yanked out Ice. Roose sank to his knees.

Tarik raised Ice over his head. "The Starks send their regards," he said in a cold tone.

Tarik Maegyr brought Ice down and Roose Bolton's torso was nearly bisected in the overhead swing. Tarik then decapitated the turncloak and raised his head for all to see. The Northern Host, House Karstark and the Black Tgers erupted into cheers.

So ended the short reign of Roose Bolton, Warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell.

The Assault on Winterfell was over before it could actually begin.

* * *

Riverrun, the following morning.

Aegon Targaryen was in bed, naked as was Sansa, his body pressed up against Sansa's backside, a bedsheet covering their bodies, one muscular arm wrapped around her torso protectively. Then came the order from a Black Tiger serjant. Lucian Maegyr had requested their presence for a meeting inside the solar. There had been a major development in the North.

Donning a pair of breeches, while Sansa slipped on a robe, the couple made their way to the solar. On the way, they ran into both Jon - now recovered from his injuries - and Arya, both in their nightclothes. Oberyn Martell was with them, as he too had been summoned to the solar, as were his niece and sister-in-law.

"Lucian summoned the both of you as well?" Oberyn asked.

"Yes. The serjant who woke Sansa and I said that there was word from the North," his nephew replied.

Oberyn nodded. Then he looked at Sansa, clad in only a robe, crimson hair in disarray. And he knew. Upon approaching the door to the solar, Oberyn pulled Aegon to the side, while the others entered. "So, nephew. You and Sansa...?"

Aegon nodded. "Yes, Uncle."

Oberyn slapped his nephew on the back, grinning broadly. "I knew it. Women can't resist the Dragon. Not even her." His grin grew even more perverted. "So tell me something, nephew...is Sansa just as red below?"

Aegon frowned. "If you were not my favorite uncle, I would have gutted you for that remark," he replied.

Oberyn laughed as he and Aegon entered the solar, Aegon taking a seat alongside Sansa. Lucian Maegyr waited until everyone was settled in.

"I've received word from my sons," Lucian began. "Winterfell has been liberated. Roose Bolton is dead, as is his son. House Bolton has been exterminated, as is with what remains of House Frey."

Aegon felt Sansa's grip on his hand tighten, while Arya let out a whoop of joy, much to the amusement of Lucian and Oberyn.

"Tarik and Alrik are now on their way back here. They should be back by the end of the week. In the meantime, the Greatjon Umber and Lady Jonella Cerwyn will occupy Winterfell until Jon arrives to take possession."

"That reminds me..." Aegon stood up and turned to the serjeant. "Your sword."

The serjant complied. He unsheathed his sword and handed it to Aegon. The Lord of Dragons then turned to his half-brother. "Jon. Kneel."

Jon looked at Aegon for one long moment. Then he stood before Aegon and bent the knee, head bowed. Aegon then tapped Jon's shoulders with the flat of the sword's blade, first the left, then the right.

"In the name of the Gods of Old and of the Seven, I, Aegon of Houses Nymeros Martell and Targaryen, the Sixth of that Name, do hereby name you, Jon of House Stark, Lord of Winterfell, Lord Paramount of the North and Warden of the North. I give you the power to bear arms and to mete out justice, and confer to you all the rights and privileges of your new station."

"A duty I will obey as Warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell," Jon replied.

"Rise and be recognized, Lord Stark."

The people in the solar broke out into polite applause. Even Oberyn and Rhaenys were clapping. Arya embraced her cousin, who winced slightly, but returned the hug.

"As for you," Aegon said, smiling down at Arya, "you will return to King's Landing with me once this business is finished, where you will continue your training under me. Who knows? You may be the founder of a line of Starks in King's Landing."

Arya grinned. Her expression soon became serious. "So...now what happens?"

"We prepare for the endgame," replied Lucian. "I think now is a good time to send the Lannisters word from the Rock of its downfall. In the meantime, prepare, because once my sons return, events will move at a much more rapid pace."

"Arya, you will remain in Riverrun with the Blackfish and Edmure," Aegon said. He turned to Sansa. "You will come with me to King's Landing and witness the downfall of the Lannisters. I think it's only fair. After all, they tried to destroy your family in their attempt to cover their lies."

Sansa nodded. She had not planned on returning to King's Landing until the Lannisters – save for Tyrion – were wiped out, but this time, she would make the exception.

A Lannister always pays their debts, and the Lion owed a great debt to the Wolf.

* * *

The Red Keep, the following day.

Two ravens were sent to King's Landing. Both arrived within hours of each other. The first was from one of Varys' little birds, with a report on the Northern Rebellion. The report came as Tywin was in the middle of a small council meeting, Cersei, Joffrey and Tyrion present.

The second one was sent from Casterly Rock – or so Pycelle had thought. Pycelle himself would receive the message shortly thereafter.

Varys had received word of House Bolton's destruction first, followed by a coded message from Aegon in High Valyrian confirming the destruction of House Bolton and of Jon Stark's ascension as Warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell. The Spider was already running late for a meeting with the Small Council due to the messages he had received.

So imagine Cersei's displeasure upon seeing the Master of Whisperers enter the council's chambers, well past the designated time.

"My apologies," Varys said. "I know I am behind on my time. My little birds have notified me of events in both the North and Riverrun."

"Well?" demanded Cersei. "What is it?"

"Bad news, I'm afraid, Your Grace," replied the Master of Whisperers, handing the message to Tywin. "From Riverrun, Sansa Stark has married Aegon Targaryen, thus bringing the North and the Riverland lords in alliance with House Targaryen and by extension, the Black Tigers."

"Roose Bolton would disagree with that," Tyrion said.

"If he were alive, hence the second message. Roose Bolton is dead, slain by Tarik Maegyr in combat," replied Varys. "Ramsay Snow has also been reported killed. House Bolton and what remained of the Freys has been exterminated. Aegon has plans in place to install Jon Stark as Warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell."

Cersei scoffed. "There is no way that a bastard can be Warden of the North. The other Houses would not allow it."

"On the contrary, it seems that the late Eddard Stark was not entirely honest," replied Varys. "He claimed Jon Stark as his own bastard to protect him from both your late husband and Lord Tywin. He is no bastard, but rather the legitimate son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. The other Houses knew because Ned Stark swore them to secrecy. Of course the late Lord Bolton knew, as that was the main reason as to why he tried to have the boy killed."

"Which means that he also has a legitimate claim to the Iron Throne, if he was interested," Tyrion said.

Joffrey moved to speak, but a glare from his grandfather silenced him. "Any word on Kevan?" he asked.

Before Varys could reply, the door to the chambers opened and Pycelle entered the room, the expression on his face grave as he clutched the message sent by the aforementioned Lannister in one leathery hand. "Word from Casterly Rock, Lord Hand," the grand maester said.

Tywin accepted the message and opened it. Tyrion watched as his father's expression changed from cold, to that of shock. Tywin then slowly placed the message down on the table.

"Pycelle," Tywin ordered as he slowly rose from his chair. "Send word to Mace Tyrell. I want him to withdraw his forces from Storm's End and come to King's Landing immediately. I also want any and all Lannister forces patrolling the Crownlands to come here at once."

"All...all of them, Lord Hand?" Pycelle asked, asking for clarification.

Tywin spun on the old maester. "ALL OF THEM!" he exploded.

Cersei and Tyrion winced, as did Joffrey and Loras Tyrell, while Pycelle looked about to piss in his robes. Both siblings had been on their father's bad side and once was enough for the both of them.

Pycelle nodded. "Of-of course, Lord Hand."

Tywin took a moment to calm himself down. "Also, I do not wish to be disturbed for the remainder of the day. Anyone who disturbs me will die. No exceptions." With that, Tywin then left the room.

Tyrion looked at the note. His expression soon matched that of his father's as he read it.

"Well?" Joffrey demanded. "When is Great-Uncle Kevan coming with his forces?"

Tyrion slowly placed the message on the table. "Kevan is not coming. He's dead, and Casterly Rock has fallen to the Ironborn."

"What madness you speak, Imp..." Cersei snapped, reaching over to the message so she could read it. The color drained from her face as the totality of the message began to sink in. "No...," she said, blonde hair shaking in dismay. "This can't be true. Casterly Rock can withstand a siege from anything!"

"Even the strongest walls can be breached," Tyrion replied. "Uncle Kevan is dead. The rule of your son and by extension, you, is in jeopardy."

As Tyrion left, Cersei felt a cold grip inside her heart. It was the same feeling that she had experienced long ago when Maggy the Frog gave her that prophecy. That she would outlive all her children and her younger brother would strangle her to death, and a younger, more beautiful queen would replace her.

The marriage of Sansa Stark to Aegon Targaryen filled her with growing alarm.

'It was Sansa all along,' Cersei thought. 'It was Sansa.'

* * *

Nighttime.

Myrcella and Tommen Baratheon were creatures of habit. Before going to bed, they both would receive a glass of warm milk before retiring to the chamber they both shared, as it helped them sleep.

This time, however, this was one sleep that neither sibling would not wake up from.

When word reached the Red Keep of House Bolton's downfall and of House Stark's return as the rightful rulers of the North, it was the signal given to the two Faceless Men assigned to keep an eye on the Lannisters inside the Red Keep.

"It is said that the most horrendous thing that a parent can experience is the loss of a child," Lucian had said, "that a parent's worst fear is to outlive one's child. Tywin has robbed me of my daughter and grandchild. I have robbed him of his son and heir. And I will rob Cersei of her youngest children."

The Faceless Men were given their orders prior to their infiltration of the Red Keep. Once the North was secured and House Bolton met the same fate as House Frey, they were to kill Tommen and Myrcella Baratheon.

Disguised as servants, they had the perfect opportunity to strike. A potent dose of the poison known as the Tears of Lys mixed with their milk did the trick. Their second target – at Aegon's request – was the Grand Maester himself, Pycelle. Through Varys, Aegon, Dany and Rhaenys found out that it was Pycelle himself who had convinced the Mad King to open the gates of King's Landing to the Lannister forces, which led to the sacking of the city and the deaths of Aerys II and Elia Martell.

Pycelle was found inside his chambers. Before the old man could raise the alarm, the Faceless Men were upon him and Pycelle himself was force-fed a dose of Strangler. To complete the deception of Pycelle poisoning Cersei's youngest children, a suicide note was left with the old man, written in his handwriting.

Their work done, the Faceless Men departed from the Red Keep, disguised as Goldcloaks, and made their way to the safehouse within the city to await the endgame.

* * *

Morning.

Once again, Cersei's screams echoed throughout the Red Keep.

"NO! NO! NONONO! TOMMEN! MYRCELLA! NONONONONONO!"

Only this time, she was screaming Tommen and Myrcella's names.

She was found inside the bedchamber by her father, brother and son, holding the bodies of her children. Tommen and Myrcella were both pale, having choked to death on Strangler the night before. Cersei was beside herself with grief. Her two youngest children were now dead.

Joffrey reached over to Cersei. "Mother..."

Cersei shrunk back as if Joffrey's hand was on fire. "Get away from me! Pycelle...bring me Pycelle! NOW!"

The next person who had entered the room was not Pycelle, but rather Loras Tyrell. He quickly made his way to Tywin, the 'suicide' note in his hand. "Pycelle is dead, Lord Hand. Suicide." He handed the Lannister Patriarch the note. "This was found next to the body."

Tywin snatched the note from the Knight of Flowers and read it.

_**House Lannister is finished. It is only a matter of time before the Dragon and the Tiger comes to take vengeance for the offenses that the Lion has wrought. Tommen and Myrcella are innocent in this mess. May the Seven forgive me for what has to be done.**_

Tywin crumpled the note and threw it to the floor before stalking out of the chamber. Tyrion crouched down, picked it up and read it. "It was Pycelle," he said. Cersei looked up at Tyrion's proclamation. "Pycelle had poisoned the children."

"B-but...why...why would he..." Joffrey sputtered as Cersei's attention went back to her children.

"He believes that out House is finished," Tyrion replied. "He believes that this is the gods' vengeance for our hubris – from Tarbeck and Reyne to the Red Wedding. I never believed in the Seven or the Old Gods, but I'm willing to convert."

"What do we do now?" Loras asked.

"Why are you asking me? I'm only the Master of Coin."

"And the only rational Lannister, from what it seems," Loras replied. "I'd rather not disturb Lord Tywin, and your sister..." He gestured to the still-sobbing Cersei.

"There's nothing we can do for the moment, not until your father arrives with his forces. If needs be, a life in exile is more attractive than being a head shorter."

"Of that, I agree with you."

* * *

Inside her chambers, Margaery Tyrell read a letter sent to her by her grandmother. The letter had been written in a code that only the Tyrells can decipher. Had anyone else read it, they would read only the gripes and ramblings of an old woman.

As Olenna once said, "Look between the words for the truth."

The letter was long, but the coded message was brief.

_**Margaery,**_

_**Willas successful in gaining an alliance with the Tiger and the Dragon. Lucian open to marriage contract between you and Alrik Maegyr. House Bolton destroyed, Roose Bolton and Ramsay Snow dead. Winterfell liberated, with Jon Stark the new Warden of the North. The Lion's rule is numbered.**_

_**Olenna**_

Margaery placed the letter down and prepared herself for the day. It was only a matter of time before the Lannisters would be removed from power.

But for the moment, she would have to play her part as Joffrey's betrothed. She just hoped that the invasion of King's Landing would take place sooner rather than later.


	5. Part Five and Epilogue

**Part Five**

Snafu's Notes: The final chapter of Vendetta. Everything comes full circle. Plus there is a major twist in the ending and in the Epilogue that no one will see coming. Trust me. And part of the dialogue between Aegon and Tyrion was inspired from Tywin's conversation with Tommen following the Purple Wedding. Also, if you had noticed, I've placed Bible verses in the earlier chapters. Ezekiel 25:17 should be obvious to anyone, while Psalms 137 came from Fallout: New Vegas, as Joshua Graham quoted it.

"_You take out a debt, it's only a matter of time before someone comes collecting."_

– Craig Boone

With the annihilation of House Bolton and of the Night's Watch, the tide began to turn against the Lannisters. Jon Stark returned to Winterfell, the truth about Jon's lineage having been revealed. He was no bastard of Ned Stark, but rather the legitimate son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. Jon was named Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North with the backing of the other Northern Houses and Aegon Targaryen.

Jon's first order of business was to deal with the Wildings and their leader, Mance Rayder. As he had past dealings with the Wilding chieftain, his main goal was to forge an alliance between the two factions. Given that he had betrayed the Wildings, he was in for a uphill battle.

When the Maegyr brothers returned to Riverrun two weeks later, a second wedding had taken place, this time between Tarik Maegyr and Daenerys Stormborn. When Aegon heard about his aunt's secret marriage to the man who was like a brother to him, his first reaction was to impale the Maegyr strongman many times with Blackfyre and Whitefyre. But Rhaenys calmed him down.

Prior to Tarik and Alrik's return, Willas Tyrell returned to Highgarden with news of the alliance between the Maegyr, the Targaryen and the Tyrells. What surprised Olenna the most was a second marriage contract brokered between Oberyn and himself – with Rhaenys Targaryen as the woman in question and himself as the bridegroom.

Olenna was surprised, to say the least. There has been plenty of bad blood between the Martells and the Tyrells, and maybe a marriage between the two would mend old wounds. From what Willas had told his grandmother of Rhaenys, her mind – as well as her skills with the sword – were sharp. A raven would arrive in Highgarden shortly after the return of the Maegyr brothers, written by Lucian himself. Alrik was open to a marriage between himself and Margaery.

The Ironborn did not live long enough to savor their victory over the Lannisters. Aegon, Rhaenys and Daenerys launched a surprise attack on the Iron Islands, exterminating House Greyjoy and their banners with their dragons in a brutal midnight raid, reducing the Iron Islands into a smoking ruin.

All that was left, were the Lannisters in and around King's Landing. The endgame has begun.

* * *

The Red Keep – nine days later.

Nine days had passed since the deaths of Tommen and Myrcella Baratheon. Cersei had spent most of that time in silent vigil inside the Great Sept of Baelor. Following the internment of their bodies, she returned to the Red Keep, cleaned herself up, but was still clad in black, as she was still mourning the deaths of her youngest children.

During that time, Mace Tyrell and his bannermen had arrived and taken up positions around King's Landing and within the Red Keep. But it did little to relive the tension inside the Red Keep, which was so thick that once could cut it with a knife.

Unknown to Tywin or the other Lannisters, Mace had received his orders from Olenna Redwyne. At the appointed time, the Tyrells will betray the Lannisters and allow the Black Tigers to march into King's Landing, while two hundred of Lucian Maegyr's Black Tigers would infiltrate the Red Keep by using the many hidden passages built underneath the Red Keep. Just as Tywin Lannister had sat back and won the War of Five Kings without anyone else realizing it, he had lost the Iron Throne, again not realizing it, as he was about to experience a betrayal he had not felt in decades.

* * *

It was the midday meal, and the room was silent. Cersei and Tywin sat on opposite sides of their father at the table, while Varys sat next to Tyrion and Joffrey sat beside his mother. Margaery Tyrell sat beside her soon-to-be former betrothed, while Loras Tyrell stood nearby. Bronn stood on the opposite of Tyrion, hand on his sword's pommel. Once he found out about the fall of Casterly Rock and the destruction of the Lannister forces there, he attempted to leave King's Landing, only for both Tywin and Cersei to stop him and gang-press him into service to the Iron Throne, on pain of death.

The dining hall was guarded by Lannister House Guards. Tywin was not taking any chances. Varys had reported that Lucian was on the march, and that Aegon now had the support of every major House Lord in the Seven Kingdoms. As a courtesy, Aegon had sent the Lannisters an ultimatum: abdicate the Iron Throne and spend the remainder of your lives in exile, or face extermination. Tywin refused to respond to the threat.

No one was speaking. Everyone - save for Margaery and Loras - was in a state of great tension. King's Landing was being prepared for a siege, as Varys reported that the Black Tigers would arrive in three days' time. In truth, they would arrive at the gates of King's Landing within the hour.

Tywin had never believed in the Seven. Maybe once, when Joanna was alive, but after she died...

He knew that the Lion's days were numbered. Maybe it was hubris for all the things he had done in order to make the Lion the dominant House in all of Westeros. And now, here he was, inside what was to him, the most expensive prison in the Seven Kingdoms. Varys had also reported that the other Houses knew of the truth behind the deaths of Ned Stark and of the Red Wedding, not to mention Joffrey's parentage.

Hubris.

'Is this what Sansa Stark felt like during her stay here?' Tywin thought as he took a sip of water. 'A bird locked in a gilded cage?'

He looked at Cersei, who was doing quite the impression of a Silent Sister. Ironic as how he had thought Tyrion would being about the downfall of the Lion. Instead, it was his two eldest children, who were more Targaryen than most people took them for. He felt relieved somewhat that both Tommen and Myrcella were both dead. It saved him the trouble of killing the both of them himself. The same for Littlefinger, as it was he who had sent Catelyn Stark to Tyrion's doorstep.

"Lady Margaery."

Margaery stopped and faced the Lannister patriarch.

"I've never apologized for anything in my entire life," began Tywin, "but now...for what it's worth, I am sorry."

Margaery was puzzled. "Sorry? For what?"

"It appears that secrets had been kept from not only from me, but from you and your House. Secrets in which many, many people died needless deaths over."

From her place at the table, Cersei shifted in her seat, while Joffrey looked curious.

"Secrets," Tywin continued, turning his glare on Cersei, "that my own children were hiding from me. The Targaryens wedded brother to sister to keep their line pure. It also made some of them mad from the inbreeding. It appears that my two eldest were a lot more like the Targaryens than most people think."

In an instant, Cersei turned to Tyrion. "You told him?!" she half-shouted.

"NO."

Cersei flinched under her father's tone. Slowly, she turned and faced the furious Lannister family head. Margaery, on the other hand, already knew of the incest between Jamie and Cersei, as Olenna had told her in their past letters, who in turn, told Loras. Both siblings, of course, had to looked shocked when the truth was finally revealed.

Olenna also wrote in her letter of the alliance between the Maegyr, the Martells and the Targaryens, and of how both her and Loras' survival was guaranteed by both Aegon and Lucian Maegyr.

"I overheard the both of you in the corridor the day after Jamie's head was delivered here," Tywin explained. "Then I went to Varys to verify it. This whole mess was started because of both you and your brother."

"Father, I –"

"SILENCE!" Tywin bellowed. The pent-up anger he had kept inside for the past several weeks was now out in full force. "I've fought a war to keep your secret, that your children are bastards born out of incest. You dishonored an innocent man in order to keep your secret."

"I had no other choice! Ned Stark was going to tell Robert the truth!" Cersei defended. "Robert would have killed my children – your grandchildren! Robert had to die for our family's sake!"

"Mother, what is Grandfather talking about?" Joffrey asked.

"Your father is not Robert Baratheon," Tyrion said, beating both his sister and father to the punch. "Your uncle Jamie is your father."

Joffrey looked liked he had taken a sword to the gut. "Lies! My father was Robert Baratheon!"

"No, it's the truth," the Imp replied. "Your mother had all but confirmed it to me, and Jamie left a letter confessing everything. All that has happened was because of them. Because Jamie pushed Bran Stark out of the tower back in Winterfell." He glared at his sister. "If you and Jamie kept your hands off each other whilst in Winterfell, a whole lot of people would still be alive."

Cersei could not reply to that, as it was true. All this began with the death of Jon Arryn, which led to Jamie's attempted murder of Bran Stark. After Ned Stark's execution, things had really gotten out of hand, which led to the Red Wedding, and now, Lucian Maegyr was bringing the Stranger to the Lannister's feet.

"And here, Father thought that I would be the one to bring shame to the Lannister name with my drinking and whoring," mused Tyrion. "Instead, your mother and my dear brother beat me to it."

Before Cersei could reply to her brother's barb, an ear-splitting roar was heard from outside. One which has not been heard for over a hundred years.

* * *

Above King's Landing...

Daenerys Stormborn was on the back of Balerion, Viserion and Rhaegal flanking her. She had been given the locations of where the Lannister forces were placed in and around King's Landing by one of Varys' little birds prior to her departure from their forward base thirty miles out from King's Landing.

The plan was devised by Aegon and Alrik Maegyr. As Aegon infiltated the Red Keep once again, this time with Sansa, Lucian and three hundred Black Tigers. This time, they were not disguised, as they were in full battle armor. As the Lannisters and Tyrells ate their midday meal, the Black Tigers had rounded up the servants and put them on lockdown, while Aegon and Sansa waited in the Throne Room.

Rather than remain behind in Riverrun, Arya Stark had also joined them. She too, would be in the Throne Room, along with the two direwolves, Lady and Nymeria.

Aegon's part of the plan was simple. Herd the Lannisters into the Throne Room, where events shall come full circle, while the Red Keep is purged of Lannister red. There, the debt shall be paid in full.

Balerion's roar signaled the attack. As the people scrambled for cover, dragonfire came out of the gullets of the three dragons, incinerating Lannister soldiers standing on the ramparts. At the same time, the Tyrell bannermen turned on their allies and began to slay them where they stood.

The gates were then opened and the Black Tigers, led by the Maegyr brothers, marched into King's Landing. Only this time, the city would not be sacked.

It was to be conquered.

The roar of Balerion also served as a signal for the Tyrell banners inside the Red Keep. Just as the Lannisters had done when Ned Stark was arrested, the Tyrell bannermen attacked the Lannister House Guards and the Goldcloaks inside the Red Keep, while Dany would use the dragons to incinerate the Goldcloaks and the Lannisters standing guard outside the Red Keep and surrounding King's Landing.

* * *

Inside the Red Keep...

The sounds of battle reached Tywin's ears. Then men swarmed into the dining hall. They wore neither Lannister red nor the armor of the Tyrells. Their armor was black.

And Tywin knew who they were.

Three of the Black Tigers were armed with crossbows, and they opened fire on three of the Lannister House Guards. The wounds were mortal, and they would die within minutes. The other Lannister guards drew their swords and attacked the Black Tigers, only to be brutally cut down. Bronn also joined in the fray, only to be knocked out with a blow to the head.

As the Lannister guards fought a losing battle to buy Tywin and the others time to escape, Joffrey grabbed Margaery and shoved her towards the advancing Black Tigers and fled the dining hall, Tywin and Cersei following him, but not before Cersei did the same thing, only it was with Tyrion.

In Joffrey's case, he could always find another wife, while Cersei would get rid of the Imp once and for all, kinslayer be damned.

Despite knowing what was coming, Margaery was a bit unsettled being surrounded by heavily-armed soldiers. The one of them removed his helmet. She recognized the man almost immediately and was instantly relieved.

Alrik Maegyr.

Alrik gave her a smile before turning to Tyrion, who was hauled to his feet. He had seen what Cersei had done and even that was cold. To two of the Black Tigers, he ordered them to see after Bronn, then follow him to the Throne Room.

Within the corridors of the Red Keep...

Tywin Lannister did not need to be told of the betrayal of the Tyrells. He could see it as their bannermen cut down their own, working in tandem with the Black Tigers.

Inwardly, he cursed that wretched old woman, who was probably in Highgarden, waiting just as he had done when Robb Stark was betrayed. He should have known that Olenna would go behind his back to secure a deal with Maegyr and the Targaryens. But he had became complacent in his superiority. He had been certain that with the defeat of Stannis Baratheon and the destruction of the Northern Bannermen at the Twins, that no one would dare oppose the Lion.

He was wrong.

Everywhere he, his daughter and grandson tried to run to, there were either Black Tigers or the Tyrell bannermen forcing them back the way they had came. Either that, or the sight of their House Guards and the Gold Cloaks being slaughtered.

"The Throne Room!" Cersei shouted. "There's a secret passage behind the throne!"

Between Cersei's suggestion and their heads on pikes, Tywin saw that it was better than nothing. The three quickly retreated back down the corridor, with their pursuers hot on their heels.

Upon entering the Throne Room, they found that it was not empty. A man in spiked armor and two women wearing cloaks stood before the Iron Throne, their backs facing them.

When Cersei, her father and son were halfway across the spacious room, the trap was sprung. From behind the pillars, Black Tiger swordsmen stepped out, swords drawn.

Then the man and the women turned around. Cersei's eyes nearly bugged out of her skull, while Tywin's own narrowed at the realization. They had been herded here by the invading Black Tigers, betrayed by the Tyrells.

"Rhaegar?" croaked out Cersei. "Impossible! You're dead!"

"I am not my father," Aegon replied as the woman removed the hood from her head, revealing herself as Sansa Stark, or rather, Sansa Targaryen, much to the horror of the older woman and her son. The girl removed her own cloak, revealing herself as Arya Stark.

Instead of the scared little girl who had been a hostage, there stood Sansa who showed no fear in the face of her enemies. She was regal, cold and intimidating.

The prophecy in which Maggy the Frog had given to Cersei was now back in force. The Queen that was to replace her was here.

Aegon turned back to the Iron Throne and calmly climbed the dais before settling himself down on the throne, while Sansa took a seat in the chair next to the throne, the one Cersei herself would sit in whenever court was being held. Lady sat on her haunches, Sansa scratching behind her ears, the massive direwolf growling. Arya stood at her sister's side, also scratching at Nymeria's ears.

Tywin recognized Arya as the servant girl he had taken a shine to at Harrenhal. He suspected that she was more than a common-born girl, and much to his dismay, he was right. He cursed himself for not seeing it sooner, as Arya had the dark hair and matching eyes of her father, the late Ned Stark.

Rhaenys Targaryen and Oberyn Martell emerged from behind one of the pillars, Oberyn with Viper's Venom and Rhaenys with Dark Sister. To the Lannisters, Rhaenys was the spitting image of Elia, only with violet eyes. The Red Viper and his niece stood on either side of the Iron Throne, weapons drawn.

The doors to the Iron Throne were opened and the Black Tigers and Tyrell forces entered, swords drawn. Among them were Bronn, Tyrion Lannister, Margaery Tyrell, and Loras Tyrell, the Tyrell siblings not very happy with being thrown to the wolves...or rather, tigers. Tywin saw that Barristan Selmy was with them, as was Jorah Mormont, swords stained with blood.

"Lord Targaryen," one of the Black Tigers reported, "the Red Keep is yours."

"And the city itself?" asked Aegon.

"Only a matter of time before the City Watch and what remains of the Lannister guards are exterminated."

"Excellent." He looked at Tywin, Cersei and Joffrey. "Now...do you know who I am? If not, then prepare to be enlightened." He glanced at Margaery. "Lady Margaery?"

"Aegon, of the Houses Nymeros Martell and Targaryen," Margaery replied. "The Sixth of That Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm."

"As is with my namesake ancestor," Aegon continued, "The Dragon have returned to take back what is rightfully his with fire and blood." Violet eyes stared down the soon-to-be deposed King. "And you, whelp, shall kneel before your true King."

"You dare make demands of me?! ME?!" Joffrey retorted. "The Iron Throne is mine! You inbred bastards have lost the right to rule –"

Aegon frowned. "I said KNEEL."

Joffrey's rant turned to a scream of pain as he fell to his knees, Cersei screaming out her son's name as he clutched at the crossbow bolt that was stuck in his leg, fired from a crossbow held by a Black Tiger.

"See? Was that so hard?" Aegon asked the whimpering boy. "You do as you're told, and no harm shall come to you. Otherwise, I'll give you another lesson in humility."

To back up his threat, the first row of men brandished crossbows in their hands.

All of them were aimed at Joffrey, Cersei and Tywin.

"As for me being inbred, that's the pot calling the kettle black," Aegon continued. "My mother was Elia Martell. You and your siblings were the products of incest. A secret which had gotten Ned Stark and his predecessor killed."

"You killed my son," Tywin grated, glaring at the Lord of Dragons. "You killed my son and desecrated his body."

"Call it a debt repaid. Your mad dog raped and cleaved our mother in two," Rhaenys replied. "Your words led to House Frey murdering Robb Stark and desecrating his body by stitching his direwolf's head onto the stump. And your son stabbed our grandfather in the back."

"Granted that Aerys was a madman who wanted to burn King's Landing to the ground, but still our grandfather," Aegon continued. "Take comfort in the fact that I gave him a clean death. And as much as I want to kill you for your betrayal, that honor is for another."

Footsteps echoed from outside the throne room. The Black Tigers parted, just as Lucian Maegyr entered the room, clad in his black armor, stained with the blood of the Lannisters House Guard and the City Watch assigned to the Red Keep. His sons, Tarik and Alrik, followed close behind.

The confrontation between Lucian Maegyr and Tywin Lannister was inevitable following Tywin orchestrating the Red Wedding, resulting in the deaths of Lucian's daughter and unborn grandson, as well as Robb and Catelyn Stark.

For Tywin, Lucian was just as how Bronn had described him. He was around his height, clean-shaven, shoulder-length dark hair going gray, brown eyes cold as he stared him down. For Lucian, it was the same for Tywin himself; a man standing at his height, only leaner with blond hair thinning and going gray, as was his beard, golden-flecked green eyes staring down at him with nothing but contempt.

It was a once-in-a-lifetime event. The Tiger of Volantis – the most powerful man in Essos – against the Lion of Casterly Rock – the most powerful man in Westeros.

When Lucian reached a double-arms' length, he stopped.

"This meeting has been a long time coming," Lucian said. "So...you're Tywin Lannister of House Lannister. The man once said to be so rich that he could shit gold."

That earned a laugh from his men.

"So...what happens now?" Tywin asked. "You went through a lot of trouble to get here."

"Easy. My daughter is dead because of you, as is my grandchild. Not only did your words led to their deaths, but also those of her husband and mother-in-law."

"As I've told my sons," Tywin replied coldly, "there is no difference in killing twelve thousand in battle and twelve at the dinner table. You yourself should know, as you butchered House Frey under the guest right."

"Which they themselves violated," replied Lucian, "at your behest. What will happen is that you will die this very day. The Stranger has declared your life to be forefit this very day. I could have marched onto King's Landing the day I arrived and killed you then. But killing you right off would be too merciful. You had to suffer. You had to watch as I took everything you held dear – your allies, your wealth, your family, even Casterly Rock. Balon Greyjoy served his purpose in keeping your brother occupied."

Realization crept across Tywin's face as he connected the dots. Then his eyes narrowed. "It was you who had Balon's brothers and daughter killed. You set my House up to take the blame for their murders."

"Which led to the Ironborn invading the West," admitted Lucian. "As I've said, Balon served his purpose. And now, only you, your whore of a daughter and your bastard grandson remain."

As Aegon watched from his throne, Sansa seated in the chair next to him, a Black Tiger approached Lucian. In his hands, was a longsword, resting inside its sheath. Lucian accepted it and unsheathed the weapon, giving Tywin a good look at it. Valyrian Steel, Tywin realized, the pommel was that of a lion's head.

"The lost Valyrian sword of House Lannister - Brightroar," Lucian explained. Tywin's eyes widened, then narrowed. "Aegon found it while on an expedition to the ruins of Old Valyria, along with the remains of the King of the Rock." He turned to Loras. "Ser Loras...put steel in Tywin's hand."

Loras unsheathed his sword placed it on the floor. He kicked it across the throne room to Tywin, who stopped it with his foot and picked it up. Tyrell steel was just as strong as Lannister steel, but still compared to nothing against Valyrian Steel.

"This is not a trial by combat, as you are guilty of your crimes, of which there are many," Lucian said. "This is your execution, and the Stranger awaits."

"I will not be the one who dies today," Tywin replied, bringing his sword at the ready. "Your vendetta ends here."

Tywin lunged at Lucian, who deflected the blow.

"You're dead either way," Lucian replied as he counterattacked, forcing Tywin to block the blow.

Joffrey and Cersei were dragged out of the way as the swordfight commenced. Tywin Lannister was known to be skilled with the sword, his skills being on par with Barristan Selmy and his own son. But Lucian Maegyr lived and breathed warfare, as Tywin was soon to find out. Tywin raised his sword to block a vicious overhead strike from the Tiger of Volantis, and found himself being driven towards one of the giant pillars of the Throne Room, complete with flaming brazziers - a decoration which Joffrey had implemented following his ascension to the Iron Throne.

Tywin rallied, fighting back, putting Lucian on the defensive, but Lucian calmly relied on his Volantene fencing against Tywin's Westerosi-style attacks, blocking and deflecting Tywin's strikes.

From his place on the Iron Throne, Aegon watched. He saw that Tywin was skilled with the sword, but even he knew that Lucian was much better. Sansa watched the battle, cold and emotionless. Arya on the other hand, was enjoying the battle to the death, as was Rhaenys and Oberyn.

Tywin saw an opening in Lucian's defenses and tried to take advantage, slashing at Lucian's face. Lucian raised Brightroar and blocked the blow, before backhanding the Lannister head, causing him to stumble and fall, his sword clattering to the ground. Lucian attempted to bisect Tywin in two, but he moved out of the way and quickly retrieved his sword and was back on his feet.

Lucian rapidly closed in the distance between the men. Tywin had hoped to tire the Maegyr warlord out, as he was wearing armor. But that was not the case.

Lucian was like a man possessed. One way or another, Tywin Lannister would pay his debt with his blood. Tywin found himself to be tiring out. And Lucian's attacks increased in intensity.

So much so that the barrage of blows forced Tywin down to one knee.

In a vicious overhead strike, Lucian cleaved Tywin's sword in two when Tywin attempted to block the blow. Tywin knew he was finished. "Stop! STOP! I yield! Mercy!" he shouted, raising his sword hand in surrender, after throwing the destroyed sword to the side.

Lucian was not hearing any of it. His second overhead swing lopped off Tywin's sword hand at the wrist. His screams mingled with those of Cersei's.

"For Talisa and my grandchild," snarled Lucian.

[Shot of Talisa being stabbed to death.]

The slash across the torso nearly disembowled Tywin.

"For Robb Stark," continued Lucian.

[Shot of a crossbow bolt-ridden Robb Stark being stabbed by Roose Bolton.]

Lucian slashed upward, slicing across Tywin's chest.

"For Catelyn Stark," finished Lucian.

[Shot of Catelyn Stark getting her throat slit.]

Lucian took a moment to admire his handiwork. Then he leaned down and whispered into Tywin's ear. To the witnesses watching, whatever he said had all but petrified Tywin, green eyes showing nothing but fear as he managed to sputter out was, "You...you...?!"

"Hold him down," ordered Lucian.

Two of the Black Tigers stepped forward and forced Tywin in a bowing position. Cersei was screaming for Lucian to spare her father, to show mercy. However, there was none to give when vendetta was declared.

Tywin did not have to wait long. Tyrion closed his eyes as Lucian brought Brightroar down.

As Tywin's head rolled to a stop, Oberyn noticed something. "Huh. Would you look at that," he noted.

"What?" asked Loras.

"The japes were false. In the end, Tywin Lannister can't shit gold at all," he said.

Lucian turned to the shell-shocked Joffrey and his sobbing mother, he pointed Brightroar, stained in the blood of Tywin Lannister at the both of them. "The Kingslayer is dead. Tywin Lannister is dead. The Lion's hold on power has been destroyed. Now, the choice is yours. Bend the knee and live. Refuse and you will not live to see the end of this day."

To drive his point across, the Black Tigers and the Tyrell bannermen drew their swords.

Cersei and Joffrey looked at the headless corpse of Tywin Lannister. Then at Lucian Maegyr and the soldiers gathered, live steel drawn, itching to impale and destroy what remained of the Lion.

Almost hesitantly, Cersei went down on her knees. Joffrey – still in pain from the crossbow bolt – followed suit. Lucian retrieved the head of Tywin Lannister and raised it above for all to see. The Tyrells and the Black Tigers erupted into cheers.

The War of the Five Kings was finally over.

* * *

The War of the Five Kings had ended in a way that no one saw coming.

House Targaryen – thought to have been destroyed in the Rebellion – had came out as the victor, taking it in the same manner that the Conqueror had done – with fire and blood. Backed by Lucian Maegyr, the North (through marriage and by blood), along with the Martells, the Tyrells, and the Tullys, Aegon Targaryen took the throne as Aegon VI, with Sansa as his queen.

Tywin Lannister was killed in single combat at the hands of Lucian Maegyr, his head placed on a pike and left to rot. Cersei and Joffrey Baratheon was stripped of their position and thrown in the Black Cells.

The remaining Lords of the Main Houses were then summoned to King's Landing to formally recognize Aegon as their King, with Sansa as his Queen. It was there, that the truth surrounding Cersei's children was revealed. Ned Stark was vindicated, his name clear. House Stark was finally redeemed.

More good news came from the North. Bran and Rickon Stark were both found beyond the Wall, but Bran decided to remain with the Reeds in order to finish his training. Rickon returned home. Jon then held a meeting with Mance Ryder and offered him terms: settle along the wall – save for Castle Black – and the North will help defend the Wall against the White Walkers when the time came.

Mace agreed to the terms, but demanded that Jon takes Ygritte as his wife. Jon agreed, knowing that if any harm came to him by Ygritte's hand, then Aegon would show the Wilding chieftain the true meaning of fire and blood.

Aegon's first decree pertained to the ancient tradition of the guest right. With the truth of the Red Wedding now revealed, Aegon decree was that no matter the circumstances, the guest right was to be honored. Should the guest right be violated under any circumstances, then depending on the severity of the crime, the offending party will either be sent to The Wall to take the black, or their line will be extinguised.

"Just ask House Frey as to how that turned out," Aegon had mused.

Second, was the three surviving Baratheon bastards of the Usurper - Mya Stone of the Vale, Edric Storm of House Florent, and Gendry Waters. All three were summoned to King's Landing, where the truth about their parentage was now revealed. Unlike Cersei and Joffrey, Aegon had no plans to execute the three. He instead had them swear fealty to House Targaryen, which they did. But there was one caveat in Gendry's case. Aegon had him betrothed to Arya Stark.

But his pardon was tempered with this decree. Gendry would be legitimatized, but he would not take the surname Baratheon. He would instead take on the surname Stark, and work inside the Red Keep's armory. Gendry grumbled at Aegon's decree, but accepted it, as he found himself with two new siblings out of the deal. He, Mya and Edric promised to keep in touch as they both returned home.

Then there was Stannis Baratheon. Aegon would deal with him following rewarding House Maegyr for their efforts in putting him back on the Iron Throne.

* * *

It was the second day of Aegon VI's rule in King's Landing. Any and all remnants of Joffrey's rule and the taint of the Lannisters were effectively erased. The banners of the joint stag-and-lion were gone, replaced by Targaryen black-and-red. Aegon sat on the Iron Throne, clad in all black, the crown on his head. Sansa sat beside her husband, clad in a red dress, red hair done in a traditional Southtron style, a tiara of diamonds and rubies on her head.

With the Lannisters removed from power and Tyrion still under house arrest and Cersei and Joffrey locked in the Black Cells, there was a need for a new Warden of the West and Lord of Casterly Rock.

Aegon knew who to call. Following Tywin's demise, he had taken back Brightroar from Lucian and had it remade. The Black Tigers had skilled smiths, one of which knew how to craft Valyrian Steel.

"Alrik Maegyr, step forward."

Alrik complied. Whispers and mutterings were heard along the nobility as Alrik made his way to the Iron Throne. The day after Joffrey was deposed, Alrik had married Margaery inside the Great Sept. The pair had hit it off when she and the Tyrells visited Volantis, and despite her marriage to Renly and her betrothal to Joffrey, Margaery still carried a torch for the younger of the Maegyr brothers.

They had spent the better part of the previous night in bed, fucking each other to the point of exhaustion. Now, Alrik stood before a man who was like a brother to him, now the most powerful man in all of Westeros. Lucian Maegyr stood in the audience, as did Tarik and his wife, Daenerys.

Alrik wasn't the only one who had gotten 'acquainted' with his wife, as Tarik had done the same with the Mother of Dragons.

"With the downfall of the Lannisters, a new breed of cat is needed to protect the Westernlands," Aegon said.

Aegon snapped his fingers and one of the Kingsguard produced a sword. Valyrian Steel, forged from Brightroar. A new longsword for a new House. Lucian Maegyr watched with pride swelling in his chest, as did Tarik. Aegon commanded Alrik to kneel, and Alrik did as he was told.

"As my namesake had done in the past," continued Aegon, "he presented the Kings of Westeros with a weapon made of Valyrian Steel once they bent the knee and accepted his rule. I am glad to continue that tradition today." He unsheathed the sword. "This sword's name is Tigerclaw, forged from the blade of Brightroar. A new blade for a new line of noblemen."

Aegon stood up from the Iron Throne and stepped down from the dais. He then touched Alrik's shoulders with the flat of the blade. "By the Old Gods and the New, I, Aegon, of Houses Martell and Targaryen, the Sixth of that Name, do name you, Alrik, son of Lucian, of the House of Maegyr, Lord Paramount of the West, Warden of the West and Lord of Casterly Rock."

The other nobles applauded. It was indeed a moment in the history of Westeros. Alrik Maegyr was the first Volantene-born lord in Westeros. Aegon sheathed the sword and handed it to Alrik, who graciously accepted it before returning to his wife's side.

"And now, one final matter," Aegon said as he returned to the throne. "Bring him in."

The doors to the Throne Room were opened and Stannis Baratheon was dragged in, wrists and ankles in chains, followed by Davos Seaworth, also chained.

When it became clear to Stannis that he would never become King of the Seven Kingdoms, he had slain Melissandre, the Red Priestess of R'hillor, in a blind rage, followed by his wife and daughter. The Brotherhood who had arrived on Dragonstone had arrived in the aftermath of the carnage, which had left twelve people dead.

Stannis was immediately detained and was on the next ship on to King's Landing.

That was one day ago.

"Ah, Stannis Baratheon. So nice of you to join us here," Aegon drawled.

Stannis glared back with defiance in his eyes. "Targaryen scum," he spat out.

"No need to be rude," Aegon said. "After all, we are family, as you also have Targaryen blood in your veins. Now, the reason as to why you are here is to answer for the crimes of murder and kinslaying."

Stannis spat on the floor. "I call it claiming my right to rule."

"And that's the problem with you Baratheons. You see this throne of melted swords as your right. The late Tywin Lannister saw it as a prize. I see it as a burden. To the charge of kinslaying, do you not deny having your red woman slay your brother, Renly Baratheon?"

"I don't deny it," Stannis replied.

"And do you not deny murdering said red woman, along with your wife and daughter?"

"I don't deny it," repeated Stannis.

"At least you are honest about it," Aegon said. "Kinslaying is a serious offense, but to murder your own child..." He shook his head. "Disgraceful. Your line will end this day with your death by beheading. As for Storm's End, I will hand it over to House Florent, as I believe they will do a much better job maintaining it than you."

Stannis was silent. He knew that he was damned in the eyes of the people and in the Seven.

"As for you..." Aegon continued, looking at Davos, "despite serving this pretender, I see no fault in you, Ser Davos. You are hereby pardoned. However, my mercy comes with a price. You will serve as Master of Ships for the remainder of your life. Do you agree? If not, then you will die alongside this false King."

Davos looked at Stannis, who glared back. Then he looked at Aegon. "I...accept your mercy, Your Grace," he said.

Aegon nodded. He then turned to Bronn, now recovered and in the service of the Targaryens as the King's Justice. "Ser Bronn. Take Stannis Baratheon out and place his head on a pike."

Bronn nodded. Stannis was hauled out of the Throne Room, the last thing he saw was the throne that he would never sit upon. Davos was released and given quarters within the Red Keep.

* * *

Tyrion Lannister had been under house arrest since his nephew had been deposed. The only bright thing about that was that Shae was with him.

They were allowed to move within the Red Keep, but did so with an armed escort. But since then, they had remained inside his chambers.

Until Aegon had summoned him to the Small Council chambers.

Aegon was alone, save for the Kingsguard who stood present. He was seated in a chair, looking over the notes from the past meeting. For the Tyrells' reward in helping secure the city, Aegon had appointed Mace Tyrell Master of Coin. Margaery could not be any more happier, as she was married to Alrik Maegyr.

Tyrion entered the chamber and waddled over to the chair. When he was settled in, Aegon began to speak.

"Do you know what makes a good king, Tyrion?" Aeogn asked. When the Imp shook his head, the Lord of Dragons continued. "Should he be pious, like my ancestor Baelor the Blessed? He built the Great Sept, yet he appointed a six-year old boy to the position of High Septon because he thought the lad could work miracles. Tragically, he fasted himself to death, as he thought food was of this word, ergo sinful was the world. Or should the king be a lover of justice, like Orys I? He was a just King, loved for by his reforms by the smallfolk and the nobility. Yet, he was murdered by his own brother in his sleep a year into his reign. Is that justice, Tyrion? Abandoning his people to an evil not even he could recognize until it was too late?"

"No, Your Grace," the Imp replied.

"Or maybe it is the strength of a King, like the Usurper," continued Aegon. "He won the Rebellion and drove my family from power for a generation. Yet, he attended the meetings of the Small Council three times for the duration of his reign, rather spending the time fucking more whores than my Uncle Oberyn and drinking himself to death."

"So by your word," surmised Tyrion, "we have a pious King, a a King who was killed by his own brother, and a King who thinks that winning and ruling are one in the same."

"How perceptive of you, Tyrion. All three Kings lacked one critical element about them. Do you know what it is?"

Tyrion shook his head.

"The answer is wisdom, Tyrion. That is what makes a good King. That is what makes a good King great. His advisers. My wife is fond of you, Tyrion, which is why you are not sharing the dungeons with your sister and nephew. Your showed her kindness and gave her comfort when her family was shattered. I am not a man who quarrels with Fortune and it's clear she has taken you for a pet. At my wife's request, and with the Gods as my witness, you are spared the Dragon's wrath."

Tyrion breathed a sigh of relief.

"However...the pardon comes with a price. You will not become Lord of Casterly Rock or Warden of the West, as I have given that honor to another." Aegon reached into his pocket and pulled out an item which Tyrion recognized immediately.

The Hand's Pin.

"You will, however, remain in King's Landing to serve as Hand for the remainder of your life. Rebuild House Lannister here in King's Landing, and teach your descendants that those who walk in pride can be humbled," said Aegon. "Your friend Bronn has accepted my pardon and my offer to become the King's Justice. All that is left is you."

He slid the pin across the table, and Tyrion caught it with one hand. Tyrion regarded it for a moment before fastening it onto his chest. It wasn't Lord of Casterly Rock, but for Tyrion, it was enough.

"What about my sister and nephew?" Tyrion asked.

"Oh, I have something special in store for them," Aegon replied. "Something which Sansa has personally requested. And all Lords and the Council must be present for this event."

"Where at?"

"In front of the Great Sept, two hours from now."

* * *

The Great Sept of Baelor.

Sansa could not help but to feel a sense of irony as she stood on the steps of the Great Sept of Baelor. The last time she stood here, she was witness to her father's murder. She stood alongside her husband, Aegon, while Arya was on her opposite side, clad in a dress. Normally, Arya hated dressing up, but made an exception in this case.

The Maegyrs were also present, as this was Lucian's final day in Westeros – as was Dany's and Tarik;s – before sailing back to Volantis. The Small Council stood behind the King and his family; Lord Commander Barristan Selmly, Mace Tyrell, the Master of Laws; Davos Seaworth, the Master of Ships; Varys, the Master of Whisperers; Tyrion Lannister, the Hand to the King, with Nymeria Sand as Master of Laws.

Aegon had all the highborn present to bear witness to this event. He wanted to make sure that there was no misunderstanding as to what was to take place. What better way to make an impression aside from the three dragons than to make an example out of the boy king.

Originally, Aegon was going to have both Cersei and Joffrey executed, but after learning of the prophecy in regards to her children from Varys, Sansa suggested a change in the plan, complete with the change in location. Joffrey would die, but Cersei would not, as Sansa had something else planned for her.

Two of the Kingsguard hauled the deposed King and Queen Regent out of their cells. Their clothing was soiled, tattered. But what made Sansa smile inside was that both Cersei and Joffrey had expressions of fear on their faces. The newly-crowned Queen remembered what Lucian had told her, Arya and Jon whilst back in Dorne,

"_Joffrey thinks that he is protected because of his mother and grandfather, because he is King. Strip him of his power and prestige, and he will cower, he will beg. Despite being King of Westeros, Joffrey Baratheon is above all else, a coward. And when his time comes for him to answer for his crimes, he will ask for mercy when he himself has granted none to those he tormented."_

The gathered smallfolk threw insults at Cersei and her son.

"Kingslayer!"

"Whore!"

"Inbred bastard!"

Once the deposed King and Queen Regent reached the steps of the Great Sept, one raised hand from Aegon brought the crowd to silence. With a glare from Aegon, Cersei began to speak.

"My name is Cersei Lannister, of House Lannister, former Queen Regent of the Seven Kingdoms." Cersei paused. "I come before all of you, young and old, rich and poor, to confess my crimes."

And they both confessed. Cersei was the first.

"I confess that my three children were bastards born out of incest, with my twin brother, Jamie Lannister, as the father. I betrayed my lord husband when I orchestrated his death in order to keep Lord Stark from revealing my secret. I confess in having Lord Stark dishonored..."

The boos and cries from the crowd intensified, until Aegon called for silence.

Cersei resumed speaking. "I confess in having Lord Stark dishonored in my attempts to keep the truth from coming out. Eddard Stark did not seek the Iron Throne, as we have led all of you to believe. He was a just and honorable man. Hear me when I say that it is not my son, Joffrey, but rather Aegon Targaryen, the Sixth of That Name, is the one true heir to the Iron Throne. By the Old Gods and the New, he is the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm."

Cersei stepped back. A shove from Jorah forced Joffrey forward. As he had done with his mother, a glare from Aegon forced Joffrey to speak.

"My name is Joffrey Baratheon, Former King of the Seven Kingdoms. Like my mother, I have come to confess my crimes before all of you."

A look from Aegon prodded him forward. "I confess in hiring an assassin to kill Lord Stark's son, Brandon, whilst visiting House Stark in Winterfell. I confess in breaking my promise to Her Grace, the Lady Sansa, Queen of Westeros, in regards to her father, and ordered his execution. I confess to having tormented and abused her mentally and physically during her stay in King's Landing. I even confess in having all of Robert's bastards killed, from the oldest to the youngest in Littlefinger's whorehouses..."

The boos and cries were even louder for Joffrey than it has been for Cersei. Once again, Aegon called for silence.

"I have abused my power as King," concluded Joffrey, "And I have tormented those for my own benefit. My ordering the death of Lord Eddard Stark had initiated a catastrophic war. As my mother have proclaimed, I am not the true King. The true King of Westeros is Aegon Targaryen, Sixth of That Name, the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm."

Aegon nodded, satisfied with the confessions of both Cersei and her bastard son. "It was my intention that once you confessed to your crimes, you would be placed under house arrest at a location of my choosing and your son would take the black and spend the rest of his life on The Wall."

"However..." That one word chilled Cersei and Joffrey to the bone. "Your crimes and those of your bastard son are great, Lannister. Far too great for me to pardon. By your own words, you orchestrated the death of the Usurper and had Ned Stark dishonored and murdered in order to keep your secret. Your son murdered an innocent man and attempted to murder his son. And he ordered the deaths of nearly all of the Usurper's bastard children. But the one thing the Lion had done worst of all was to betray the Dragon."

"No...NO!" Joffrey shouted, panic starting to seep into his soul. "We had a deal! Mother and I confessed our crimes and you would let us go!"

"You had a deal, alright. That deal was made with Lord-General Maegyr in exchange for your lives," replied the King. "Not with me, nor my Queen. You should had taken my offer to abdicate when there was still time. Let this be a lesson to all: treason shall not go unpunished. I take no pleasure in passing sentence, but justice must be done for those who you have wronged. Not only for my House, but for those who had been victimized by your lies and deceit. Joffrey Waters...the sentence is death by beheading."

"NO!" Cersei screamed, horrified.

Aegon turned to Sansa. "As promised. Consider this my wedding gift to you, and in exchange for the North's fealty, I will grant you and your family justice."

Joffrey turned to Sansa. The last time Joffrey showed fear was back on the Kingsroad. He went to his knees, hands clasped as if he was praying. "My lady...Your Grace...please! Convince the King to spare me! For the love of the gods, show mercy! PLEASE!"

Sansa was unmoved.

Now Cersei was on her knees. "Your Grace...please spare my child!" she pleaded. "Like you, I have lost so much! I lost my brother! My father! My entire family is gone!"

"And yet, you gloated over how my father was executed," Sansa replied coldly. "You and your son gloated over how my mother was butchered alongside my brother and sister-in-law. And you have the gall to ask for mercy? I will show your son the same courtesy that you showed to me when I asked for mercy for my father."

In desperation, Cersei turned to Tyrion. "Tyrion...my dear little brother...sweet little brother...please...help me! Help your nephew," she said, trying to make her voice sound sweet. "Convince His Grace for mercy!"

Joffrey followed suit. "Uncle...please! Don't let them kill me! I beg of you, please! Plead for mercy on our behalf!"

Tyrion said nothing. He instead had a look of abject sadness on his face. There was nothing he could do for his nephew. Joffrey had made his own path. This was his fate. He was only thankful that he had showed kindness to the Starks, otherwise he would have been experiencing the same fate.

Sansa turned to the King's Justice. "Ser Bronn," she began, pointing at Joffrey, echoing the same words Joffrey had told to the late Ser Ilyn Payne, "take him to the Lion Gate, and bring me his head." She then glared at Cersei, who began to scream. "Make sure she watches as the last of her line dies."

The Kingsguard grabbed the deposed Queen Regent and her son and hauled them towards the Lion Gate as the gathered crowd erupted into bloodthirsty cheers. Sansa had considered having Joffrey executed on the steps of the Great Sept, just as he had done to her father, but decided against it, as she did not want any problems with the High Septon.

* * *

The Lion Gate.

Joffrey was struggling to free himself, as was Cersei, who was still screaming, pleading for the Kingsguard to release her son. But it was no use. Her son's fate was sealed.

Joffrey was forced to kneel in front of the crowd as Cersei was held in place by the Kingsguard, screaming for them to stop. A Stark bannerman approached Bronn, the Valyrian greatsword Ice in his hands. Tarik had kept it in his possession and had returned it to Sansa upon seizing control of King's Landing. Bronn unsheathed it with both hands and turned to face the crying Joffrey. He took notice of the urine stain on his pants and shook his head.

The boy was indeed a coward, hiding behind his mother and grandfather. From what he had heard about Ned Stark, he went to his death with dignity, and beheaded by his own ancestral weapon. The same one he was holding in his hands. Not so with Joffrey, as he was still trying to plead for his life.

The King's Justice took careful aim. He then raised Ice above Joffrey's head and brought it down, Joffrey's screams ending abruptly as he was executed. And as Sansa had done when her father was executed, Cersei fainted.

So ended the life of Joffrey Baratheon, the deposed King of Westeros.

So ended the line of Cersei and Jamie Lannister.

* * *

Three days had passed since the execution of Joffrey Waters, formerly Baratheon.

Since then, Cersei had remained inside the highborn dungeon since then, Aegon and Sansa making sure that Cersei was given the room where she could see the heads of Stannis Baratheon, her son and father sitting on pikes, rotting in the open sky. Every time she saw the heads of her son and father, Cersei broke down and wept.

Following the execution, Cersei was carried back to her cell and left there. Three days had passed since she was given food. She suspected that Sansa had a hand in that, sentencing her to a slow, painful death from lack of food.

She would be proven wrong on the third day.

The door to the prison cell opened and Sansa entered the chamber, accompanied by a septa, Sansa looking regal, yet dignified as Queen, while the septa herself was attractive, with blonde hair, blue eyes, pale-skinned, and carried herself with an air of innocence around her. She carried a tray of food with her: bread, cooked meat, some fruit and two cups, one gold - Cersei recognized it as her favorite drinking cup - and the other made of silver.

The septa placed the tray of food on the small table. Then she produced a leather flask from within her robes and filled both cups. She then stepped back just as Sansa took a seat opposite the deposed queen. She retrieved the silver cup and began to drink.

The fact that Cersei had not eaten overrode her abject hatred for the redheaded Queen, Cersei began to eat, attacking the food with a ravenous hunger before drinking half the wine in her cup.

"How the mighty Queen Regent has fallen," Sansa noted. "Just a month ago, you were Regent, and I was the prisoner. You mocked my family, mocked how my father died. You mocked how my brother and mother were betrayed and slain by the Freys. Now look at you. The roles are now reversed. You are the prisoner...and I am Queen."

Sansa paused to finish off her cup of wine, at that which the septa produced her flask and refilled the cup. Cersei, in the meantime continued to glare at her successor while continuing to eat.

"The Gods are just. They have seen my distress and delivered me from the jaws of the Lion. They have brought back my family and judged you for the crimes you have wrought."

"And into the arms of the Dragon," sniped Cersei. "So tell me, how do you enjoy being the Dragon's whore?"

Sansa's reaction surprised even the septa present. Cersei's head rocked to the side, an angry red handprint on her cheek from where Sansa had slapped her.

"Don't take my kindness for weakness, Cersei," replied Sansa. "The fact that you are alive this very moment is because of my grace. Please don't make me reconsider my previous line of thought."

As Cersei continued to consume the food, Sansa continued to sip at her cup of wine, calming down as she done so. "As of this moment, Alrik Maegyr has taken over as Warden of the West and Lord of Casterly Rock – a reward for his efforts in overthrowing you and placing the Targaryens back on the throne, while your brother is now Hand to the King."

Cersei just glared at the younger woman and downed half of the wine.

"I've heard something very interesting about you, which explains why you have treated me with such contempt. 'Queen you shall be, until comes another, younger, more beautiful, to cast you down and take all that you hold dear.'"

Cersei stopped eating and downed what remained of her wine. The septa filled the cup back to full.

"'The King whom you shall marry will have sixteen children, while you have three,'" continued the Queen. "'Gold shall be both their crowns and their shrouds. And when your tears have drowned you, the valonqar shall wrap his hands about your pale white throat ahd choke the life out of you.'" She smiled a cold smile. "When I asked Aegon what 'valonquar' meant, he said that it's Valyrian for 'younger brother.' You were the eldest of three children. It also explains why you treated Tyrion with such ill will."

"You think that you can get the Imp to kill me?" Cersei sneered as she took another swig of her wine. Then she let out a cough. "You are sadly mistaken."

"On the contrary," Sansa replied, her tone casual as if she was discussing the weather, "Tyrion killed you five minutes ago."

Cersei coughed again. She took another pull of the wine in an attempt to clear her throat. And failed as her coughs intensified. One hand went to her throat in an attempt to clear it, but failed.

Cersei looked at Sansa, who calmly took another drink of her own wine after the septa refilled her cup. "You...you...?!" Cersei managed to gasp out.

"Like the wine?" Sansa asked, as she finished off her cup. "Vintage Arbor Red. Your brother chose it. The wine is not poisoned. Your cup is, as he was the one who poisoned it." She turned to the septa. "So what kind of poison is this, Tyene?"

"It's known as Strangler, Your Grace," the septa, now identified as Tyene Sand, replied in a cool tone as Cersei's coughing got more violent. "The poison of choice for the Faceless Men. Very rare, but effective. I prefer the Tears of Lys myself."

Cersei knocked the small table to the ground – but not before Sansa snatched an apple from the tray – as she staggered to her feet, gasping for breath. She managed several steps before falling to the ground, spitting up vomit mixed with blood. All the while, the bastard daughter of Oberyn Martell explained the origins and the effects of the poison to Sansa as Cersei gasped for breath, her body racked with violent convulsions as she fought for breath.

"From what Father told me, the poison is made from plants only found on islands in the Jade Sea," Tyene continued, her forte on poisons coming to the forefront. "The leaves are picked, aged, then soaked in a mixture of limes, sugar water and spices from the Summer Islands. The leaves are discarded, but the liquid is kept and stored, and thickened with ash, resulting in its signature purple color."

Tyene walked over to the choking Cersei and turned her over. Had it been the Sansa Stark of old, she would have turned away. But her time in King's Landing had somewhat desensitized her to violence, thanks to the Lannisters. Cersei's hands were at her throat, clawing, trying to draw breath. Her skin was staring to grow even more pale as her mouth and jaw was covered in vomit, her body twitching and shaking violently as she continued to choke, the skin turning purple, her attempts to draw breath becoming more futile. Blood was beginning to pool in her eyes, her vision turning red, while a thin stream of the crimson liquid seeping from her nose, mingling with the vomit.

"As you have seen, Your Grace," Tyene continued while Sansa at her apple, "the victim begins to cough, then as the poison takes effect, it cuts off the breath of the victim, while causing them to choke on their vomit. The blood seeping from whatever orifices as well as the pores is a nice touch. All in all, a very painful way to die."

"That's the thing with prophecies. It can mean one thing or another," Sansa said. "Either way, you cannot escape your fate. Poisoned by your younger brother's hand. A fitting end for you," Sansa replied. "The Lannisters are not the only ones who pays their debts. Remember that as you try and breathe your last."

Tyene and Sansa looked at Cersei in her final moments. One hand was clawing at her neck, while the other was outstretched, in an attempt to reach out for the Queen and the bastard daughter of Oberyn Martell. Teeth clenched, eyes bugging out of her skull, Cersei's attempts ceased, her hand falling to the floor, the death rattle escaping from her lips.

Cersei Lannister was dead.

When Sansa heard about the prophecy from Varys, she decided on a course of action which would lead to the death of her predecessor. Cersei would go to her death thinking that the prophecy was fulfilled. It was true that Tyrion did choose the wine for what would be Cersei's last meal, but it was Sansa who had enlisted Tyene, due to her expertise in poisons, for the task. Sansa had Tyene poison Cersei's drinking cup while leaving hers unmolested.

Sansa had taken to heart her 'lessons' in psychological warfare, having been 'taught' by both Cersei and Joffrey. She knew that Cersei would be expecting her death, hence the two drinking cups. As Sansa sipped at her wine, it had put Cersei at ease somewhat, thus sealing her fate.

Several members of the Kingsguard entered the chamber, followed by Aegon himself. He took one look at the deposed queen and knew that she was dead. The poison had done its work. The last threat had been eliminated. Tyrion was now the Last Lannister.

Sansa looked at her husband and simply nodded her head. It was done. She walked past him without saying a word, Tyene following her.

Cersei's death would be written off as a suicide, the deposed Queen being overcome with grief over the loss of her family. Her body would be taken out to sea, weighed down, and thrown in. A final indignity.

* * *

Lucian Maegyr would stay in Westeros for three more days before setting sail back to Volantis. His mission was over, the vendetta complete. House Targaryen was back on the Iron Throne and House Lannister was destroyed, with Tyrion Lannister the sole survivor.

When the Maegyr declared Vendetta, no one from the offending family was left alive. But Tyrion was alive only because Sansa had wished it so, thus showing that justice (and vengeance) can be tempered with mercy. Daenerys and Tarik had already left for home on the backs of Rhaegal and Viserion, more than likely to break in their new bed in their chambers.

Alrik Maegyr would remain behind to rebuild the war-torn Westernlands, and to take up residence in Casterly Rock, with Margaery Maegyr – formerly Tyrell – by his side. The Lannisters were now cursed in the West, and the people welcomed the rule of the Maegyr, once their crimes became known.

House Frey and House Bolton was exterminated, and Aegon's half-brother was in control of the North. Tywin Lannister and his two elder children and nearly all of his relatives were dead. For all intents and purposes, Lucian Maegyr's vendetta was over.

Now, he looked forward to returning home.

**Epilogue**

Maegyr Manse, Volantis - several months later.

Lucian Maegyr nocked an arrow into his bow. Taking aim at the target, he loosed the arrow. As always, his aim was true, and he had hit dead center.

Following his return to Volantis with his Black Tigers, he had announced his retirement as Lord-General, thus ending his illustrious career as Commander of the Black Tigers, but will remain Lord of House Maegyr until Dany gave birth to her and Tarik's child. Then he would step down as Lord of the House of Maegyr, as per the tradition set by his ancestors.

The arrow had struck the target's center. A good shot.

For the first time in many years, Lucian had found peace. Peace he had not felt in a long time. There was a reason for that, and it involved the Lannisters, long before the Red Wedding had ever taken place.

Unknown to anyone in Westeros, his two interrogators, Tarbeck and Reyne, were not the only refugees following Tywin's purge of Castamere. There was a third, a woman, from the House of Reyne.

He had named Talisa in honor of her. His mother, Talia Reyne, the Lioness of Castamere, and younger sister of Tyran Reyne, the Red Lion of Castamere, Lord of House Reyne.

She was seventeen when she decided to leave Westeros, following a falling out with her father, when Tywin had chosen to marry Joanna instead of her. She found herself in Volantis, where she caught the eye of Malaquo Maegyr, his father. They married and the Lioness of Castamere became the Tigress of Volantis.

Aside from two girls, Lucian himself was the third child from the union.

It was in the aftermath of him destroying Yunkai, did Talia found out about the destruction of Houses Tarbeck and Reyne, and of her brother's death at the hands of Tywin Lannister himself. The Black Tigers were not strong enough to take on Tywin himself, much less all of Westeros, as Tywin had been friends with Aerys Targaryen at the time. So after explaining everything to Lucian, she made him swear a blood oath, promising that he would put House Lannister to the sword.

It was also Talia who coined the phrase, 'A Lannister always pays their debts, but the House of Maegyr invented vendetta.'

For over four decades, as he built up the strength of the Black Tigers as well as his reputation, Lucian had all but forgotten the promise. Then his daughter had ran off to Westeros and following a series of events, came the Red Wedding, with Tywin Lannister as the culprit.

Tywin was not the only one who could plan for the long term. The fact that Aegon sat on the Iron Throne and Alrik was now Warden of the West and Lord of Casterly Rock was a nice bonus. No one knew of Lucian Maegyr's connection to Tarbeck and Reyne. Not even his chief interrogators, of which were distant relatives. It would be a secret that would not be revealed to Tarik or Dany until he was to be called to his forefathers.

Until then, he would enjoy his much-deserved retirement. The Black Tigers would thrive under Tarik, while Volantis would thrive with Dany as one of its triarchs. And Alrik Maegyr would thrive as Lord of Casterly Rock.

As Lucian continued his target practice, his mind went back to that day inside the Red Keep's Throne Room, where he revealed his lineage to Tywin himself.

[Flashback]

_The Red Keep, King's Landing_

_In a vicious overhead strike, Lucian cleaved Tywin's sword in two. Tywin knew he was finished. "Stop! STOP! I yield! Mercy!" he shouted, raising his sword hand in surrender._

_Lucian was not hearing any of it. His second overhead swing lopped off Tywin's sword hand at the wrist. His screams mingled with those of Cersei's._

_"For Talisa and my grandchild," snarled Lucian._

_The slash across the torso nearly disemboweled Tywin._

_"For Robb Stark," continued Lucian._

_Lucian slashed upward, slicing across Tywin's chest._

_"For Catelyn Stark," finished Lucian._

_Lucian took a moment to admire his handiwork. Then he leaned down and whispered into Tywin's ear. _

_"For my Uncle, Tyran Reyne, and for House Reyne of Castamere."_

_Tywin looked at Lucian, shock and dread creeping over his face. he had thought that he had exterminated Tarbeck and Reyne's bloodlines. But alas, he had forgotten that the Red Lion's sister was absent during the uprising. And now, after nearly five decades, he was going to meet his end at a lion-turned-tiger._

_"You...you?!" was all that Tywin managed to get out._

[End Flashback]

Smiling to himself that he had kept his promise to avenge his mother's house, Lucian picked up another arrow and took aim. All the while whistling to himself 'The Rains of Castamere,' only singing the final verses at the end.

_But now the rains weep o'er his Hall, with not a soul to hear_

_Yes, now the rains weep o'er his Hall, with not a soul to hear_

Lucian loosed the arrow. Dead center yet again.

End.

Snafu's Notes: And thus, ends Vendetta. So many rewrites and revisions of this chapter. I think I went through five before settling on this one. With this done, I'm going to finish up The Direwolf's Fury and go back to Hokuto Kombat and A Change In Pace.

This is Snafu the Great, signing off.


End file.
